Only beautiful women can fix a broken toy
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Harem rewrite of the story, Only a beautiful woman can fix a broken toy. This will be more mature rated due to suicidal thoughts, alcohol abuse, lemons, limes, heavy violence and a very dark beginning. Rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Hey everyone. This is the rewrite of the other story. This is the harem version. So the first two chapters have nothing new except a slight change in the plot.**

 **issei's parents are both dead. This is the only change minus the first two chapters and a half of the third. :P**

 **Ok enjoy.**

* * *

A little boy about twelve was on his knees, unconscious and bound in chains to the wall and floor. He was wearing raggy clothes, just torn blue jeans that were obviously from the trash. He also wore a simple grey T-shirt, just soaked in dirt and grime. It was obvious the clothes were from the trash. He had a large gash under his right eye that went down towards the middle of his cheek. It was a scar now, but it was obviously a knife wound. He was so skinny, it was obvious he wasn't eating very much. There was food placed before him, but they were from the morning before, as the boy seemed to refuse to eat. His wrists and ankles were chaffed and raw, as he was obviously in chains for a very long time. He had short, spiky and dirty brown hair. If he opened his eyes, you would see he had chocolate brown eyes as well, matching the color of his hair.

The room he was in was little more than a jail cell, only a cot which looked unused and a toilet with a sink. There was soap of course and there was a toothbrush and toothpaste, though by the looks of it, the boy gave up on personal hygiene a long time ago. There was a metal door which had two slots on it. One up top for people to look in and for him to look out and a slot near the bottom where the food was slid in or other items. There was no windows so there was no indication was time of day it was.

It was the large metal door opened up with no sound at all, obviously well oiled. As the bright light from the hallway shined in, the little boy opened his eyes and looked up, his expression full of defeat. He was just broken down into nothing, unable to do anything but lay there. He watched as a large man walked into the room and removed his chains before yanking the boy to his feet, picking him up roughly over his shoulders and carrying him off. A few minutes later, they arrived in a large shower room, like a locker room. After being brutally shoved into the wall with a resounding thump, the boy was immediately hit with a large blast of water, from a hose. The boy was stripped of his clothes prior to this of course.

"Get behind his ears!" Yelped a female, who was giggling with sadistic glee.

"Wanna do the honors Rach?" The big man said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun! Let me give this boy a nice wash down."

"Be careful, this boys stench might knock you out."

"Ha ha! I thought you were going to say something like this hose would be too much for me to handle."

"You've handled bigger hoses than this one babe."

"Yea, your brother."

"Ouch. That's hurtful."

"He he." The woman giggled out, washing the boy with the hose.

The boy was crouched in the corner, cowering from the hoses powerful jets of water. It stung greatly on his beaten body.

* * *

After the 'shower', the boy was dragged back to his cell where he was tossed inside by the man before having his hair pulled and having his face look up at the man. The man was a massive hulk of a man, muscles bulging. He was a Russian and looked at the boy with cold eyes.

"Issei, you can act like you are just a broken toy and nothing less, but I will mold you into what my client desires here very soon. Just you wait. She tasked me with finding the most suitable boy for the job. She likes the young ones so much. So, I found you and I have taken great pleasure in beating that defiance you had out of you. Your parents made you strong, but you are truly just a weak little boy. Pathetic. Now you should eat, you will need your strength for tonight... Hahahahah." The Russian laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving the boy on the cold hard ground, not even snapping him into the chains. The boy was so weak willed and broken he would just lay on the cold dirty ground.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou. He was taken from his loving home at the age of 7 and shoved into the life of debauchery and brutality. He was being cultivated to be in the sex slave trade, supposedly a female was into the younger boys, in their early teens, thirteen to fourteen, so he was sought out. He was chosen because of his father. His father was a hunk of a man, a model in the Japanese fashion industry and was a male stripper in his younger years. Due to this, they took Issei in assumption he had his fathers genes in good lookingness. This was what he was told at least.

The kidnapping took place in the middle of the night on Issei's birthday, in the wee morning. His father was quick to get the shotgun but was quickly brought down with a gunshot to the head. Issei's mother screamed at the sight but she was shot in the chest. She was taken to the hospital when the cops arrived. Issei was only 7 and was easily captured from his bed in the middle of the night. He screamed and cried until he was also knocked out with a gun and taken into a black unmarked van. The kidnapping only took ten minutes and they were out twenty minutes before the police even arrived from a call from a neighbor. The father died instantly from the gunshot though. His mother had died a day after the hospital got her.

* * *

Issei was beaten by the older man, every day for two years. He was defiant for a year, but it took a year to completely break the boy into nothing. After that, the beatings slowed down but never stopped. The man took great pleasure in beating up a helpless child. There were many females in the operation and they were just as cruel as the men, if not crueler, taking part in the savagery. One female gave him the nasty scar under his eye, just because Issei wouldn't give her a kiss on the cheek for being such a good mommy. The knife was shoved into his skin and muscle right under his eye. He screamed and cried for mercy, but the woman just snarled and tore it down his face, until she hit his lower jaw and she removed the blade. She forced his lips to her cheek, making Issei kiss her as his blood and tears mixed on her own cheek and on the ground. Issei was treated like he was just some toy for them to play with, which for what they were doing he was only a toy.

There was actually very few men in the operation, only the large muscle man, the doctor and the chef. Three men and plenty of women. They were all good looking females too, yet they were mean. Issei was not touched though by the women, yet he knew everything there was to know about sex. He was forced to endure the painfully accurate classes that taught him how to behave for his mistress.

He was whipped weekly and his body looked like a tic tac toe board after three years of it. His back was bloody and pulpy after the whipping that the body could never truly heal and his body was just badly scarred. His bones were broken constantly and he was still beaten with broken bones. There was a doctor on hand but never gave him any sort of numbing agent and just painfully reset his bones or fixed him up. The entire operation was a cruel one, no one showed any sort of care for him and he forgot what it was like to be loved. He was close to being turned into a toy by the men and women, but luck was on his side...

* * *

After about three hours after the 'shower', Issei began to hear screams of death and pain. It took only two minutes, but all the screamed died down and everythign was silent. It was then his door opened silently and a beautiful black haired female stood in the door way. Her hair rained down like silk and she was absolutely stunning. She looked at Issei with a smile on her face and she reached a hand out to him. As he reached out to his savior, something that he wasn't sure why he did, he left his stomach wide open and the female gave him a wicked grin. Two black wings came out from her back, as black as the midnight sky. Feathers rained down around Issei and he watched as a spear of light came out of her hand and was shoved into his gut like a rapier. Issei's eyes went wide before they narrowed again, his life quickly leaving his body.

"Sorry kid, but I never came to rescue you. I had to take care of what was growing inside of you. It's power scared my superiors and I took it upon myself to rid it of this world. No hard feelings. I made sure to put extra power in it to quickly end your life. Farewell." The black haired woman said, disappearing in a flash of feathers.

With his life leaving his body at a rapid pace, Issei weakly stood up to his feet and began to wobble out the door. He knew his time was nearing its end, but he wanted to see the outside world once more before he died. He would never see his father or his mother again he knew, but at least he could die seeing the world. As he reached the outside world, he collapsed on the grass outside, a trail of blood coming from the building. With the amount of blood lost, he should have been dead when he was struck in the gut, but Issei's will denied death and kept him moving. As his eyes closed and his life left, the last thing he saw was a purple haired beauty standing before him with a gentle smile on her face and he heard one last voice.

"I will take you in and let you live your life again. So from now on, you live for me."

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the next chappy. I own nothing.**

* * *

A young man of 17 was on a bed, his hips thrusting into another. On a bed with a black velvety curtain was two figures, the young man in question and the purple haired female. She was on her hands and knees, her face buried in her soft black pillows while the young man slammed into her, his hands on her hips. She was screaming in ecstasy as the boy hit every one of her spots, sending waves of pleasure down her spine. On the bed were three other females, all of which were splayed out in various positions with their legs twitching. Sweat and white fluid covered their bodys, all of which had an intense orgasm prior to the current display of lewd behavior.

The young man was letting out no sound except the lewd slapping of skin upon skin and the wet sounds of a womanhood being ravaged brutally. The young man had no emotion on his face, just a blank stare like a doll. His eyes were chocolate brown and his messy hair, which was messy because of the previous females clinging onto him, was chocolate brown as well. Yes, this young man was Issei Hyoudou. His body was no longer scrawny and weak. He showed a great musculature, a good six pack, though he wasn't disgustingly muscular either. His arms were still a bit thin in comparison to other muscular people, but he still had a good deal of muscle if any would just take a look. He was a very sexy and handsome man, just like his father and what the kidnappers predicted.

Issei had ravaged the other females in the bed, his stamina and will unparallel. Though, his will was questionable. His mind was completely broken, his eyes hollow and devoid of any emotion. Back in the cell where he stayed under the kidnappers thumb, his eyes were filled with pain, depression, loneliness, and anger. Now, they were just empty like death. He was what he was taught to be from the beginning. A toy. A toy which was to pleasure the female sex and to serve his mistress with every fiber of his being. He was no longer a human being in mind, just a mindless drone bent on fucking and serving.

* * *

Yes, Issei was a sex slave. He was trained from the very beginning on how to be one. He was taken from his lovely home in Japan, where his father was a male model and his mother was a house wife. His father died in the kidnapping while his mother was taken to a hospital and was in a coma. Of course, Issei was told his mother was dead, by the kidnappers, only to further ensure he had no will left to fight off the mind control. Issei was sex slave to a devil, the purple haired beauty who took him from the jail and gave him a new life.

Yes, Issei was a devil. A creature of night and of myth, a creature who is known throughout history to be evil, according to religion, though no one would have guessed that religion was wrong all along. Well accuracy wise. The devils were a race, not just one person who commanded a horde of demons to do his bidding. Not a single person who wanted to bring down heaven and to bring down the human race. While devils did use humans to further their power, it wasn't out of malicious intent. Not at all. Just how business was run in the underworld. Religion also was wrong because there wasn't just one religion that was real. Hindu, Norse, Chinese, Japanese, Greek, Roman and many other factions of religion existed. Yes, even Anubis the Egyptian God of the Dead existed. This was a world unlike anyone could have dreamed, but "There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, then are dreamt of in your philosophy."

This devil, this purple headed temptress was none other then, Houki Asmodeous, daughter to the Great Devil-King, Falbium Asmodeous. As such, she was quite a popular figure in the devil world. While she did not work in any important position like her father, she was treated like royalty was expected. Of course no one, not even her father, knew that underneath her beautiful and kind exterior, existed a cruel succubus who had quite the lewd and naughty fetish.

* * *

Issei thrusted into his mistress and released a load of his warm essence deep into her womb, filling her belly up with his warmth. She collapsed into her silky sheets, her own orgasm ripped through her spine like a bullet, her womanhood clenching the air like a black hole, her body spasming from the release. Issei sat there on his knees, waiting for his next orders. It took about five minutes, but his mistress lifted her body up without care, her large breasts bouncing as she smiled down at the other females.

"Isn't he has good as I said?"

They all nodded and breathed a yes. They were still very weak from the rough fucking that Issei was commanded to give them.

Houki giggled into her hand and stretched her body, giving a loud yawn, looking at Issei. She gave him a sly grin and rubbed under his chin with a slender finger before chuckling.

"Well, weren't you worth all the wait. I'm so glad they were able to make good on their promise and turn you into such a good little toy. Of course, I had to do the finishing touches, but I didn't expect the Fallen Angel to step in, but it was worth it in the end. Didn't take much effort on my part." She giggled out, her evil eyes looking upon him. She had just told him a dark secret, though he secretly knew all along though he never had proof. Houki was the reason he was kidnapped in the first place. She was the reason he suffered for so long and now, he was a sex slave for her, unable to think on his own. All he knew was to serve and to fuck. Everyone may think that men can't be raped, but they are all wrong... men can be raped just as much as a female can, yet no one will believe one...

* * *

Issei was 'rescued' when he was twelve, almost thirteen, and taken into the custody of his mistress, and though he thought he was saved, only a week passed since he was rescued and he was showed how cruel his mistress could be. Spankings, his body being violated constantly and his will being torn away from him. While he was never whipped or punched or just brutally being clobbered, he was showed that sexual activitys can be just as bad if not worse. His purity was taken when he was thirteen as he was bound in chains. All he could hear was the taunting and sexy laughter from his mistress.

"You may say no, but your cock never lies. It wants this. Hahaha. Otherwise it could never get up!" She taunted and laughed. Every time she would take him, she would say this.

It took three years, but when he was sixteen, his will and mind were completely shattered, the only thing remaining was an empty shell. A lifeless doll that followed orders to a T. He was subjected to massive amounts of sex and debauchery, having already fucked his mistress every day since he was first violated, if not multiple times. He also was passed around to many other female devils, not even part of Houkis peerage. She paid off several debts using Issei's body and she never once cared. She had no trouble letting Issei screw other girls, or letting other girls have a taste of Issei's body. She infact engaged in quite lewd activity's with the other girls, threesomes were quite common. Issei was also part of a six female orgy at one point as well.

While Issei was being treated as nothing but man meat, he was also ordered to train his body and get stronger for rating games. Issei had actually competed in such competitions before and he was quite strong. He was brutal in his attacks as he was in his fuckings, breaking bones quite normal for him. He was vicious. So Issei was either in the bedroom, the kitchen for cooking or the gym. Yes, Issei was the cook for Houki and her peerage and was quite good at it. He was treated as a female is stereotyped to be. You know in the kitchen or the bedroom.

Houki wasn't exactly the brightest of them all, as she never knew that Issei had a secret power inside of him. A powerful power inside of his own body. Not even he knew, but unknown to him, as he gained strength he would awaken this power. And this power would change his life forever.

* * *

Houki clapped and spoke to Issei. "Alright, be a good boy and go to bed Issei. I want a breakfast of French Toast in the morning before I wake up. Now shoo." Houki said, as Issei left her bed and her room, leaving the four girls in the bed they shared. He made his way down the hallway of the large mansion on the human world, somewhere in Japan. Issei had no idea where he was but it wasn't like he cared now.

Issei made his way to his room under the staircase, a very small space that only had a small bed. Yes, he lived the Harry lifestyle if not worse. As he laid on his bed, his mind immediately shut off like a light and he was shoved into his dreamscape, though it was normally just a bland and black where he sat in the corner. It started out as such, but about five minutes later, it turned into Antarctica. He wasn't cold oddly but he knew he was supposed to be. It was then some rumbling appeared and out of a large mound of ice and snow, appeared a slender and icy blue dragon. It stretched out and let out a yawn, loud and feminine. It was then the Dragon noticed the boy and she narrowed her eyes. Yes this was a female dragon. She had ice blue eyes, just like her body, though just a shade or two darker. Her claws on all four of her legs were long and sharp and her tail ended in a wicked looking spike. Her back was smooth of any sort of spikes, though her head had two small horns. Her slender mouth however was that of a spinosaurus and so was her teeth.

She stared at the boy for quite some time, his emotionless and blank stare staring up at her. She cocked an eyebrow or at least that is what she attempted to do if she had one. She however did arch the top of her eye, quite curious with the boy.

"So you are my host? I could of sworn I was dead. Hahaha, I guess they failed after all in ridding of me completely. So tell me, what is your name?" She asked. Issei just stared up at her, not even answering. She wasn't his mistress. "Hmm. Why is it you are silent? Are you scared?"

No answer.

She narrowed her eyes, not liking being ignored. Or at least someone not talking to her when she was talking to them. It was then her head quickly dipped to the ground and she let out a loud growl of pain, her slender claws on her head, holding her head as if she had a massive headache. Well actually she was having a massive headache. She was reliving Issei's life as they were connecting finally. She let out growls of pain, fury, and sadness, all in one go, her body shuddering. When the pain and images stopped, she looked at the boy with a look of pity. She moved over to the boy and circled around him until her body could wrap around him. At least put him in the middle. Her large and long reptilian tail wrapped around his body protectively as her long wings also did the same. She laid her head near the boy, nuzzling him softly.

"I'm so sorry my dear boy. I can't believe that there are people who have suffered as much as you have. I guess I was given to you to protect you... my name is Syndragosa. I've been called Syndra before though. I am one of the legendary Dragons, equal if not greater then the twin heaven dragons. I was known by many names. "The Frost Dragon Snydra.", "The Great Mother dragon.", or one that I wasn't fond of. "The Ice Bitch.""

Issei sat there in the protective cocoon of the dragon, not speaking or moving. He however felt a warmth he barely remembered. The hug of his mother. The love of his mother. The protective feeling of his blanket. This warmth was only the beginning of his recovery.

"I will help you right now Issei. You won't have to feel the pain any longer. You can be back to as normal as possible. You can live a life now... no longer will you have to be a slave. Just let me in... let me take control. Release your mind to be... let me in..."

As if on command, Issei woke up with a jump, his body sitting straight up. His eyes were closed but a smile spread across his face. It was sinister and full of malicious intent. His eyes opened and no longer were they chocolate orbs. No... they were the color of ice. Issei stood out of his bed and made his way through the house, heading to his mistresses room. As he opened the door, his mistress woke up and she peered out into the darkness. As her vision quickly turned to normal, she spotted Issei in the darkness, her devil eyes able to see everything.

"Issei? What are you doing here? I told you to go to bed."

Issei strode over the bed, his blue eyes staring right at his mistress, ignoring the other females on the bed.

"Issei. I said go to bed!" Houki yelled, awakening the other girls. She glared at Issei, not liking the defiance. "Don't make me punish you!"

"Punish? Haven't you been doing that from the very beginning to him?" Asked a very feminine voice from Issei's mouth. Yes, the voice of Syndragosa appeared and she spoke through him.

Houki quickly sat up and looked at him. "You aren't Issei are you?"

"How observant of you. No I am not him."

Syndragosa walked over to Houki and stood before her.

"Who are you?" Houki said, summoning her knife behind her back, her hand clutching the blade.

"My name doesn't matter, but I guess telling you won't matter, since you will be dead." Houki was quick and aimed her knife at Issei's throat but his hand shot up and grabbed onto her hand, quickly twisting and breaking the wrist. Syndragosa smiled through Issei and his other hand raised covered in an icy blue gauntlet.

"The name is Syndragosa. A dragon of Legend." The fingers were tipped in savage claws which came down quickly and removed the ability to scream from Houki, who fell back on her bed. The blood began to pool around her body as her life quickly left her body. The screams from the other girls, who were frozen in fear at the sight of Issei changed, were quickly silenced with more swipes from the gauntlet.

As Syndragosa left the room she made her way out of the mansion and quickly began to head away from the area, taking Issei back home.

The room left behind looked like a painting with all the blood everywhere and all girls were treated the same way. Throats removed with three gashes in the throat. Syndragosa wasn't cruel and just ended their lives. It wasn't what they deserved, but it was just quick and easy.

* * *

In a large room, a crimson haired buxom beauty sat behind a desk, a pair of reading glasses sat upon the bridge of her nose as she read the small print on the papers before her. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, tired. It was then the doors open and stepped in a black haired beauty who looked at the tired female. She gave a cough and the red haired female looked up and let out a beautiful smile.

"Akeno, your up late. What's up?"

"We got a call from the great duke. A stray devil killed Falbiums daughter."

"What? Houki?"

Akeno nodded. "It seems the one responsible is a devil that was once a human. He was part of her peerage. Rias... he lives in this town."

"I see. Gather the others. We need to handle this. Falbium must be devastated."

"I will get the others. And yes... He is. I saw him. Let's get the bastard who would kill such a sweet girl."

"Yes."

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has more than half of it changed. So please read it all. :P**

 **Thanks.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Oh and the song Bullet- Hollywood Undead is what gave me alot of inspiration to make this story better.**

* * *

His chocolate brown eyes awoke suddenly as the train jerked suddenly. Issei quickly looked around, slightly panicked, his eyes darting everywhere. He was alone on the train and the clock near the door said it was about 1 a.m. It was then he heard a familiar voice, a soothing voice.

"Calm down Issei. You're safe. I rescued you from that evil devil and I've taken you to a train station. I had stolen money from the woman as well. We are on our way to your hometown of Kuou. You want to go there right?"

Issei did a slight nod, his first acknowledgment of any kind.

[Well,] Started Syndragosa with a happy chuckle. [It looks like being freed from the bitch worked wonders.]

No response of any kind.

[Alrighty then, no jokes.] Syndragosa said before a silence fell over the two and the train itself, except the clickety clack of the train on the tracks.

Issei stared out the window across from him, his body never moving and his eyes never leaving the one spot. He was just staring creepily at the outside flashing before his eyes. It was then he shut his eyes tight and a tear escaped him, as the flashing lights before him brought back painful memories.

Syndragosa let out a sigh as she felt the memories herself as she was a part of him. "I wish I could keep more control of you but I'm really tired for some reason. I thought I was sleeping the entire time but I guess I didn't exist until I was put into you. Pity. I will need to sleep soon but can I ask a question?"

No acknowledgement.

[Are you educated by any chance? I wouldn't think you got much of an education considering...]

 _'I... am educated.'_

[He speaks! Well, don't you have such a wonderful voice.]

No acknowledgement.

[Ok fine no more jokes. Sorry. How educated?]

 _'...College graduate...'_

[Suprising... but good. Do you know much about the devil world or the supernatural world at all?]

 _'...Yes...'_

[Well, as you know now, I am Syndragosa. I am one of the legendary dragons in legend, though not much is known about me. I was a very... secluded dragon, only wanting to be left alone. My power was great but I had no interest in conquering anything unlike most dragons. I was killed during the great war between the three-powers, The Fallen Angels, The Devils, and the Angels. The Four Devil Kings sought my power and went to find me. When I refused, they attacked me and slain me while I wasn't looking. They were cowards. Anyways... It is nice to meet you Issei.]

No answer and Syndragosa went silent. After about five minutes Issei spoke up again.

 _'… Why save someone like me...?'_

Syndragosa yawned loudly. [Don't fret child. I have no interesting in enslaving you. I freed you because you needed to be freed. What was done to you was despicable beyond words and I can't fathom being subject to that kind of torture. So for my sake, live your life the way you want to. Be happy and try to live a normal like. I can take control any time you like, but I need my sleep. You will be home in a few hours. Just go home and rest... we can talk later...] Syndragosa said, her voice slowing down as she fell asleep.

Issei just kept quiet the rest of the ride, his eyes closing as he began to sleep as well.

* * *

Back in some kind of cavernous mansion, a group of figures were sitting around a round table, in deep thought. Then a man, who was sitting in quite the... expensive chair, spoke up.

"I want that boy with us. He is going to run into a trap at his hometown of Kuou... and I think we can persuade him to join our side."

"Are you sure? The Dragon doesn't like your ancestor. Your father killed him. She could easily wipe you out. You are very strong, as strong as the other two Super-Devils, but she is a unique existence. While not much more powerful in strength then the heavenly dragons, she has unique ability's."

"I am aware of this my dear, Cattleya, but it is of little concern. She should have no problem if the boy wants to join our side. Plus, knowing her own personality, I don't think she will hold a grudge against myself. As for her power... I am still researching a way to get around it. In the mean time, I hold it to one of you to get this boy to join us. Do not fail me."

"Of course not. I will save him at the right time. This should prove that we are on his side..."

"I will leave you to it."

Everyone else nodded and disappeared in magic circles or puffs of smoke, while the leader, who was in the expensive chair, sat back and played with a cup of whine, his thoughts on the future.

* * *

Issei was jerked awake by the stop of the train and he noticed that it was his stop. He walked out of the train doors as it began to close on him, but made it through, so he began to walk out of the train station, in which he was frozen on the spot. It was his home. It had changed greatly since he was gone, but it was his home. He would recognize the mountains anywhere and the beautiful trees near the station. The nearby park was unchanged and it would have brought a smile to his face, if he ever showed emotion.

Issei began his trek down the main street, heading towards his home, at least the home he had before if it was still his home. He had no clue if it was still his home or if it was destroyed, if someone moved in or something. No idea.

He made his way up the street and finally stopped in front of his house, looking up at the building. It looked the same and his yard stayed the same at least. He stood there looking up at the house, his fists clenching and unclenching, trying to get the nerve to enter his house. After about two minutes of this, he walked over and reached for the doorknob, giving it a twist. It wasn't locked. Issei opened the door only for a large barking dog to run at Issei who stood there and stared down the dog. Coming down the stairs was a man in his underwear holding a shotgun. He aimed the gun quickly at Issei who stood there and looked up at him, only for the man to whistle and lower his gun. The dog quickly ran back up the stairs to its owner.

"You… you're that Issei kid." The man said. Coming from up the stairs was the wife and a 10 year old daughter who woke up from the barking.

Issei didn't say a word and stared at the man.

"Jake?" Spoke the lady. They were both Americans.

"Michelle, this is that kid on the poster. Remember the previous owners of this house were killed and their young son kidnapped. This is the kid! They gave us the time lapse picture. This kid looks almost identically to the computer generated picture."

"You're right." Michelle had a robe on and quickly went down the stairs, reaching out to touch the boy. The boy violently reeled away from the female, and both of the adults could see the fear in his eyes, which was the only emotion in his cold dead brown eyes. Michelle pulled away and the father approached, placing his hand on Issei's shoulder. It was obvious that the kid had a violent fear of women. Jake smiled and pulled the kid into the house, shutting the door behind him before taking him over to the kitchen table. Michelle went off and put her daughter back to bed.

Issei had taken a seat after much insistence by Jake who quickly went into the fridge.

"You thirsty? Would you like something to drink?"

Issei didn't say a word. Jake frowned and took out a cup and put some fresh cold water from the filter in the fridge before handing him the cup. Issei was staring at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world and wasn't moving except blinking and a slight movement of his chest from his breathing.

Jake rubbed the top of his head and chuckled. "I'm glad to see you are ok Issei. I'm not sure what to say… I guess you are wondering where your parents are huh…?" Jake said/asked. Jake sighed and continued. "Issei, I won't delay this any longer… you are in no condition to hear this… but.. the night you were taken your parents were killed. I'm sorry."

There was no physical reaction from Issei but Jake could see depression had settled in fast. The depression was quickly replaced by hopelessness before turning into emptiness. Issei had no more light in his eyes. He had lost everything. Issei quickly ran out of the house not turning back even when he heard Jake cry out for him to come back. That Issei could live in his house until he could move out on his own.

Issei kept running and running and didn't stop once as he left the house, the block and the street entirely. He was sprinting far away and didn't know where he was going. Syndragosa was awake and looking at him with sadness from within his mind, but didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say at this time. She hated not being able to help the child, but there was nothing she could do for him.

As Issei made his way, unknowingly, to the school a flying sword flew right past him and struck the steel streetlight pole near him and he quickly turned around. There before him were two figures. A short white haired girl and a handsome blonde haired boy.

"... I missed." Spoke the girl in an emotionless voice.

"Don't worry about it Koneko. I didn't make the best aerodynamic sword anyway." Said the boy with a smile.

"... Let's finish this. We got school in the morning." Koneko said, pushing the dining room table out of the way before charging at Issei. Issei quickly dodged away before making a beeline for the front door. As he did, he did a limbo type move, ducking under the sword of the swordsman. As he made his way out of the house, a bolt of thunder struck down from the heavens, striking right where Issei was going go.

Issei was blown to the side a few yards, sending him into the nearby bushes.

"Aw I missed." Said Akeno, a beautiful girl with a pony tail.

Rias shot a blast of destruction at Issei in the bushes, but he quickly rolled away only to get up quickly.

"In the name of Gremory, I will avenge the murder of Houki by eliminating you. You killed such a sweet girl and it is time for you to face the music. Die." Rias said, not playing around. She shot another blast of destruction at Issei who began to sprint away again, though it struck the ground behind him, sending him flying into a steel streetlight a few feet away. You could hear the crack as his spine bent and fractured.

All of the members approached the fallen teen. Rias stood before him and summoned a magic circle of demonic energy.

"Die." Was all Rias spoke before she unleashed the magic. As the destruction approached Issei, a sudden change in the temperature surrounding the group appeared only for a shield of ice to cover Issei. When the energy struck the ice, a massive amount of steam appeared and covered the entire block. The only thing visible within the steam was bright blue icy eyes. Koneko was struck in the face by a fist of ice sending her skidding across the ground. A block of ice struck the swordsman in the chest and sent him flying into Issei's house, sending him right into the window. A flying foot struck the long and black haired female in the face, cracking her skull before sending her into the neighbors car denting it heavily. Luckily, the car alarm didn't go off. Rias was hit in the gut by a fist of energy forcing her to double over before a large sledgehammer of ice struck her in the face making her flip several times before crashing into the pavement. When the steam cleared after the ten seconds it took the defeat the group, Issei was gone.

Rias woke up a few minutes later, slowing getting up as she was in massive pain. Her face was bleeding heavily and she felt her skull was cracked. She spat out some blood and was shocked when she saw a red magic circle appear and out came her brother, a long and red haired man with attire that matched royalty.

"Brother… what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to stop you from making a mistake… but it seems I was too late…" Sirzechs said, frowning. "We made a mistake when we sent you after the boy… the murder investigators had found evidence… that Issei was not stray… but a boy who had finally taken a stand… Rias… you need to come with me and bring your peerage… I think you need to see this."

Rias nodded and her peerage limped over to her and together they all disappeared into a magic circle.

Upon arriving in the underworld, Rias was already inside of a classroom within the underworld and on the screen was a paused video. Falbium was already there and by the look of his face, he had mixed emotions, On one hand he missed his daughter… on the other hand he looked greatly disgusted.

Sirzechs frowned. "Rias… this video…. Is going to be very hard to watch for you… please… please bare with me through this..." Sirzehcs said choking up a bit before gaining his cool. He only slipped up for a minute. He snapped his fingers and the video played.

Down in the real world, Issei was finally back to normal and he was walking around town. Syndragosa had relinquished control to him and explained to him what happened. He said nothing to her and didn't even react to the news that she saved him. He was even farther gone then when she met him. She was currently watching through his eyes and sighed in defeat. She was unable to help him. She had no idea how. She just wished someone could help him.

Issei had ended up going towards a convenience store and there was a man sitting outside by the side. He was currently drinking a bottle of vodka with another sitting next to him. He wasn't homeless, but he was obviously down on his own luck. Possibly just got kicked out of his house so maybe he was homeless but not entirely screwed. As Issei passed right by him, the man grabbed onto Issei's wrist and Issei turned to him. The man was watching him for a while as Issei walked towards him. The man quickly gave Issei the unopened bottle of alcohol and Issei was holding it while looking at the man.

"Take it… you need it more than I do kid… just don't tell anyone you got it from me." The man said, giving Issei a sad smile.

Issei stayed there for a few moments before walking away.

Twenty minutes later, Issei was sitting on the bridge between Kuoh and Tokyo, sitting right next to the bullet train tracks, his feet dangling over the edge. Issei was drinking from the bottle of Vodka while staring down at the water which glistened from the bridges lights. He stared down at the water as he took another drink, his body very close to falling off.

[Issei. While I don't like you using the alcohol… I will ignore it… but do not suicide… please. You aren't a coward to end it like this.] Syndragosa said, who was obviously trying to save him from himself.

No response from Issei though but Issei was obviously not trying to jump off at this time. Syndragosa had quieted down though she was very unhappy for Issei.

Rias and her crew all had tears in their eyes like Falbium did. Rias clenched her fists.

"What do we do with him Brother?"

"I think we need to help him. One of our own people caused this to him… we need to make this right."

"I can help him." Rias said. "I… will get him into my peerage and I will make him better."

Sirzechs nodded. "I had the same thought… please…. Please take care of him Rias… he needs help."

Rias nodded before taking her and her tear stained group back to Kuoh. They would set out to find Issei in the morning.

Issei had finished up the bottle of alcohol and was currently underneath the bridge now, sitting in a ventilation shaft for the maintenance crew. Luckily it was large enough for him to comfortable sit in and lay in. He had fallen asleep quickly. Luckily it was summer so Issei wasn't cold.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter for this story. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

The next morning came and Issei was already out and about when the sun came over the horizon. With his location in the shaft, the metal refracted the light of the sun so powerfully that it woke him up immediately and he had to crawl out with his face hidden. The problem was, the farther he went inside of the vent the smaller it got so he couldn't go around the bend and lay down at all. The vent went down and then up but went it went to the right as there was no left, it got small.

Issei was making his way back into the town, heading towards the convenience store for some more alcohol. He was planning on stealing it, though he did have some money to pay for it but he was underage. While Syndragosa was unhappy with him stealing alcohol and drinking it for that matter, since he was paying for it she didn't say anything. She also couldn't say anything about his coping mechanism. She hoped it would help him open up anyway.

* * *

With twenty bunks on the counter and a yelling man from behind the counter, Issei escaped with his load of whiskey. A large bottle of the strong liquid. He ended up going back to his hideout within the vent as the sun was now above the bridge, so it was no longer causing a problem within his house. As he sat in the vent and laid against the metal, he opened the bottle and took a deep swig, the effects of his hangover from yesterday already disappearing as the liquid soothed him. The problem though was he wasn't easily drunk. While at a party it was a good thing, Issei wanted to get drunk but he could hold his liquor a bit too well.

* * *

Rias and the others were up and about now, as it was not a school day. A Saturday morning. Rias and the others began to split up in search of Issei, the boy they attempted to kill the night before. They had all watched videos on Issei, getting security camera feedback of where he was held before, his 'training' if one could call it that and the homemade sex videos from Houki. They all saw that Issei was the victim in everything and they made it worse on him as they basically showed that his home was no longer home. Rias and the others felt bad for what they have done and they took it upon themselves to fix it, even though Sirzechs never said that they should. They all wanted to help the dear boy, including Koneko who was the most emotionless of the group, though she wasn't as bad as when she first met Rias. Koneko perhaps felt the closest to Issei as both suffered at the hands of devils and suffered period. Of course, her suffering isn't nowhere near as Traumatizing, but he was the exact same way she was back then.

With the group split up, they began to search for him. Rias went to the north of town, Akeno to the south, Koneko to the west and Kiba to the east. They would split up and then converge on the middle of the town for a meeting if they couldn't find him. They also had instructed that they would need to call when they found Issei but especially call Kiba as due to his past, Issei would have a fear of women Rias surmised, so Kiba would be the only one suited enough to coax him out of his hideout.

* * *

It was night time when Kiba had located Issei. Kiba was walking across the bridge when he spotted a small light in a vent, like a small flame. Inspecting the grate, he spotted Issei who was curled up around a small candle, huddling for warmth as this night turned out to be quite chilly. Since Kiba was quiet, Issei never noticed him so Kiba quickly texted his comrades before gently knocking on the grate before opening it. Issei was startled and quickly looked at the boy and quickly scooted to the far back of the vent, just before the vent went down or up. Kiba smiled gently at the poor boy who was acting like a dog who was beaten half to death by his owner and approached by him.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you ok…? I made a mistake trying to kill you..." Kiba said gently, before summoning a small blanket with magic and tossing it into the vent, before backing away, sitting outside. "You look cold. Please, take it."

Kiba sat outside and waited, hearing nothing from the vent. No movement so he surmised Issei was sitting still. He sighed and waited for his comrades, who finally appeared by magic circle quietly.

"Is he in there?" Rias whispered. Kiba nodded and told them to go away with his hands. They nodded and quickly left by magic circle, letting Kiba handle this delicate situation. The girls seemed to have gone unnoticed as Issei had grabbed the blanket and curled up in it, warming himself up.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." Kiba cooed again, gently placing a small turkey sandwhich on a plate before placing it in the vent. "This sandwich is all yours… I'm betting you are hungry."

Issei was looking out of the vent, looking out at the water as his mind swirled. He had too much alcohol in his system and it was affecting his thought processes, though this was actually helping him come out of his shell. At least this was what Syndragosa thought to herself. The alcohol was numbing the pain.

[It's alright. Take the sandwich…] Syndragosa said, trying to sound like Issei which was working. Issei obeyed 'himself' and took the sandwich quietly munching on the delicious dinner. With a ravenous appetite, Issei finished it and pushed the plate out of the vent, which was an obvious thank you from the boy to Kiba.

Kiba nodded and the plate disappeared again, before Kiba poked his head into the vent. "Come on out… I promise I won't hurt you… I just want to apologize some more about the way I acted and help you… You aren't alone."

Issei, slightly drunk, slowly crawled out of the vent like a cautious animal testing the waters. Any sudden actions would cause the boy to scurry back in the vent, but luckily for Kiba, Kiba was calm and collected. Kiba smiled and gently took Issei by the hand and helped him stand up before Kiba teleported both of them to the old school clubhouse at the school. Kiba pointed to the building they were standing in front of.

"This is where I will have you stay." Kiba said with a smile. "Come inside ok?" Kiba cooed, walking slowly with Issei following behind, no more holding hands for them as it was just for the transportation. Kiba took Issei into the main room of the ORC where Kiba went in behind Issei who froze up at the sight of the three females. Issei quickly tried to back out of the room but Kiba blocked him and closed the door, trapping Issei inside. They would have to play this delicately now as Issei needed the proper words or he would bolt and never trust them again.

"Hey Issei." Rias began, leaning against her desk. Akeno was standing next to her while Koneko was sitting on the couch, eating some chocolate calmly.

Issei didn't reply and they expected as much.

"We all want to apologize for attempting to kill you last night." Rias said, taking a bow to the boy. Akeno, Koneko and Kiba all took suit and Issei noticed this. "We were unaware of what happened to you… and we attacked without knowledge of the situation. We again apologize for our actions." Rias said. All of them keeping their bows. "We don't want you ot hate all devils for the actions of us or Houki, so we hope you do not hold hard feelings towards the rest of the world."

Issei didn't repond to Rias but he listened. His mind was still swirling from the whiskey, but he was still coherent. With Rias finally no loner bowing, she nodded to everyone.

"With our apologies out of the way, we want you to know we want to help you. So, to start… I offer you a bed in my clubhouse…" Rias said, opening a door to a very nice bedroom, clean and unused. It had so many pillows and a very comfy looking comforter and blanket.

Akeno smiled and stood forward, opening up a large door to the bathroom. "Here, you can use the private shower. We have another shower that is used by Rias and I for convenience but this one is unused and cleaned daily." Akeno said, bowing her head to the boy.

Koneko didn't have anything to offer so she quickly went to the table and placed a plate of chocolate into the boys hands, not thinking about how quickly she went to move to him. Luckily, Issei was unaffected and continued to stand there, holding the chocolate he was looking down upon.

Kiba nodded and gave Issei a large bag. "This is a lot of new clothes. We guessed your size and it looks like we were right. Please, use them at your will." Kiba said, backing away from Issei.

With everything said and down, everyone began to leave before Rias turned around. "If you need anything… well, just ask tomorrow when we next meet. Please, sleep well." Rias said, bowing her head and leaving.

* * *

Issei stood still for a few more minutes before walking into the bedroom. Undressing down to his birthday suit, he climbed into the shower and cleaned himself rather well. After a ten minute shower, he climbed into the bed after getting dressed in some boxers and began to fall asleep, rather quickly. The bed was extremely comfortable.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the door to his bedroom opened quietly and a small figure was there. The figure walked in and made its way to the foot of his bed. After five minutes of just standing there, the figure crew a tail and two cat ears before she climbed into his bed and curled herself between Issei's legs, using his left thigh as a pillow. All of this time, Syndragosa watched.

* * *

Four hours, at 1 a.m, Issei woke up with a startle and sweat coming from his head. He had a nightmare and it was the one he has been having for a long time. His past kept reoccurring. With him finally calmed down, he looked around and then noticed a weight on his body. Once he noticed the weight, he quickly bucked and scooted back up against the headboard though he only moved an inch. With the sudden movement, Koneko was shaken awake and looked at Issei with her cute feline eyes. Ones that veiled shyness, worry, and fear. Fear he would hit her or run away, making her the culprit of him leaving. Shy that he would hate her. Worry that he would cry and get worse.

Issei was about to bolt from the room and never return but Syndragosa appeared quickly in his mind, shoving him into the frigid world.

"Calm down there Issei. I know that it was sudden to find a girl in your bed, but calm down. Just listen to me."

Issei's heart was racing in fear but he was calming down at the soothing voice of the mother dragon. Syndra smiled and looked at the boy.

"I was watching the entire time of her climbing into your bed and snuggling you. Please… please don't be alarmed. She didn't touch you to hurt you. She was just using your body as a pillow… and sending some Senjutsu into you… Issei… she was calming you in your nightmare. It's why you weren't crying at the end nor did it last as long as it did. She was only helping you and I think she also was going through some sort of her own crisis too… she was hesitant to become a nekomata… so please give her a chance. If I am wrong and she hurts you… I'll never interfere in your life again." Syndra said, bowing her head to Issei.

"Don't… bow to me..." Issei said before returning to the normal world. Looking down at Koneko who was still laying down, afraid of what Issei would do, she let out a gasp of surprise and a smile as Issei gently placed a hand on her head, gently petting her head. It was over in two seconds, but Koneko felt Issei accepting her and that he was going to run away. Issei quickly went back to his sleep, no longer paying attention to her as he immediately fell asleep. Koneko reaffirmed her location on his thigh, heading back to sleep as well as Senjutsu began to come from her body into Issei as she slept, calming the boy.

Syndra was looking all this time and had a puzzled look. "Why do I get the feeling in an alternate reality… there was a black cat fixing Issei…?"

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Any suggestions for next chapter that would make sense for the story?**


	5. Chapter 5

**After some talking with a new friend of mine about this story, I decided to do something different for this story. Something that I should have done the Kuroka story. This one falls more in line with his suffering, so I hope I did it justice.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Morning came around fairly quickly and Issei was still asleep, though he was waking up as the birds outside provided a nice alarm clock. They weren't obnoxiously loud, but loud enough that it interrupted the peaceful dreams he had after falling back asleep with Koneko strapped to his thigh. As he awoke, the first thing he noticed was his bed was empty besides him. Koneko was already gone and he felt a bit lonely but only for a very brief moment. He got up from bed rather quickly, got dressed in an outfit of kibas which was just a plain grey T-shirt, grey tracks shorts, a brand new pair of underwear and some regular socks with the padded soles. He put on a brand new pair of shoes that was his size, so it was obvious they went shopping for him which was quite nice.

With his outfit squared away, he slowly and quietly opened the door to his room and peeked outside, looking at the scene before him. Everyone was sitting on the couches, quietly sipping on some tea while reading a book, a magazine, documents or whatever. They were quiet so Issei quietly made his way out of the room, only for Rias to look up and give him a very heartwarming smile.

"Morning sleepy head. I hope you slept well. Akeno here cooked you some breakfast, so it's in the microwave. It should be still warm so it may not need to be warmed up. You can eat in there or out here if you like." Rias said with a big smile, while everyone else including Koneko smiled, before everyone returned to their previous activities. It seemed that Koneko being in his bed was not known to the others, as evident by their actions. Plus she wasn't wearing her tail or cat ears, so Issei could see she was doing it for his sake and not on the orders of anyone. She WANTED to do it and he knew that Rias told them to leave him be. Koneko took a chance and went to comfort him. Even Issei could tell that it was a sweet gesture, if not stupid. If Syndragosa wasn't there to calm him down, Issei would have ran off and never returned.

* * *

Placing his meal on the kitchen table, he began to look for the fridge for his favorite drink, alcohol. Unfortunately, they had none so he just took a glass of tap water not even the purified water from the fridge. He made a note to go and get some for himself.

Eating in silence, Issei's thoughts were really not there. He just sat and ate like a mindless drone, like he was trained to do. It was only when Syndra decided to say hello that he finally had a thought process.

[So, it seems you are doing a bit better after a good nights sleep. While, I dont trust these people minus the cat girl, they do seem to at least care for you. I don't sense anything suspicious or bad from them but I guess I just want to hope that finally you will be happy. Sigh…]

No response from Issei let Syndragosa go quiet, letting him finish his meal and keep himself in his misery. It seemed that she could only do so much for the boy, so she had to hope for these devils to help her out. She could talk sense into him but without her being a real person, she had no hope of actually doing the entire recovery process by herself. Luckily for her, she saw Koneko as a real shining light and this was something she hoped for.

* * *

With breakfast out of the way, Issei made his way out of the house without saying a word and went to the corner store with some money. Doing his normal thing, he stole the alcohol, paid for it and disappeared quickly. This time he stole a large bottle of jack, a case of beer, and a bottle of antidepressants. While this hsould be alarming to Syndra, she knew that as a devil he could take such combinations of items without risk of dying… though she knew he would suffer for it with massive stomach aches and other things. Maybe a slight hospitalization but she doubted it. She knew that the only thing that these would do was numb the pain for now before forcing him to go through some different types of pain down the road. She was unable to talk him out of it and she couldn't force him to not take these items. While she did take control that night, Issei had the final say in everything he did. She just had to hope he wouldn't do anything stupider than this.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Issei found himself back on the bridge, sitting at the edge with his feet dangling over the water. He opened the bottle of pills and chugged half of the bottle before swigging the large bottle of jack. He looked out at the beautiful river, taking a gaze at the wonders of nature, if he really cared.

 _'Do I… matter? Why do I keep living…?'_ Issei thought, pointing his thoughts to Syndragosa.

Syndragosa was alarmed now. Issei was having suicidal thoughts and this worried the mother dragon to an extent she would yell at him.

[Of course you matter! You keep living because it's going to get better! Why… why are you thinking about this now?! I dont get it! You were quiet just a few hours ago! No thoughts! No nothing! Why are you thinking of suicide?! If you do that, I will never forgive you!] Syndragosa yelled out, scolding the boy harshly.

 _'What does it matter… I've got nothing left for me.'_ Issei said back, though only in his thoughts. _'I've lost my family, my innocence, any sort of life that I could have had… there is nothing left for me.'_ Issei thought, scooting closer to jumping off.

[You will not jump off this bridge Issei Hyoudou! Your parents would have never wanted you to do something like this! They would want you to fucking live your life! Stop acting like no one will miss you! I will miss you damnit! When you die, I have to go to a new host. I want you as my host. I don't want you to die on me and I refuse to believe you are cowardly enough to do it! Stop it!]

He scooted over even more.

[I know I'm not doing much help here, but you have people who care for you damnit! Please… don't do this…]

 _'What's the point anymore…'_ Issei thought as tears began to come down his cheeks. _'Who's going to care for me… huh? Just you…. That's so helpful! No one else cares! I've lost everything in my world and there is no one else!'_

[Those devils are trying to help you. They care for you] Syndragosa said calmly, trying to approach this a different way.

 _'Those devils?! They were trying to kill me a few days ago! They don't care for me! No one cares for me. I am all alone!'_

[Did you not remember last night? The smile from the cat girl? The way she looked at you happy when you pet her? I told you that she was fighting something in herself before turning into that cat girl you saw in your bed, snuggling you and trying ot make you feel better. That girl gave you better dreams last night and you know it. Don't you dare tell me that she doesn't care.]

 _'She's… just one person…'_

[One person is more than enough for a reason to live. You want me to tell you why you should live? Because you can make something of yourself! You can make life better for yourself and FIND a reason to live. It won't be easy to get over your fear and past, but that girl must have had something tragic herself and she at least fought it for you.]

 _'I…'_

[Im not finished.] Syndra interrupted. [Those devils, regretted the way they treated you. They had no knowledge of your past and they acted without knowledge. Alright, so they tried to kill you out of ignorance. It was a mistake. I've made mistakes in my life and if you jump off this bridge, you are going to make the biggest mistake out of them all. I never said this before Issei, but I lived you life. The entire time you were beaten and bruised, I felt that pain. Yes, I told you that I woke up suddenly but the truth is it was a lie. I was there the entire time, powerless, as you suffered. Every whip… every punch… I felt it. I WAS you!] Syndra said, forcing Issei into the arctic mind so he could see her. He looked up at the big pale blue dragon and saw the tears that were in her eyes. [I suffered like you did… and I hated it! While it may not be as bad as you suffered, I know what you went through and you should not end it like this! I… I just want you to live and be happy… Please, don't jump off this bridge. Drink as much alcohol and pills as you like… just don't kill yourself… please…] Syndra said, begging him now.

 _'Then what am I to do… where do I go? Who do I trust? I… I'm lost.'_

[You can start by trusting me…]

 _'I always have…'_

[Then… if you trust me so much… then trust the devils… at least the cat girl.] Syndra said, taking the risk and telling Issei what he needs to do.

 _'I don't know if I can… it's a bunch of girls… and… what if they use me like her…'_

[I refuse to believe that the cat girl would use you like that monster did. Houki is NOT the symbol for all devils! There are some really nice ones out there Issei and most of them while they may not be nice, would not use like she did! Ok? While, I don't know what you should really do… maybe you can start by trusting in the cat girl… and moving at your own pace… ok?]

Issei nodded and scooted back from the edge, but finished off the bottle of pills and jack. He went silent and began to stumble his way back into town as the drugs took effect within his body, attacking his mind and body. About three miles and half way back to the ORC, he crashed in an alley way and slumped up against a wall as unconsciousness overtook him and he began to have dreams and nightmares. Visions perhaps.

The first vision was a nighmare… it was like a prophecy telling him what was going to happen if he continued to listen to the dragon.

He saw himself in chains like before, being forced to service Rias, Akeno, Koneko AND Kiba. Yes, he was blowing Kiba in his vision while the girls waited. They all had looks of evil on their faces and they were enjoying watching the mindless drone do his job. Koneko was not in her cat ears or tail.

The vision changed and he saw himself smiling. A smile he hasn't remembered ever doing since he was a kid. In this vision, he was sitting on a large bed with Koneko, Rias and Akeno all in his arms, snuggling with him as they were laughing as they watched a comedy show on the television. They were all dressed in sleepwear, with Akeno and Rias in kimonos while Koneko wore Pajamas. Of course, he had no idea that Rias and Akeno had very suggestive sleep attire if now down right naughty, but his vision was his vision.

In this vision, Koneko had her ears and tail out, snuggling his thigh while senjutsu was being performed on him, giving him warmth and happiness. He also noticed that Rias was pregnant with his child. Akeno was not pregnant herself, but it wasn't for a lack of trying. While Issei was not fond of the hints of him having sex, he couldn't find himself hating this vision as he was happy. Happier then he could ever remember.

The next one was a vision of the last vision, but this time Houki was mocking him as she stood around the bed and killed each and every one of the girls, mocking him for his stupidity, like he was ever going to be able to be happy with her in his head.

It changed quickly to a life of pain and misery. It was like the first vision, but this time Houki was there as well, grinning at him as she hugged Rias and Akeno. She was going on about how this entire time, Rias and co were in cahoots with her and all of this was a ploy to have him suffer even more. Issei was now crying as he thrusted into Koneko who ordered him to go faster and faster.

The last vision was the second vision, but it wasn't different. Just a repeat. A copy. It was his last dream before he woke up in the night with a massive headache and a belly that felt like something was trying to throttle it.

Sitting up, Issei sat against the wall with his head in his hands, his mind reeling with the visions of his dream.

[Hey. It's alright. I saw them to… I don't know what to make of them… but I think it's your brain is telling you what could happen with your next couple choices.]

 _'I… I don't know anymore.'_

[As I said before, trust me…]

 _'So… go for it?'_

[I'm not saying marry them right now, but I think we should return to the house at least. That's all. Maybe talk with the cat haired girl… or at least listen to her… yea listen to her…. Maybe she can tell you about her own past. Hmm?]

Issei nodded and slowly stood up, stumbling his way out of the alley way. A mile down the road, Issei stopped as he heard a scream. It was a scream of helplessness which he recognized all too well. He let out the same scream so many times himself, it was etched into his memory. Moving towards the house it came from, he opened the door and made his way inside. Once inside, he felt a twinge of pain in his arm. It was his devil warning system, telling him something holy was ahead.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **I honestly felt like not writing for DxD for a long time. I found something out about DxD's dubbing... that really made me upset and sick to my stomach. I won't tell you what it is, but its heinous... if you wanna know... you can PM me... but I won't be surprised if you find yourself pushing yourself away from DxD**


	6. Chapter 6

**here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

 **I hope I didn't butcher this Asia chapter. lol**

* * *

Issei entered the home, ignoring the warning that devils get near holy and continued until reaching the living room. The first thing he sees is a human gutted like a fish with her limbs cut off and placed in random locations around the body, her tits cut off cleanly and shoved into her mouth and her head removed and placed on top of the flowers that were in the vase. The water was blood red now. He heard another scream and a surprised gasp, so he turned and spotted the duo who made the sound. There was a white haired priest, at least judging by his outfit and weaponry, and a holy maiden. The maiden was pinned against the wall with a sword of light with her breasts exposed, including her panties, and was being fondled by the priest.

"Well well well, it looks like we have the presence of a devil here trying to catch a show! Bad devil!" The priest maniacally laughed. "Hey, if you wanna watch it's going to cost you…"

Issei stared at the priest and the maiden, his emotionless eyes staring at the duo while his lips were sealed. His face never betrayed his thoughts or emotions either. He was a complete doll.

"Scared silent right? Or wait is it shitless? I never understood that term myself, I always thought that when you are truly scared, you shit yourself! Hahah! Or is the shitless term meaning you have no shit left in you? HAHAHAH! Let's find out after your dead!" Freed dashed from the wall with his gun and sword, firing a shot at Issei's face who slightly moved his head to the side, dodging the bullet with ease. Freed, seeing this roared in anger and began to slash at Issei's body, trying to stab and hack the poor boy to death.

"Run Mr. Devil! He's going to kill you!" The sweet Asia voiced. Issei at this time had no idea who their names were though.

Issei's eyes flickered to the girl who was genuinely scared for him but he went back to looking at Freed who was trying to kill the boy.

"Come on coward! FIGHT BACK OR JUST DIE! THATS IT! JUST DIE! HAHAHAH!" Freed maniacally laughed out only to find a fist in his gut that knocked the wind out of him before a palm to his chest sent him flying back into the wall, cracking the plaster. "You… you hit me…. YOU HIT ME! You shitty devil! How dare you hit me, Freed Selzen! That's it… fuck playing around. Let's go for the world record of how many pieces I can chop you into! HAHAHA!" Freed roared angrily yet maniacally happy, charging back at Issei with gun shots and sword thrusts. Issei moved his body to the sides without moving his legs, dodging the bullets and the sword thrusts. If the sword or bullets went to his feet, he would lift the leg out of the way or move sideways. He used minimal movements.

"You are just a shitty devil! You don't speak or anything! You are nothing but a loser aren't you?! Bullied right?! Well now I see why! HAHAHAHA!" Freed said, trying to provoke the boy, which worked but only for a palm to the priests chest which sent him flying into the wall. It was then a magic circle appeared and Rias and the others appeared.

"Ara ara, what a mess in here. Going to take forever to clean this stains out."

"Akeno, be a bit more respectful… Issei is here." Rias scolded, treating Issei like a very delicate doll. Luckily, though she wouldn't know, Issei didn't care about Akeno's attitude. It wasn't mean to him and it wasn't making her a bad person, so he didn't care. His eyes however flickered to Koneko at his side and he looked at her for a bit before looking back at Freed.

"Well now its a party! So many sexy devil bitches! I don't know which one I wanna fuck first!"

"You have such a dirty mouth… I really doubt you could handle us… though you could try."

"Ooh a mouth on the red! I like the fiesty ones."

"While I would love to stay and talk, you were laying a hand on a friend of mine. I don't like that."

"Aww, poor red head. What is a hot piece of ass like you doing with a loser like him anyway? I am very curious."

"None of your concern, now die!" Rias said, shooting a black magic attack at him, though he dodged. It was then a portal appeared behind Freed.

"OOH! I'm also bringing friends to the party! Party time Red!"

"Shit… alright, Koneko grab Issei. We need to leave."

Issei stood still as Koneko picked him up, though he was now trying to leave her arms and reaching out to Asia. Asia just waved bye to Issei before Issei disappeared into the magic circle.

* * *

Back in the ORC house, Rias looked at Issei with concern.

"This would be the part where I scold you… and I know I should keep my distance from you… but you cannot keep following that nun… you are going to get youself killed."

* * *

Issei looked at her the entire time before walking away without saying a word. Everyone watched as he just blew her off, not that they expected anything. He went to his room and shut the door, obviously going to bed. Once Issei laid in bed, Syndra appeared and he was in the arctic world once again where she looked at him.

"You handled that very well." She said, a smile on her face. "I expected you to run away from Rias and the others for being quite aggressive and in your face."

"You said to try… and to start trying to trust them… while I dont trust them yet.. minus the cat… I don't hate them… and I know they are just caring for me."

"So, when are we going after the girl? I know you want to save her too."

Issei just shrugged. "I don't know where they are at…"

"Ah… I suppose so. Looking around town would be too difficult… but wanna still try?"

Issei nodded and with that, the world around him disappeared and he was back in his bedroom, where he noticed that the entire house was quiet again and that Koneko was climbing into his bed, wearing her pajamas. She had her cat ears and tail out, she looked at him frozen before she slowly made her way to her spot between his legs, his eyes on him the entire time. She lowered herself to the bed and snuggled up to his thigh, looking up at him before moving her head back into a sleep position before sending the warmth of her senjutsu into him. With a slightly petting of his hand, which was over in just a moment, he calmly went to sleep himself followed by Koneko's calm sleep sounds.

* * *

Unaware by them, the door opened with Rias looking in on Issei. She wanted to apologize for her actions, only for her eyes to go wide at seeing Koneko in her cat form AND to see her sleeping with Issei. She was furious and worried at the same time.

* * *

The next morning, Koneko as normal woke up before Issei and snuck out, hoping Rias and the others wouldn't notice. Plus it was a school day. It was when she sat down with a tea and a breakfast cake that Rias looked at her.

"Wanna explain yourself for what you were doing last night Koneko? I saw you two."

Koneko was frozen stiff and was unable to respond for a moment or two. Akeno and Kiba also appeared from the kitchen, anger and concern on their faces.

"Yes, we wanna know why you did that Koneko." Kiba said. "You were jeopoardizing our relationship with him."

"… I thought I could relate to him… and help him out..."

"While the thought is nice and all, it was too risky! You could have lost us a friend!"

Koneko got quiet again and just let them scold her as they were right. She risked everything to help Issei and she could have screwed up. She had no way to defend herself and there was no reason for her to do so, but she wouldn't stop doing what she was doing. It was obvious Issei liked it and needed it.

* * *

The next morning, which was a monday, Issei didn't attend school cause he didn't have ot considering he was beyond high school level anyway, but it was because no one signed him up for it and he didn't want to. So with this out of the way, Issei began to walk through town, heading to the general store for some alcohol.

With the alcohol, he began to make his way back to the bridge, but to the bridge he had to make his way through a park where he was stopped by a cute voice.

"Mr… Issei?" Said the voice. It was Asia and Issei turned to her, looking at the female he wanted to save from the priest.

[Well… this was a bit too easy…] Syndra said to Issei and herself with disbelief.

Asia tilted her head at the boy for not talking back to her. She blinked.

"Are you ok?"

No answer.

"Oh… I see. Your eyes say a lot… well, I'm Asia." She said with a big smile. "It's very nice to meet you! So, I am doing alright since we last met last night." The girl said, taking the liberty to grab Issei's hand and walk off with him, being a bit bold. Issei did not react but did follow her, walking with her into the main town. He took a swig of the drink, only for Asia to turn and look at him. She grabbed the alcohol and dumped it into the trash, puffing her cheeks out in anger at the boy for drinking but kept on walking to the arcade.

[Well… we got an interesting character to deal with… shes innocent yet with you shes quite bold… haha this is amusing… what's more amusing is you are following the girl around… but I guess you sense the same thing I do… well, again I'm proud.]

"My name is Asia Argento and it's nice meet you Mr. Issei. So, lets play some games!" Asia said. Issei obliged and traded in some yen bills for coins, going to play with the little girl.

* * *

They spent three hours in the arcade in silence, no questions between them not that Issei was one to ask questions. They had played many games, including multiple shooting games, where Asia was surprisingly good at. Her hand eye coordination was not too bad, yet something tells Issei that she is quite clumsy.

* * *

Walking out of the arcade, they sat in the park together with Asia looking at the fountain.

"So, a devil huh? I guess you are scared of a holy person like me right? Well, I won't hurt you if that is what you are worried about. I won't ever hurt you… I'm your friend after all." Asia said with the biggest smile on her face. Issei said nothing but his heart beat a little.

"So, it seems you went through something tragic… worse then what I went through… but I can at least tell you what I went trhough right?" Asia asked before going off about her life as a holy maiden and yada yada.

It was then an evil laughter was heard.

"Aw how sweet. So you still live huh?" Voiced Raynare, the woman who killed Issei. Issei saw her and in his eyes, rage began to flood his mind as well as despair. Despair because she was like an angel of death, coming back to finish the job and haunt him some more. But rage because in front of him was the girl who broke his guard and killed him. A cynical bitch who is going to die.

Issei stood up and clenched his fist, looking up at Raynare with a pissed off look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Issei… I ran away from them. They… they are doing evil things… but… I guess I have to leave now because she is going to kill you. I'm sorry Mr. Issei." Asia said, returning to Raynares arms before they flew away.

"Cya kid… We can finish what I started later. Hahaha."

Issei glared at the spot where they disappeared, rage beginning to cover his body in an aura, which attracted Rias and Company.

[Wow… rage… I didn't expect to see this on you for a long time… though that is to be expected.]

"Normally, I would scold you again and tell you there is nothing I can do for you about the nun… but its obvious that I need to back you up on this. While the responsible devil in me says no, the friend in me says yes… So, let us go alright Issei? We can do this together." Rias said with a smile.

Akeno nodded with Kiba and Koneko gently hugged Issei's thigh. It was time for Asia to be rescued.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **So, good news everyone! I am attending my first anime convention in February! It's called Katsucon in Fort Washington Virginia at Gaylord resort! It's a big one! I am going to get to meet Rias Gremories voice actress, Jamie Marchi! I bought VIP tickets to the event, so I hope I get to take a picture with her! :D**

 **So, this event is costing me alot of money for all I need. like 1000 dollars.**

 **170 for the tickets.**

 **410 for my costume**

 **280 for the hotel**

 **40 for the bus tickets.**

 **money for food and items... so... its expensive.**

 **890 is just to attend the thing in costume... and thats maybe 200-300 bucks I wanna use for food and things i buy at the dealers.**

 **Its EXPENSIVE AS SHIT. But, It's my first time so I wnet all out.**

 **Oh yea, the costume? I'm going as Sub Zero from Mortal Kombat.**

* * *

Issei was ahead of the pack, his eyes trained on the church that was straight ahead. His eyes were filled with anger. They were generally filled with only pain, but pain was replaced by anger. Raynare was the fallen angel that killed him before Houki would revived him. He would never forget the first girl to send him down the road to a broken toy. Now, Raynare turned her attention over to Asia, the nun who stayed by his side and talked to him without him ever responding. She was understanding and still continued to talk to him. She was innocent and while he did not know why he felt like he needed her around, he knew that he did and he would fight for such an innocent girl.

Rias and Akeno made their way towards the forest while Issei, Kiba and Koneko went forward to the front door where Koneko kicked the doors down to their hinges. Issei was the first inside and when the first spear of light flew, his hand reached out and grabbed it. With shock in their eyes, the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek, Freed Selzen, a few excorcists, Kiba and Koneko, were looking at Issei's hand which was covered in a layer of ice. With a squeeze, the light spear exploded and Issei kept on moving, his eyes trained on Freed.

"Well well well, it's good to see such emotion from your eyes. You were such a creepy weirdo back in the house. As I said before, you are a loser and Freed didn't like the fact a loser like you got a few lucky hits on you! Time to even the score shitty devil! Hahaha!" Freed said, charging Issei by himself while Dohnaseek attacked Kiba. Koneko began to fight the four other exorcists.

Koneko removed all four of the exorcists with ease and began to assist Kiba who was having a sword battle with Dohnaseek. Kiba was at a slight disadvantage due to the second light sword the Fallen was using, but Koneko was now in the fray, both of them cornering the Fallen Angel. Issei was blocking sword strikes with his frozen hand and his other hand was blocking all bullets from the gun with another layer of frost. Freed was getting increasingly angry and sloppy while Issei was pushing him back towards the wall without many movements. He was only slighly moving each hand, easily sending the bullets flying off somewhere else. With his comrades in his left eye, Issei was quick and moved his hand slightly to the side, sending a bullet from Freeds gun right into Dohnaseek's forehead, dropping him like a sack of chicken. With Dohnaseek removed, Issei grabbed onto Freed's throat before throwing him backwards, sending him through several wooden pews.

Issei ignoring Freed, leaving him to Koneko and Kiba, went down the steps under the altar and made his way closer to Asia. As Issei moved off the stairs and onto the basement floor, he was greeted by Raynare in the far back with Asia chaind up, and twenty exorcists with light swords.

"So, you made it this far huh Issei? What took you so long? Are you really this weak?" Raynare laughed out, mocking him. This didn't anger him at all, but seeing Asia lifeless on the cross was angering him. Turning to glare at Raynare, Issei sent all his killing intent at Raynare who for a second shivered visibly in fear but she let out a smirk as she showed off Asia's sacred gear to him. "It's a gift… Twilight Healing. Allows the user to heal any wound. It's quite a gift… and now it's all mine." Raynare grinned. "Kill him." She ordered.

Issei watched as the first fool to the slaughter charged in. Forming a small ice blade on his elbow, Issei spun and removed the head of the exorcist who charged him with a wild thrust aimed at his head, so Issei just spun to the side and no more exorcist. The rest began their attack after seeing their comrade easily dispatched, though they were not an elite fighting force nor where they really all that skilled. They were foolish strays who were not even that good together.

The second one came with a beheading slash which Issei ducked under easily. He sent his ice fist right into the exorcists left kneecap, shattering it and sending him to the ground in excruciating pain. The third came in with the fourth in a duo of slashes, which were so easily read it was a joke. Issei made two small daggers of ice and sent them upwards, sending them through the chins of the warriors and out the top of the head, before pinning them to the ceiling above. They were now hanging from the ceiling with daggers in their heads. Issei sent a hammer fist down and crushed the skull of the second exorcist, caving in his face into his brain.

The fifth one came with two light daggers from the side but Issei simply reached out and gripped the mans throat before ripping out his entire throat from him. He threw the throat from his hand into the sixth exorcist who began to joke on it before punching the man in the solar plexus, removing all air from his system making him suffocate very quickly and dying from it. He grabbed an exorcist who came from his right and swung him around, slicing the heads off of the one behind him and the one to his left using the mans own sword before putting him upside down and slamming him head first into the concrete, breaking his neck.

* * *

Rias and the others arrived on the scene after seeing the four die first. Koneko was about to jump in when Rias raised her hand, staying their attack. "Look at him. He is unable to even be struck. He's a professional fighter… very skilled. Let him handle this… he wants it I bet too."

* * *

Ducking under another beheading slash, Issei sent his ice fist through the mans chest cavity, taking out the heart before freezing it and slamming it into another mans face, caving it in with another mans frozen heart. Taking both of their swords, Issei threw them like spears and caught four exorcists with both of them. Two exorcists were impaled on one sword each. Only five exorcists remained after this. Raynare watched with fear in her eyes and she had begun to open a ventilation shaft in the far back. Issei noticed this and threw out a spear and chain of ice, striking her in the back before yanking her over towards the other devils.

Bending backwards from two slashes aimed at his chest, Issei made two blades of ice and sliced both of their stomachs, sending them to their knees. Grabbing their entrails with his hands, he turned them into icicles and shoved them into two more exorcists chests, pinning them into the walls as well. The last exorcist was backing away from Issei, trying to escape his wrath. He turned to run towards the ventilation shaft but an ice chain around his foot tripped him. The man was slowly pulled backwards, agonizingly slow towards Issei. Issei stopped for a minute and summoned a large bed of ice with icicles poking out the top. He looked towards the exorcist and began to pull him again, slowly pulling the man back to Issei.

"No! Please! Stop! I was only following orders! Please! Have mercy on me!" The exorcist began to cry and beg for forgivness, but he was finally pulled to Issei and was laying at his feet. Issei reached down and pulled the man to his feet before moving him so his feet was touching the bed of ice. If the man just fell backwards, he would be impaled.

Issei released the man and glared at him, telling the man to fall backwards. The man began to cry and beg for mercy, his eyes filled with tears. Issei punched him in the gut and the man coughed up blood. With another glare from Issei, the man looked towards the bed of ice and gulped before looking back at Issei. He knew he was dead from the moment Issei started the slaughter. Issei summoned a small blade of ice before walking slowly towards the man. The blade shined from the flames nearby and the man knew slow painful death awaited him should he not fall backwards. With a sob, the man fell backwards onto the bed of ice, which penetraed his back, both ears and only one of his lungs. The other icicles missed his highly lethal spots like the brain or the heart so he began to scream in pain as he would slowly die. Issei looked down and raised a foot before slamming it down onto the mans chest, impaling him completely on the bed of ice, with an icicle in his eyeball and his heart, killing him instantly. Issei turned to Raynare and the other devils. Raynare was beind held still by Koneko who finally pushed Raynare over to Issei. Raynare looked up at Issei in fear, snapping her fingers.

Asia was released from her chains. Issei could hear it from behind but he knew Asia was dead. Raynare removed her sacred gear which meant that Asia would die.

"T-There… she's free… let me go… please." Raynare begged softly. Issei grabbed the back of Raynares head before pulling her over to a pillar of concrete. Issei slammed her face into the concrete rapidly, which began to peel away her face as she screamed in pain for the first three strikes. She died on the fifth strike but he did not stop. After twenty strikes, her entire skin was removed from her face when he peeled her back to look. He then slammed her into the concrete once more and left her there before getting up and leaving the basement, walking past the others who looked at him sadly and in shock.

* * *

Issei had enough and went off to the store. His vengeance was over. He killed his original killer and his old friends killer…

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo. Not going to apologize for being so delayed on this story. I have other stories to work on and the last few days work has been killing me. Im on night shift now and its not easy the first few days doing it but Im getting the hang of it!**

 **Anyways... here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was about 8 pm when Issei exited the convenience store with a large bottle of captain Blackbeard's rum. He was making his way towards his spot on the bridge as it was his own special little pity corner. Ok it wasn't a pity corner, but it was where he liked to go when he was worse for wear. He had just lost a potential friend, an innocent girl known as Asia. She was a nun within the church who was so cute and really really innocent. She knew he was broken but she talked to him regardless, trying to get him to feel better or open up. While ineffective, it still meant a lot of him that she would try. He lost her to some exorcists and Fallen Angels who decided they wanted her power and forcefully removed it form her. Removing someones sacred gear would kill them. So, in retaliation, he brutally slaughtered them all, leaving none alive. The only one he knows that survived the bloodbath was Freed, the maniacal stray priest.

Sitting on a lower rung of the bridge, below all the cars that were traveling, he stared down into the water as he began to drink the large rum bottle, which was a gallon in size, chugging it like it was lemonade. When he finally finished the first chug, a quarter of it was already gone and he already felt himself become woozy and dizzy. With a really quiet groan, he chugged a bit more and looked out at the water, wondering if Asia was better off up in the sky then down here. If she made friends already and was happier. He wanted her to be happier.

[Issei. I just thought about something and you may wanna hear it.]

Issei said nothing in response so Syndra continued.

[You know that devils have evil pieces and they can revive anyone right…? Well… What if Rias revived Asia… Think about it. It's possible Rias did it actually. I could see her doing that for you… and it would actually be a smart move for her due to Asia's healing ability.]

 _'Do you really think so…?'_

[Yes. I actually do think so. There is no way that Asia would be completely gone from your life. No way. She's too sweet to be truly dead so Rias must have revived her.] Syndra said, trying to cheer Issei up. In truth, she had no idea if Rias would have even thought of such a thing to help Issei out of his funk, but it is a possibility. Syndra was just saying these things in order to get Issei off of the metal beam and head back home. And it worked!

Issei began to walk back home, chugging the large bottle of rum while he did so. He felt his brain getting muddled and he knew he was drunk yet he wasn't even done with the gallon yet. He had more to go and he kept on chugging. He was ready to just become pass out drunk but he at least listened to Syndra, though the drink may have helped with the decision some.

* * *

When Issei arrived back home, he had half of the bottle left. He opened the front door of the ORC room and chugged a bit of the bottle, startling the girls including Asia who actually got Issei to stop drinking the rum for a moment. Taking a look at Rias then at Asia then back at Rias with just a flicker of his eyes, he quickly placed the bottle down and rubbed his eyes a bit before looking back at Rias.

"Welcome back Issei… yes you are not dreaming… Asia is alive and well… but she is a devil now."

"Mister Issei, it's really nice to be near you again! I hope we can be friends."

Issei looked back at Rias and then bowed his head to her, giving her a wordless thanks for reviving Asia. Rias smiled and nodded.

"She is a valuable piece to my peerage with her twilight healing… but she is also your friend or at least I think she is… I thought it would be a good thing to bring her back for you. Have a good night Issei." Rias said as she watched Issei pick up his rum and walk back into the bedroom, not even stumbling. Issei could handle his drink, though it did mess with his mind a little. Issei drunk the bottle some more and then placed the bottle on the nightstand before collapsing on the bed, curling up to himself as he stared at the wall. Issei was exhausted yet sleep evaded him. He knew not why though Syndra offered a reasoning.

[You can't sleep without the cat.] Syndra said with a grin on her face. Issei could hear the amusement in her tone. [I think this is a wonderful thing… you have someone you are dependent on and she is taking care of you… well, have a good night Issei… hopefully the cat joins us soon.] Syndra said, going quiet.

Issei waited and it took a while, but twenty minutes after he collapsed on the bed, the door opened and Koneko walked in, her ears and tail out. She looked right into Issei's eyes and made her way onto the bed, not being hesitant this time. She got in between his legs and snuggled up against his thigh, only to let out a soft gasp as the strong arms of the boy she was snuggling, grabbed her and pulled her into his chest, holding her like a cute teddy bear. She was surprised that Issei was cuddling her, but another thing also surprised her.

Issei's breath was visible. It looked like he was breathing in the cold yet it was warm in the room. Issei was asleep at the time so he may not have noticed but this was the first time Issei was doing this. It was surprising. There was also the surprise that he didn't smell of liquor on his breath… he smelt kinda minty for some reason. Like… Polar Ice. She however shook herself of her stupor and began to use her senjutsu before snuggling into his chest, pressing her head at the crook of his shoulder and head, snuggling into his neck before she began to fall asleep as well, her senjutsu on auto pilot.

* * *

Issei woke up when the birds started chirping, making it a pleasant wake up. When he opened his eyes, he froze up and his body locked up for a few seconds, only for his brain to kick into gear. He froze up because there was a girl in his arms, snuggling into his naked upper body while he was flush against her as well. Koneko was snuggling with him. At first, he was scared and wanted to hide in a hole, but when his brain kicked into gear he realized that he was the one holding onto her. He was the one who pulled her into his chest and that was what kept him from leaving. With this thought already in his mind, he relaxed and gently began to pet her head, gently stroking her ears with featherlight touches, enjoying the feel of her hair and ears. A cute cat.

* * *

Koneko yawned cutely, with a small meow, only to find herself rubbing her head into his hand, enjoying the boys ministrations. She also began to purr, enjoying Issei's touch. It was when he spoke, that she froze up and stopped rubbing and purring. She was in shock.

* * *

Issei didn't even register Koneko being awake. He was currently fighting himself in his own mind, his rational side which was sided with Syndra was fighting his fearful side. His fearful side argued that Koneko was just like Houki and she was just using him. She was trying to get his guard down so she could break him so far beyond repair. However, the side of Syndra argued that not everyone was like Houki and that Koneko had fought her own past for him and used a dangerous power for him. There was also the fact that Issei felt warm and safe with Koneko in his arms, just like he felt warm and safe when he was in the grasp of Syndra in his mind.

"Warm… Safe." Issei murmured to himself, his head buried into her back as he continued to pet her.

Koneko quickly moved her head to look up at her, her eyes wide in surprise.

"You spoke."

Issei blinked and looked at Koneko, some fear entering his eyes before he calmed down and looked at Koneko, being silent.

"Will… you talk again?" Koneko asked cautiously.

"I… didn't mean to." Issei whispered mostly to himself. He was scared obviously.

Koneko hugged Issei tightly, using her rook strength accidentally which actually popped a few of his ribs. If anyone knows anything, when you pop your fingers, or your neck or your joints, it feels fucking amazing. So Issei actually enjoyed it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you… but you should talk some more." Koneko said, smiling at Issei. She was so cute!

"I.. don't know what to talk about."

"Then… answer some questions if you don't mind… Are you… going to talk to everyone?"

"No." Issei said quickly, shaking his head as well. He was very much against talking to anyone but Koneko it seemed.

"Ok… how are you holding up from when we first met you?"

"Better… I… I haven't had someone care for me in a very long time." Issei whispered once more. He was whispering this entire time.

"Everyone needs someone to care for them." Koneko replied, using her senjutsu once more while hugging Issei. Issei responded with very light touches onto her head and ears, gently petting her. "Do.. do you need me to continue to do this every night."

Issei responded with a hug around her head, gentle but firm. He nodded quickly. "Please… don't leave me. I… I need this."

Koneko responded with a nuzzle into his chest. "Then I will continue to do this… you are also warm and safe." Koneko replied.

It was then the door opened and Rias was wide eyed at seeing a half naked Issei and Koneko snuggling in bed. It was then she realized that of course Issei didn't sleep with her.

"While I do not approve of you doing this without permission Koneko, it's obvious that he needs it. So please, continue to do so… however it's time to get up and get ready for school." Rias said, walking away.

Koneko slowly removed herself from Issei and left the room but poked her head back in.

"I will see you after school… we can talk about other things later." Koneko said, now leaving.

Once Koneko left, Syndra decided to open her mouth.

[So, you are improving at a good speed. I'm glad the cat girl was the catalyst for you to no longer be a frightened rabbit which any sudden movement would frighten you to run away. I'm proud of you Issei. Despite your fear, you powered through it and at least became somewhat docile.]

 _'She was nice… and safe… and warm. I… needed it.'_

[Yes you did… you needed to feel safe… though now I hope you could continue to improve with the others in the group.]

 _'I could try… Rias… seems nice.'_

[That she does… for a devil and a pureblood at that, she's not overly snooty. She's not condescending and she isn't here to use you for your power. While you may not be her servant, she has no ulterior motives to help you. She just wants to help you. For what it's worth, she is a great person and you should begin to trust her some more. Im not saying have conversations with her but maybe try and be near her more.]

Issei nodded quietly and got dressed himself before heading out of the old school building to prowl around the town, looking for something to do.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **If you guys want, give me some more ideas for this story. About how I should continue it. My thoughts? Rias starts sleeping with Issei too and it builds up to him having a safe nest of females in his bed.**

 **._.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! It's almost time for me to head to Vegas for christmas! Yay! So, this is the next chapter in this amazing story of mine. It took a while to continue this story, but I had quite a bit of time to think about it.**

 **So, as you can see it's shorter than most chapters. It's kind of a plot filler thing plus it helps with his healing.**

 **Now, I have decided after much deliberation, that it's time for me to give Issei the big plunge into the world. This chapter starts with his mindset and the next chapter will be basically the beginning of him becoming real friends with Rias and the crew. No romance yet, but that wont be too long.**

 **Next chapter is the Riser fight chapter... though you wont expect what happens! This next chapter is the catalyst for Issei's change. Stay tuned because I hope it's a tear jerker! :D**

 **ENjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

After about 3 hours of walking in silence, Syndragosa decided to speak up and ask a question.

[So, you have been improving very well… I am very happy… I've been changing your body bit by bit… have you noticed?]

Issei nodded. _'I have. What are you doing exactly?'_

[Trying to make you into a dragon actually. It will help you use my powers better. I thought you would like to become a dragon… I actually don't know why I'm doing it other than I thought it might be a good thing… I still don't see how it would be… I'm dumb I guess.]

 _'Not dumb. Just weird… I like it… I don't mind if you make me into a dragon… to be honest I think it sounds really cool. Ever since I was a kid, I liked dragons. It would be interesting to be one.'_

[Seriously? Well… then im glad you don't hate me for it!] Syndra laughed a bit airly, like she avoided a bad situation. Really, she did something that stupid and was only saved because Issei is forgiving and open minded. [Suppose there is a way to get even stronger… would you take it?]

 _'I don't see why not… this world is going to end up destroying itself one day… and I've decided to live my life…'_

[Hmm… When did you come to the conclusion the world will destroy itself?]

 _'It's human nature isn't it? Always fighting wars over land, resources, women, money, or whatever… Then there is the supernatural world… the three great powers are at an uneasy "truce", but either A. They begin anothr war and this causes mass world destruction… or B… some other power comes in and causes trouble, trying to cause mass destruction.'_

[I guess I forget you are quite educated. So, you want to be stronger?]

 _'I do… if not to protect myself or the world… then to protect Koneko… she's done so much for me… and so has the other girls… even if it's only been a few short days'_

[You are really really improving… you are actually trying too… I'm so happy.]

 _'This is the final time… if… well you know…'_

[I understand. Alright, well, what I have in mind is kind of… unethical… it's… not something many people would accept or understand… but we are going to have to leave Koneko and Rias behind… and go see someone.]

 _'Who…?'_

[When you meet her, you will recognize her… she is from your past.]

Issei nodded. _'Do I really have to be away from Koneko…'_

[Yes, but I can forcefully put you to sleep so you are rested… just be warned you will need serious Koneko cuddle time when you get back.] Syndra said, trying not to giggle.

 _'I'd like that.'_

[I thought so. Alright, well let's head back to the clubroom and put a note down. I'll be the one to write it so they know I took you away and that you will be back in a month or two. Depending on how quickly you grow.]

Issei nodded and made his way back to the club room.

* * *

About 4 hours later, Rias and company returned to the clubhouse, only to find a hand written note on Rias's desk. After reading it her face dropped.

"Issei has left us… to go train with Syndra somewhere safe. They both didn't want to endanger us."

Koneko frowned unhappily and was now a bit scared. She was using Issei as emotional support as well, hoping he would help her out if she ever went out of control with her powers. With him gone, she had no one to turn to… no one that made her feel safe like his arms felt. While she liked Rias a lot… Issei was different. They both knew what it was like to be in each others shoes… kind of. She was the closest to him out of anyway though. And he was a very warm and caring soul, even if he was scared and anti-social.

* * *

Issei found himself, after a magic circle teleport, in a large cave system. It was dark but Syndra had changed his eyes to be that of a dragon, along with his inner core which gave him the visible breath. His body was colder deep inside though he felt warm outside. It was weird. Using his dragon eyes, he made his way into the cave system until he came upon a large mansion in the back of the cave. It was such a weird place to find a building. It was literally built underground.

As he approached the system, he had a sword placed against his neck by a man in an suit of armor. He looked like a knight.

"If you want to live to see another day, _boy_ , you better tell me why you are here."

"He's here to see me." Spoke a voice from behind. The guard turned and immediately withdrew the sword, kneeling to the person.

Standing right before the two males, was a short girl dressed in a gothic lolita outfit.

"Ophis..." Issei whispered. He was shocked, though his eyes were the only ones that registered such shock.

"Hello Issei. It's been a while." Ophis said, tilting her head cutely. The guard near was shocked to hear such familiarity and emotion coming from Ophis. She was usually an emotionless doll!

Ophis and Issei walked into the mansion, ignoring the guard who was staring at the pair, disappearing deep into the building.

* * *

Five minutes of silence and walking later, Issei and Ophis were about seven floors down in a large sparing/training/gym room. Ophis was sitting on a pile of training mats with Issei sitting across from her. Issei had his right arm out with a blue dragon arm appearing on his hand, wrist, and lower arm. Ophis was holding it in her small hands and was rubbing it.

"Hello Syndra… It's a surprise to see you here." Said Ophis, a bit more emotionless than she was with Issei.

[ **Hello Ophis. It's been quite a while...** **]**

"You were dead the last time we met."

 **[Yes, well somehow I'm a sacred gear now… even now I'm not allowed to rest in peace.]**

"What brings you here?" Ophis asked.

 **[I want you to train Issei here to be strong… and maybe help me turn him into a dragon...]**

"Okay" Ophis said, agreeing to this. "I will train him, give him my power and turn him into a dragon."

 **[** **Wait… just like that? Not even going to think about it?** **]** Syndra asked, surprised. **[** **And wait… give him your power?** **]**

"Issei is my only friend. We met when he was a child, before he disappeared."

 **[Ophis… about that… Issei… was kidnapped… and well… it's not something that's easy to explain.]**

"I can find out myself." Ophis replied, placing her hand on Issei's forehead as a black magic circle hummed to life on her hand on his forehead. After about twenty seconds of this, Ophis looked at Issei with a slightly saddened expression. She was not emotionless but she was far from being emotional. "If I would have known, I would have killed them." Ophis said, not even trying to sound threatingly… but just a matter of fact.

Issei nodded and looked down. "I… It's great to see you again Ophis." Issei said, hugging Ophis tightly out of the blue. Ophis responded with a hug of her own.

"It's good to see you too Issei… You wanted to be my friend when no one else did… you played with me when no one else would… you were my only friend and still are."

Issei nodded. "So… what are you?" Issei asked, confused.

"She is Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God." Spoke a males voice from the staircase. Walking over was a boy in a black suit with wild dark silver hair and icy blue eyes.

"Vali." Ophis said, looking over more emotionless than with Issei. It was obvious, Vali and Ophis were slight friends, though only barely. Nothing in comparison to Issei and Ophis.

"Who is this you have brought over…?" Vali asked, only to look at Issei's hand. "Another dragon sacred gear… I thought only Ddraig and Albion were the only ones to look like that."

 **[Ddraig and Albion aren't the only heavenly dragons Vanishing one… though I guess I wasn't considered a heavenly either.]**

 **[Ah, but you were considired to be one Syndragosa… at least by the dragons.]** Albion spoke.

 **[Well that's good…]**

"Albion, Syndragosa…? I never heard of this dragon."

 **[She among dragons was the most reclusive, residing only in the artic locations in the world. She wanted to be left alone with the penguins. She was basically the mother of the dragons, nagging us to be healthy.]**

 **[Bite me.]**

"Interesting… so is he strong? This Issei character?"

"Your fight will have to wait a long time." Ophis said, sounding like she was slightly scolding Vali which shocked him immensely. "I have to train him first… and he has to heal."

"I see… So, the first person in history to ever be trained by Ophis herself… this will be interesting indeed… well, I will be awaiting our fight Issei… become strong!" Vali said, disappearing in a flash of white light.

"Don't mind him… he's just a battle maniac."

Issei nodded and waited for what was going to happen.

"First, Syndra and I will turn you into a dragon… second… I will train your body and your mind to better wield your sacred gear… and then I will give you a fraction of my power… which will integrate with your sacred gear and it will grow as you grow stronger. You could be at my level very quickly."

Issei nodded a bit overwhelmed, but he was over his shock when he felt an immense pain in his body. His transformation had begun.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Oh no! Ophis turns out to be his first firned whne he was a child and she's not completely emotionless?! Oh wait! Now shes going to train him PERONSALLY and give him some of her power?! What sorcery is this?!**

 **Who knows! Stay tuned to next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you guys go. A nice long chapter for this story. I hope it's up to my normal snuff! Enjoy please.**

 **I took alot of time to write this and I took alot of time to write this correctly... so I know its good! :|**

 **Hmph.**

* * *

With a magic circle granted to him through his training with Ophis, he teleported himself with Ophis into the clubroom's main gathering, with the couches and Rias's desk. When he exited the room, he noticed it was almost completely empty as there was only one person in the room at the time and he was not part of Rias's peerage last time he knew. This was a man with long crimson hair like Rias, but he was taller and had a slight intimidating presence. He seemed to be depressed though when the purple light flashed through the room, he turned around from what he was doing which was standing in front of Rias's desk.

He looked surprised but put on a small smile. "Might you be Issei Hyoudou?"

 **[He is Sirzechs. It's been a while.]**

"Syndragosa… It really has been a while and I was most surprised yet relieved to see you have not truly passed on."

 **[Sometimes I wish I did really pass on but I'm satisfied with helping Issei out.]**

"That's good and… who might this young lady be?"

 **[Take a seat Sirzechs. You will need it.]** Syndra said with extreme seriousness. Sensing that she was going to drop a big bomb on him, he took a seat on the left couch, looking over at Issei and the girl.

"So, I'm supposing this little girl is something important."

 **[I'm not going to beat around the bush… this is Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God.]**

At first, Sirzechs seemed really angry but after two seconds of his angry face, which was extremely scary, he visibly calmed down heavily and returned to a normal look and attitude.

"I would have yelled at you for bringing her around but something tells me that I should shut up and listen."

 **[You are very open minded Sirzechs. It's been a while since I've found a noble devil like this.]**

"It's why I am considered one of the greatest leaders the underworld has seen."

 **[I see… well… As you may know, there is a terrorist organization out there.]**

"I was vaguely aware of this… they have just recently started to grow in size and strength but they haven't done much… they aren't very good at being secretive."

 **[Ophis was the one who created them but not for world domination like the terrorists want… She wanted to return to the dimensional gap.]**

"Wanted? She does not want to anymore?"

 **[Well, here is the interesting thing that I am very happy with… before Issei was… you know… Ophis was his first and ONLY friend… and vice versa… Ophis after… countless centuries of being alive, had a friend. I don't think I need to tell you what a monumental event that is.]**

Sirzechs let out a gentle smile at Issei, seeing that Ophis was actually holding Issei's hand. "No you do not. So, you are telling me that she has decided not to return to the dimensional gap because of Issei?"

 **[She wishes to stay by his side and live with him. It seems that she has found a true home, instead of where she was born. I guess she has learned that just because you are born somewhere, doesn't mean it's actually home]**

Sirzechs nodded. "Well, that is good news. Issei, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer. I know you know of me, but this is the first time we have met. It's a pleasure to meet you. I know of your past and I would like to apologize on behalf of all devils for the heinous crimes Houki has committed. She is not like all devils and I assure you we are much better people than she and her group portrayed."

"I am… well aware of this Sirzechs." Issei said, slightly shy in front of the devil. It seemed that his training with Ophis has allowed him to be more open with males. "After Rias and her company treated me like family… well I came to realize that not everyone is like she was… I do not hate anyone."

Sirzechs was shocked at how well Issei was behaving… it has been a month since he has been gone but still. He smiled anyway and nodded. "I thank you for your forgiveness and rational thinking."

 **[Speaking of the Red-headed female… where is Rias and the others?]**

At this one mention of Rias and her company, his face darkened considerably and he became really depressed.

"She is currently at her wedding…" Sirzechs said, reaching over and grabbing a picture of Rias off of her desk.

 **[I can tell by your face and tone you dont like her being married.]**

"I do not… but I don't have the power to stop it… I am a devil king first and a brother second… and I wish it was the other way around… she is being given away to a pompous brat by the name of Riser Phenex. He… he is terrible for her."

 **[Well, I suppose we could crash the party for you.]**

With this suggestion, Sirzechs looked over at Issei and actually studied the boy for a moment. Issei's eyes displayed his entire past, the haunting that Houki has left on his heart, but he has a light in his eyes as well. It seemed that Rias was right when she said that Koneko helped him quite a bit and it seemed his time with his first friend helped him even more. It was then Sirzechs looked hopefully at Issei.

"I know I have no right to ask this of you… but could you save Rias…? Are you strong enough?"

Issei nodded. "I will save her." Issei replied. "Ophis, do you want to come or should you stay here?"

"I do not care." Ophis said, looking up at Issei.

"Could you stay back at least for a while? Try to come in at the right time if you want to come… I don't think it would be good for the Infinite Dragon God to make such a sudden appearance."

"Alright Issei." Ophis said, taking a seat on the couch opposite of Sirzechs.

"Issei… Ophis… Syndragosa… you have no idea how happy it makes me that someone is going to save my sister from this man… if there is anything I can do to repay you… please let me know."

 **[It would be our pleasure to help you Sirzechs… It's time for the world to witness the power Issei possesses. Oh and if I were you, I would watch closely at the fight if it comes down to it.]**

"I will actually be in attendance… I can help out with getting Issei his fight." Sirzechs said, befTore standing up and placing a magic circle on Rias's desk. "Issei… Rias had to go against Riser in a rating game… and she lost… would you like to view it?" Sirzechs asked, hoping that Issei would as he hoped that it would give Issei more incentive to save Rias.

 **[Sure…]**

The magic circle came to life and Issei began to watch the rating game.

* * *

About an hour through, Issei watched as Rias was crying. She was on her knees crying in defeat as she surrendered. Laying next to her was a burned Asia who was close to death. She had given in to save Asia from death and now she cried in defeat as she had lost to Riser and was now doomed to this life of marriage. She sobbed and didn't even push Riser away as he hugged her to his chest, trying to calm her down.

Issei frowned a bit, though very slightly and stood up, opening up his magic circle worldlessly before disappearing through it. Issei's magic circle was a dark purple with black infinity symbols. Sirzechs followed with his own teleportation which left Ophis alone in the room to wait for Issei.

* * *

Riser Phenex, a tall man with blonde hair and a ripped physique. He was wearing a black tuxedo, though the undershirt was unbuttoned and you could see his upper chest, revealing that he was infact, quite muscular. He had an arrogant face on today, though you could see the lust in his eyes as today was the day he would marry Rias Gremory, and fuck the beautiful girl that he has been after for many years. Today was the day he would seize much greater power than he had now and become even more of a nuisance for the devil world.

It was then that Rias Gremory was being escorted by her father, her face depressed and defeated. The light had disappeared from her eyes as she was forced to marry the detestable man known as Riser Phoenix. She was being escorted over to Riser and now she stood before him, dressing in a beautiful red dress that had phoenix feathers and actual fire on it. It was not hot or anything but it was real fire mixed with magic. She took a look over at the crowd and saw her entire peerage, and each and every one of them were depressed and felt pity for Rias but they could do nothing. They could not even speak out against the marriage. No one would save her today. She was doomed to a life of being used as a sex toy and not even to a man she loved. Yes, as a hormonal teenager, she has dreamed of being used by the man she loved and the man that loved her, but this was not the case. This was basically what Issei had went through.

"Dear friends and family… today we gather Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory into holy matrimony. Today they enter as individuals but will leave as Husband and Wife, Blending their lives, expanding family ties and embarking on the greatest adventure that anyone has known… marriage. The story of their life together is theirs to write… All those present have come to witness and celebrate this joyous union and are eager to part of this story not yet told…"

The crowd, minus Rias and the gang cheered in joy slightly. Rias's father and mother did not say or do anything as they felt Rias's pain but were also obligated to their duties for the betterment of the devil world. There was also another one, Riser's sister who did not cheer. Infact she looked very unhappy. There was a girl with a mask on one side of her face who was also unhappy.

"If anyone here has an objection to this marriage or believes that these two should not be married, let them speak now… or forever hold your peace."

Two seconds have passeda nd the room was silent.

"With that o-"

The minister was interrupted with the large double doors to the building opened and Issei walked in, his eyes looking around the room. Rias had her eyes wide, shock written all over her face.

"Issei?!" Rias exclaimed.

"Who the hell do you think you are boy?!" Riser spoke.

"These two should not be married. I object to it!" Issei said loudly. Rias and the crew could see he struggled to gain the courage to enter, let alone say something so loudly. The entire room was in uproars.

"Fuck you boy! The minster has already went past that stage! You are too late!" Riser said arrogantly.

"She is coming with me, whether you like it or not." Issei said with his tone being the "final word".

"Not if you're nothing but Ashes!" Riser said, his hand flaring up with Phoenix flame. "Ni! Li! Xeulan! Handle this intruder before I kill him!" Riser ordered. In that instant, three girls appeared in front of Issei. It was two cat girls and a girl dressed in a chinese fighting uniform. It seemed all three of them had kimono's on earlier but discarded them.

"You should have kept your mouth shut!" Ni and Li said together.

"So I will shut it for you!" Xeulan said who charged at Issei, leaving Ni and Li behind. She began to throw a flurry of punches and a few kicks, but Issei used only one hand, his right hand, to deflect each punch and his left leg to each kick, only to send out a punch of his own, aiming at Xeulans face which struck and sent her staggering back.

"He's good." Xeulan said, wiping some blood from her nose.

Kiba and Akeno began to approach from behind, ready to help Issei but Koneko grabbed them and shook her head.

"… Let him handle it."

Kiba and Akeno looked worried that he couldn't do it, but they abided by Koneko.

Ni, Li and Xeulan began their attack. Issei began his own attack and quickly deflected a punch from Ni and Li before striking Xeulan in the side of the head, sending her stumbling into Ni who was on her right. He then grabbed Li's punch and struck her in the face with a quick punch before pushing her away. It was right then that he jumped forward, right in between Xeulan and Ni's attack, before kicking backward into Xeulan's back and forwards into Ni's chest, sending them both flying in their directions. He then grabbed onto Li who came up and threw her right on top of Ni.

"GET HIM!" Riser roared, signaling to Isabella, the two pawns who this time did not have chainsaws, the knights who only had hidden knives, and then ten guards. "I want his head on a pike!" Riser said angrily.

Issei closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before moving forward. He struck the first guard in the gut before ducking under a punch from a guard behind, sending a upward fist into the guard to his right's crotch, before rolling under the guard in front of him and then kicking him in the back to send him into the guard in front. He began to get into the zone. Using multiple martial arts, he blocked attacks and used his own to strike back, breaking bones with each surgical strike.

His arms to an untrained eye looked wild and he just looked like he was swingling wildly, but a true martial artist like Koneko could tell they weren't. What Issei was doing was using his entire body as a weapon. When his arms swung out, he swung them to deflect attacks or block them, while also striking using their velocity, breaking bones and such. They were unable to land any attacks on him because he mantained a bubble of protection around him. Even with four people on him, he was unable to be struck because his legs were also used in the same way his arm was.

Everyone was quiet as Issei kept up his attack and defense against the multiple opponents. He was defeating them left and right and he was not even struck once. He actually for about thirty seconds had his eyes closed and yet was at the advantage. Rias had her mouth open in shock like the rest of Rias's peerage, including Ravel and Riser. They watched as Issei, a now obvious master martial artist, defeated the entire attack squad.

Issei grabbed Isabella by the throat, picked her up and slammed her onto the ground, defeating her, the last opponent. He closed his eyes and let out a breath he had been holding in for a while and opened them, looking over at Riser and Rias. It was then a clapping sound was heard and Sirzechs appeared from behind the altar.

"What a marvelous performance! This wedding truly has been spectacular."

"My lord?! What are you saying?! Did you send him to destroy my wedding?!" Riser demanded.

"I thought this wedding could use some flair. It's not everyday we get to witness a monumental wedding right?"

Riser's anger disappeared and he smiled.

"I like the way you think milord."

Sirzechs looked over at Issei. "You there… what is your name?"

"Issei Hyoudou." Issei said. Everyone could see that his legs were slightly shaking, but only Rias and her crew really noticed it and they knew why. Issei was terrified out of his mind. He was out of his element and they all knew it. Rias felt guilty now for Issei's state.

When Issei announced his full name, the entire room gasped minus the obvious people. Even Riser was shocked.

"You mean the boy who killed Houki?! This is the boy?!" Someone from the crowd exclaimed.

Sirzechs nodded. "They say you possess the power of a Dragon… I for one would like to see it and see what you are made of."

Riser was no longer shocked and a grin came upon his face. "I see… you want a fight."

"Yes… Dragon vs Phenex… a head to head match between two superpowers."

A crowd member spoke up in anger. "Kill him! He killed Houki the daughter of one of the Kings!"

Ravel looked over at the man and growled. "Silence! That… that woman was a monster and traumatized the poor boy… its a miracle he's able to do this! Now shut up!" Ravel roared before blushing in embarrassment and hiding behind a fan.

Issei took note of the female and nodded very slightly before looking over at Sirzechs and Riser.

"As I was saying, this match would be a wonderful wedding addition… don't you think?"

Riser grinned. "I absolutely agree… I hate to admit it… but my older brothers wedding was very boring… some action would have done nicely… So I would be happy to oblige your request."

"And you, Issei… There are many of us who are wanting to see what you are capable of… would you be so kind as to oblige my request?"

Issei nodded silently, his legs still slightly shaking.

"Issei! Please don't! Just go home!" Rias said, trying to save him more pain.

Riser chuckled. "Issei is a big boy…. I am sure he can take care of himself."

"So tell me Dragon… if you are the victor… what would you like to have as a reward?"

Issei pointed at Rias and steadied himself before speaking a few seconds later. "Rias Gremory." He said boldly, his legs shaking a bit more than usual. Rias blushed at his exclamation.

"And you Phenex?"

"I don't desire much, but if I am the victor… I wish to have some property within the Gremory lands… Riser would need a vacation home for Rias and the rest of her peerage."

Issei's left eye slightly twitched at hearing this and his right hand clenched up. He looked over at Koneko who was staring at him and she slightly nodded, telling him that if he lost, they would all serve under him as his "wives". Issei was not happy at all.

They were then both transported to a battlefield, which was just a large chessboard that was surrounded by castle walls.

Riser was on one side, floating in the air as he had his arms crossed looking at Issei who was far away on the ground.

"You are quite the confident one Issei! I hope you put up a better fight than Rias! Don't bore me!"

Issei was seething now.

[I don't like to encourage violence usually… but this is one of the few times Issei that I will say it… Make. Him. PAY.] Syndra said with venom, her hatred for Riser festering within Issei.

"I did not really want to come here!" Issei spoke out, deflecting the fireballs with his right and left hands. This shocked Riser yet he kept throwing them. "I was nothing but a sex slave and a doll when I was under… Houkis control. I was used, abused, beaten, and scarred. Then Rias came along! At first, she tried to kill me but after that… she did everything in her power to make me feel safe and secure. She gave me a home after I had nowhere to go! I was living in a ventilation shaft under a bridge! I was alone and scared and yet she gave me somewhere to go..."

"Then I met Koneko… she… she went through her own dark past and in order for me to get better, she decided to get over her past and help me! And she is scared as well… scared she is going to lose control!" Issei said, which shocked Koneko. She was surprised he knew this about her.

"And… now… now this marriage… I… I can't believe that even after what I suffered… you guys would do something like this..."

"This marriage is for the good of all devils!"

"Yes, but it forces her to be unhappy… and… and you would treat her nothing but a sex slave… like I was… and then… YOU! You threatened to take Koneko and the others as well?! I… I will not forgive you Riser Phenex! You… I will make you pay for this! No one takes Koneko from me! NOBODY!" Issei yelled out in rage, before running at Riser and then jumping into the air.

"BALANCE BREAK!" Issei roared. With that, a bright blue light shined from his body and he was covered in a thin dragon scale armor with bright icy blue wings coming from his back, looking like real dragon wings.

 **[BALANCE BREAKER! SCALE MAIL!]** Syndragosa roared. **[You made a terrible mistake here Phoenix… Now it's time for you to suffer!]**

Issei was now flying in the air, his breath visible as it came from his faceplate. Everyone was astonished in his transformation, seeing that he just used a balance breaker!

"Balance breaker?! Who the fuck do you think you are boy?!"

Issei responded with a lightning fast movement from his position, striking Riser in the chest with his fist, sending him flying into the wall, crumbling the small section of the wall.

"I will be defeating you here shortly Riser. I do not want to play games! First, a curse!"

Issei put his palm out and his magic circle, granted to him by Ophis, appeared and rotated before a small black ball shot out from his hand and struck Riser as he was getting up. The ball was absorbed into his body and it crackled a little like electricity on the outside, showing that it was now in effect, but it did no damage.

"Your curse did nothing! You are pathetic pawn! Just like that dragon of yours! I know of that dragon! Syndragosa was the little bitch dragon who was defeated years ago wasn't she?! How fitting she is put into someone like you! A reject within a reject!" Riser said, his sanity disappearing as he was in complete fear of Issei.

Issei was generating a massive pressure only dragons can give off. True dragons. It was the feeling of being marked as prey.

Everyone gasped at his words and everything was silent within the battlefield and in the main room. A needle could drop and anyone could hear it.

 **[Issei… while I know he is in his right state of mind… I will not allow anyone to besmirch the name of a dragon… please… show him my true power.]**

 _'That was the plan all along. Trust me… He is defeated with this next attack.'_

"Good bye Riser. This will end this fight." Issei spoke, putting his palm out once more. Ice began to swirl from his body, like he was generating this massive aura. The ice swirls began to form a ball in the middle of his palm and it was the size of a baseball. It was then shot like a bullet towards Riser who was enveloped in flame and charging at Issei through the air, attempting to burn Issei to a crisp. The ball struck Riser's Hellfire attack and it seemingly did nothing… but everyone watched as the flames slowly died out and were completely eradicated before they watched as Ice began to creep down Riser's body, starting from his forehead, down to his toes, slowly turning him into a statue. He wasn't encased in ice, but his body was TURNED to ice.

Everyone was in shock at how quick Issei dispatched Riser but they watched as sparks appeared around Riser as he fell to the floor, before he defrosted and returned to normal. When he was completely healed and returned to normal, the black electricity arced once more and he fell to the floor, writing in pain, screaming. His screams were of the excruciating kind.

"You are done for Riser. The curse was part of the gift of power that my friend gave me… and then I froze you solid with my Absolute Zero attack. It takes a slight time to charge up but you should be lucky I only shot a small amount of it. If I really wanted to, you would be dead… well close to it. Just a simple decapitation and there would be no more Phoenix. The curse I placed on you would only activate when you healed. Depending how much you healed would give you different amounts of pain. Since your whole body was basically destroyed, minus your soul, the pain would be beyond imagining. I should kill you as you are like Houki, but somethings tells me it's your upbringing that gave you such an attitude. Houki was rotten from the inside out… Good bye Riser Phenex." Issei said, turning around and flying away.

"I'm… not done boy." Spoke Riser who was suddenly behind Issei. Issei was then forced into the ground by a massive fire attack from Riser who was exhausted. His legs were shaking and he struggled to maintain his flames, but yet he persevered.

Issei's groaned in pain as the fire licked at his wounds.

[Sorry Issei… fire does a bit more to me than other dragons… I didn't have that thick of scales… but my claws and attacks were much stronger.]

 _'It's fine… it's a lesson learned… finish my opponent off.'_

Issei stood up and summoned another purple magic circle, another black ball appearing though this time it was much larger. It was the size of a basket ball. This was the final attack from Issei which would defeat Riser. Everyone knew it. They all watched as the ball enveloped Issei's right fist and he charged at the fearing Phoenix.

It was then Ravel Phenex appeared from a magic circle.

"Stop! Don't hurt him anymore! He's lost!"

"Move aside little girl or you will be the one who gets struck with this fist!" Issei roared, charging at the both of them.

"Please." Ravel said, her eyes closing in fear of being struck with such a powerful attack. Issei remembered that she is now his enemy and he stopped his charge and removed his armor, landing on the ground with a grunt. He won.

It was then the ground below them crumbled and Issei found himself freefalling. He was in the underworld now and he was freefalling thousands of feet a second and he would splatter on the ground within twenty seconds.

 _'Ophis didn't teach me how to fly in my normal form Syndra!'_

[You'll be fine. You got company.] Said her reply, very relaxed and happy.

Issei was then caught by Rias who was crying. She was crying in happiness and worry.

"T-Thank you Rias." She spoke, her voice cracking from her sobs. "Thank you so much. You saved my life."

"And you saved mine..." Issei said very softly, a bit shy and scared. This is the first time he and Rias were ever alone.

Rias hugged tightly onto Issei's neck, forgetting his past as she sobbed into his shoulder. Even though his legs were shaking, he wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her back. He was frightened of course, but he at least was trying. He promised Ophis and Syndra he would try.

* * *

After a good thirty second hug and cry from Rias, she transported herself and Issei to the clubroom where all the others were waiting. When she arrived, she was about to say something to the others in happiness, but her eyes got serious at seeing what was going on.

Her entire peerage, minus Asia, were staring in fear, anger, worry and the feeling of preparing for a battle. They were all looking at Ophis who was sitting on the couch, eating one of Koneko's cakes, not paying attention to them as she watched some TV.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. It's been a while hasn't it? Well, at the urging of xbrawlx or whatever his penname is, I decided to return to this story. However, I am not completely in tune with this story. I already have two plans for Issei in this chapter that will move the story forward, but I need all of you reviewers to send me ideas for this story. Harem ideas, plot ideas. Any ideas really. If they work within my mind, i will gladly implement them and give proper... thanks to who sent the idea. So yea... here is the next chapter of this wonderful story.**

 **Now. Here is another thing i need. I am going to purge my account of stories that ive written and have no intention of returning to them. I will also purge stories that I do intend to, but will only do at a very very very very far future date. So, I will have only four stories in total that I will keep.**

 **Venomous.**

 **And Women can fix a broken toy.**

 **I need two more stories that are really well done and can go places. So please, give me two stories you would like me to keep. There are a few stories that no matter what will be abadoned. The biggest one is Beast. Im sorry, but i have no interest in that story. Sorry.**

 **So yea. Thanks everyone!**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Issei moved around Rias and sat next to Ophis who looked up from her cakes and looked over at Issei, giving the boy a small smile. Issei smiled softly back at her and Ophis quickly climbed into Issei's lap, gently placing her back against his chest before eating her snacks once again. This entire thing put a shock on everyones face, completely astounded by what Ophis was doing. Ophis had smiled… and was sitting on Isseis lap.

"Issei?" Rias asked, trying to get the boys attention. She was trying to break the awkward silence. "Do you know who she is?"

"She is Ophis, the infinite dragon god." Issei said. Everyone could tell, especially Ophis with her sitting on him, that he was still extremely shy and frightened and was putting extreme effort to do this. They all then saw that Ophis gently squeezed his left leg, giving him some courage.

"Issei… she's… an enemy of the devils and the free world." Rias said, not trying to offend him. She was choosing her words carefully.

Issei shook his head. "She isn't anymore..."

Everyone looked shocked, minus Asia who has no idea who Ophis is or what is going on. Rias broke the silence though…

"What… what do you mean she isn't anymore? She's a terrorist Issei."

Issei shook his head again. "She is not anymore… she just left them today..."

Rias sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Like the rest of the girls, they realized that Issei could get away with whatever he wanted with them, all due to his past. It was not like he was abusing this at all and he honestly may not even realize it. Rias took a good look at Ophis and Issei before smiling, nodding.

"Alright alright. Could you at least tell us how you two met?"

"Before I was kidnapped, Ophis was my only friend. We played together and hung out… had dinner with my… parents..." Issei said, grimacing at the bad memory. A small grasp upon his leg by Ophis calmed him down though.

"If I would have known he was kidnapped, I would have killed everyone involved." Ophis said suddenly and without any killing intent. This girl just said it out of the blue. This freaked everyone out.

Issei hugged Ophis a bit tighter and she relaxed in his arms.

"Alright… She can stay Issei. Just… keep her out of trouble ok?" Rias said, smiling. "Didn't really expect this to happen… today was supposed to be a joyous day for me… then this happened."

"It's still joyous." Issei said. "You're free… you won't have to experience what I went through..."

"I am so happy Issei… and I can't thank you enough."

"Then just saying Thank You is enough… I dont need anything in return… I wanted to do it for you.

You and the others have been so kind to me since you took me in… and it meant a lot… I was scared to talk to you and open up… scared that you might use me like Houki did… ruin my life… make me wish I was dead." Issei said, tears beginning to brim though a quick squeeze on his leg calmed him down and he shook his head. "I couldn't let someone like you or the others suffer… I don't want to see any of you cry…"

Rias and the others smiled at his words, touched by the boy who was always terrified of them. Everyone, except Issei and Ophis who were watching TV, watched as Koneko walked over towards Issei and sat in his lap as well, sitting next to Ophis before grabbing the plate of cake out of her hands and eating it. Her ears and tail were out which was swaying side to side in happiness as she enjoyed sitting on Issei's lap.

Ophis blinked and reached over to take her cake back but Koneko slapped her wrist, surprising Rias and the others.

"… My cakes." Koneko stated, just stating like it was a matter-of-fact.

"You can share." Ophis said, using her superior powers to grab the plate from her and began to munch on the fluffy treat. She took one bite before Koneko grabbed it back and took a bigger bite.

"… You didn't ask. My cakes." She stated again.

Rias and Akeno giggled while Kiba just left with amusement. Issei just watched TV, enjoying the warmth of the two females on his lap. He let them handle themselves. However, his hands wrapped around their waists and gently pulled them back into his chest, where he began to gently nuzzle Koneko's neck, enjoying the warmth and safety of the petite female. Koneko forgot all about her cakes, which Ophis took the liberty of eating while being hugged by Issei, and began to purr softly as she nuzzled into Issei's head. Rias and Akeno left the room and went off to go take a bath together and chat like old friends.

* * *

Rias and Akeno were in the large bathhouse that Sona Sitri owned, which they were allowed to use whenever. Sona was there as well, all three of them in the buff and relaxing.

"So Rias. You've been busy the past week or so. I hear you have a new servant."

Rias shook her head. "That was only rumors. He isn't my servant. He's just someone under my care."

"Ah. Would this be the same boy that murdered Houki?"

"Yes, but as you know sh-"

"Yes. I am well aware that she deserved it." Sona interjected. "So, what are you plans with him now?"

"I'm not sure. I usually let him do whatever he wants to heal himself."

"I see." Sona frowned, her brows tightening. "I want him to be enrolled in Kuoh Academy, our school. I know he's very well educated, but he has no records of any sort of schooling. No Middle School or High School. Not even Elementary. We cannot forge his records. You know this. So he needs to attend some kind of learning institution."

"No. Absolutely not. He is not ready." Rias replied. Akeno however shook her head.

"I disagree Rias. The way he acted with Riser and stood up for you, showed that he had made tremendous improvement. I think he is ready."

"That's not to say he will be able to handle it very well." Sona continued after Akeno. "I'm not stupid enough to think he should just be dropped into our school without some sort of lifeline, but as I hear, there is a cat he's close to?"

"Yes, our Koneko." Rias said, sighing in defeat. "They both have grown very close together."

"Then that would be his lifeline. We could have him be a first year with Koneko… and we would have a… very similar story to his life be brought to the schools attention. Teachers, students. The works. That way people would treat him properly… or most." Sona replied.

Akeno nodded. "This would be the best course of action. I think this is a good step for him to improve his relationship with women, his own confidence and other things."

Rias nodded. "Alright… I will tell him my decision. Hopefully it doesn't ruin things." Rias said, concern and worry on her features.

* * *

Issei was currently snuggling with Koneko and now Ophis, both of them pulled against his chest as he was taking a nap. He was tired after beating up Riser. He was currently sitting up on the couch, his head laid back on top of the couch, and his mouth open while snoring softly. Not exactly the best position for sleeping but he pretty much passed out. His grip on the two girls waists was amazing and while they both could escape, neither of them wanted to.

The door opened and Rias's voice woke up Issei, snorting himself away before shaking his head.

"Oh. I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry Issei." Rias said, bowing her head.

Issei shook his head. "It's ok."

Rias took a seat across from him on the separate couch, her thumbs twiddling with each other. "I want you to go to Kuoh Academy, the school I attend as a second year."

"Ok." Issei replied.

Rias continued though, unaware he just agreed. "I know it's a new experience for you but I think it would be a good step for you. I also think you should get some educational records for yourself. I know that you are already past highschool in terms of education, but there are no official documents of such things. So please, please come to school with us after the weekend. You will b- wait… you said ok?"

Issei nodded. "Yes." He replied. "I will come to school."

"R-Really? That's wonderful."

"You all have worked very hard to help me." Issei said, hugging Koneko and Ophis tighter, in which the cat girl began to purr and nuzzle the neck of her senior. She was acting more and more like a cat every day. "I trust you to make the proper decisions… I will put my faith into you all."

Rias smiled happily. "I'm grateful for that. Well, that is all I suppose." Rias said. Rias and Akeno walked out of the room, leaving Koneko, Ophis and Issei alone. Kiba was out with a client who had contacted him after the incident with Riser. Nothing to do with Riser, but he left anyway.

Koneko stopped purring and looked up at her Senpai.

"… Do you think you could teach me to fight?"

Issei looked down at her. "Do you not know how to fight? I thought you did."

Koneko shook her head. "…. I can punch… I can kick… But I can't fight like you."

Issei nodded. "Oh. I guess I can teach you." Issei said, giving her a very small smile.

Koneko smiled happily, her tail bashing against his thigh in happiness. She began to purr again and nuzzled into his neck. The room was silent for a few minutes before Ophis decided to speak.

"How are you doing with my powers?"

"I feel great..." Issei said.

"Not you. Syndragosa."

A blue light appeared on Issei's left shoulder, before appearing as an armored pauldron.

[ **I am handling the power surge just fine Ophis. It's different from what I am used to but I am integrating it with the sacred gear slowly. I rather not overwhelm Issei with a sudden boost in power.]** She replied.

"I see. Anything else?"

[ **I can't be certain but I think your power and my own are beginning to intertwine. I can't say for sure, but I think the sacred gear will be able to 'evolve' so to speak.** ]

"Evolve?"

[ **Like I said. I don't know until I do a little more studying inside of the sacred gear.** ]

Ophis nodded and patted Issei's leg before hopping off and going into the kitchen. Issei let out a loud yawn, stretching his arms before relaxing against the couch. He was exhausted. He just went Balance Breaker and he fought. He lost a lot of his energy.

"… Want to go to sleep?"

Issei shook his head. "You aren't tired yet… and I need you to sleep." Issei replied. When Koneko heard this, she blushed faintly but her smile got wider and she began to lick at Issei's neck. Her rough tongue shocked the boy, making him jump in response. She quickly stopped in fear she did something wrong but the arm around her waist gently tightened so she continued. Issei didn't really understand anything as he has never had a cat before, but he felt at peace and felt the warmth from Koneko coming into him. He was satisfied. They both just sat there and watched TV, waiting for Ophis to return.

* * *

Syndragosa was always watching and from where she laid and watched, she was very proud of Issei for improving as much as he did. She was also very happy that the girls around him treated him with kindness, respect and devotion. They all wanted to help him and they never had to but they did anyway. This was more than she could have asked for. One day, Issei would be put back onto the path of a normal kid… or devil. She chuckled. "Nothing is going to be normal for him… but as long as he is happy and safe..." She concluded.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So, the new plot things that have been introduced is Training Koneko to fight with some sort of martial arts and Issei is now going to attend Kuoh Academy.**

 **Next chapter: Kuoh Academy. Issei goes to school.**

 **So please, send me ideas. Quickly!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. A review by JonathanTheWon has given me an idea for this story and im going with it. Please enjoy it!**

It was Monday and Issei was currently standing with the ORC in front of the school windows. Issei looked up at the quadruple story building. It was a humongous school! Four stories, well over 20 acres. It took up a lot of the town. Issei was a bit intimidated by coming to school, seeing how many students were attending and the fact he was getting stared at by everyone. I mean he was surrounded by the two most beautiful ladies of the school along with the mascot of Kuoh academy. It was even worse because Koneko, the mascot of Kuoh Academy, was holding his hand. It looked quite intimidate but word had already spread of Issei and his issues.

The word on Issei was pretty close to the actual truth. It was the actual truth though a bunch of excessive details were left out. He was kidnapped from his home, his parents were killed and he was turned into a slave. How he was turned into a slave and what he did was left out of it, except there was a warning that he is afraid of females, so the assumption was he was a sex slave. As Koneko walked into the school, she was forcing Issei with her as they would be classmates for every class, even Gym which would be an interesting turn of events as he was in the girls P.E class. She would be by his side every day all day.

* * *

As soon as Issei entered the school, he immediately was taken aback about how prestigious and amazing the school looked. Everything was clean, made of marble or some other kind of fancy materials. The windows were shiny and clear, some of the class was colored like in a church. It was amazing! He could look up and see all four floors. There was art work hanging all over the school and just a lot of neat things. Trees, flowers, really just plants of every kind! There was even a Venus fly trap in the corner!

"Pretty neat huh Issei?" Rias said, smiling. "I remember my first time coming to this school, it took me weeks to get my mouth back on straight. It really is amazing and we've done a lot more decorating since then as well."

Issei nodded in response and now it was Akeno's turn. She stood in front Issei and gave him a hug.

"Alright, if you need anything sweetie, you can let us or the student council know. Koneko will be by your side always, minus the bathroom, but I'm sure you can handle that yes?" Akeno giggled and let the boy go before walking away with Rias.

Kiba was standing with him and looking around. "So, you ready for school Issei?"

"No." Issei replied.

"… Too bad." Koneko replied, dragging Issei to their classroom. It was the middle of the semester. Koneko put Issei outside of the classroom. "… Wait here until called." Koneko replied, entering the classroom and taking a seat. There was an empty desk right next to her, right next to the window.

"Alright, quiet down everyone. Our new student is joining us. I'm sure all of us have gotten word about him as it seemed to have spread like wildfire, so let's be on our best behavior and welcome him. Come on in and introduce yourself."

Issei walked in and his eyes began to scan the room. His immediate response was a step back into the wall, a bit of shaky knees and a lump in his throat.

"It's alright Issei." The teacher smiled. He was very kind and gentle.

"I-I'm I-Issei Hyoudou." Issei said, bowing his head. "T-Treat me… well?" He asked and said at the same time. He wasn't used to this kind of thing and wasn't sure what to say. The girls kind of giggled a bit but it wasn't at him. They thought he was cute.

"Alright. Any questions?"

Students began to raise their hands. The teacher saw the first hand up and it was a tall bald stick line man.

"Ah… Matsuda. You have a question?"

"So, is it true you aren't a virgin?! How was your first time?!" He asked, standing up and slamming his hands on his desk. The question immediately had a negative effect as Issei's hands clenched up and his eyes shut and pressed himself up against the blackboard.

"Yea. Did she have big tits?" Spoke another one, a short fat boy.

"Are you two serious?! Look at him! He's positively terrified!" Roared a pink haired female.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" A taller and more slender female with long brown hair yelled at them as well.

"Quiet down quiet down! I'm sorry Mr. Hyoudou… Please just take your seat next to Koneko." The teacher replied, sighing as he already began to fill out two detention slips.

Issei quickly took his seat next to Koneko, who picked up her desk and put it right against Isseis, sitting right next to him. She squeezed his leg and shook her head. She knew it was tough for him but he wasn't weak. It was obvious by the way he calmed down and smiled very weakly at her. The class went on but Issei tuned it out. He stared out of the window and watched the second year P.E class with Rias and Akeno have their fun on the track. Rias and Akeno were racing with some other girl with a black haired bob cut. There was also a girl with long black hair next to the bob cut racing. They were tied and they were looking all serious. Like it was a matter of life or death to win. Sona was winning at the moment though Akeno was very close. Rias was in last but not by much.

* * *

Time seemed to flow by quick as the bell rang and the students all began to pile out for lunch. The class he was in covered Math and English as well as a very small Health class. It was the same teacher luckily, but now it was lunch time where everyone in the school would eat together. Large dining hall.

Koneko moved her desk away from Issei and let him out, before walking in front of him and leading him to the lunch hall. As they walked, the stares he got from the girls and boys was intimidating. The boys seemed to send him hate yet pity while the girls sent him adoration and pity. Though there were a very few females who sent him hate and pity. The hate was all because he was walking with the cute Koneko, the unapproachable ice cold petite female.

As they entered the lunch room, Koneko took Issei to the table where the ORC sat together with the Student council, placing him in the seat next to her.

"… Wait here." Koneko replied, leaving him all alone at the table. Thirty seconds later, the table began to get filled up, but no one from the ORC showed up. It was then the bob cut female from the track approached and took a seat a few seats down.

"So, you are Issei Hyoudou? Your performance at the engagement party was very impressive." The girl said.

"Uh T-Thank you." Issei replied, looking down at his lap shyly and slightly scared.

"Ah. I am Sona Shitori. I am Rias's childhood friend. We grew up together."

"I-It's n-nice to m-meet you."

"I was the one who got you set up into the school. I am the student council president. I run the school."

"O-Oh. W-Well Thank you." Issei stuttered. He quickly took a deep breath and looked up, looking at Sona. Sona gave him a very small sweet smile.

"What happened to you was very despicable and I am glad that she was taken care of. I will leave you alone since you seem to be so afraid of me."

Issei shook his head. "Please d-dont." He replied, trying to get better at speaking. "I am here because I want to be. If you wish to speak to me then I cannot turn you away just like that. That is not fair to you." He said properly, though his fists were clenching the metal chair legs with a steel grip, actually denting the strong metal.

"Well, I am very impressed with your improvements, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't damage my chairs." Sona said, though he could see the teasing smile and tell by her teasing tone.

"Oi, Sona. You wouldn't happen to be tormenting Issei would you?" Rias said, arriving with her food shortly and sitting next to Sona.

"I think he can handle it." Sona said.

"You are lucky he is a very strong individual." Rias said, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Please don't talk like I'm not here… I'm not as weak as you make me seem."

"I didn't mean to make you sound weak… I'm trying to defend you."

Issei gave her a very rare and weak smile. "I appreciate that, I do… but I can handle myself… I need to handle myself."

"… He's right. Let him fight his own battles, but she is also right Issei. Do not deny assistance. You didn't come this far without it." Koneko replied, placing a bento box in front of Issei while she ate the lunch food.

Issei nodded. "I know I know. I appreciate it… I do." He looked down at the bento. "Why am I getting the bento?"

"Because we wanted to cook for you." Akeno said smiling. Rias, Koneko and I pitched in. Kiba found the bento box.

Issei nodded. "Well thank you… but can you please just let me eat the school food? I don't want to be treated any differently… like I'm just someone who will break if someone looks at me..."

"Are you sure you can handle it Issei?" Rias asked, her tone serious. "Are you sure about this? We heard about what happened in the class room."

"I… I can do it. If I back out now… then I'll never improve and become stronger." Issei said, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I want to do this so I don't have to burden you guys again. I've always been a burden and you cannot tel me that I haven't. I've taken your beds, Ive used your showers, I ate your food and I've done nothing but mope. I have to do this not just for myself but for you too."

Rias smiled and shook her head. "While that is true, you have not done just nothing. You got me out of my marriage and you helped Koneko and you still do. You are not a burden Issei Hyoudou. None of us think you are and none of us will think of you any different if you aren't strong enough to go through with this. It's only been the first day and only a couple hours. All we want is for you to be safe. There is a reason we set everything up."

Koneko grasped Issei's leg, giving him a reassuring squeeze. She knew he was putting on a brave front, but she could feel with her senjutsu, the fear, sorrow, pain that he still carried. There was so much fear in him, that his eyes were clouded with it. Anyone could see it.

Issei nodded. "I… I appreciate that… I swear I'll get better."

"Of course you will, but take your time." Rias said with a smile. "Now go eat. Your food will get cold. Akeno hates it when someone doesn't eat her food." Rias chuckled.

Issei immediately began digging into his food, starting with the special rice and eggs that Akeno made. Akeno was scary in a different way, not one that would make him revert to a devastated mess, but still scary. Akeno chuckled happily and ate her food, watching him while she ate. He was enjoying the food as his face lit up with each bite.

* * *

Issei, was taken care of.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I worked hard on it. :)**

 **Read. Review. MOOOOO.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter. I decided to go with a very strange route with this chapter but hopefully it was well done. It is extra long for everyone so enjoy.**

 **I really need more ideas for THIS STORY, to give me more plots and to help keep this running smoother. So please, Review with ideas please!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

The bell rang for Lunch period to end, giving everyone a 10 minute interval to get to their next class. For Issei, that would be P.E which he would be taking with the first year girls. Of course, Issei did not know of this development, but it should not be an issue for him. The girls? Probably. Maybe? Who knows.

Rias smiled and waved slightly Issei. "We'll see you after school Issei." Rias said before walking off with Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki. Issei waved back slightly before Koneko gripped Issei's hand, pulling him off with her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before arriving in the hall where the locker rooms were located. Well the female locker rooms anyway.

"Koneko? Where is the males locker rooms?"

"… Dunno." She replied, pulling Issei to the large double doors that started the female locker room but Issei held his place.

"I need to get changed." Issei replied. Koneko turned and shook her head.

"… Then let's go. You are to change in here."

"Are… you sure? I dont think its proper."

"… It's fine if its you… The student council president was the one who told me to do this."

Issei nodded. "A-Alright." Issei said, walking hand and hand with Koneko.

"… You are to be with the female first year gym class anyway."

"Really….? You guys really are doing so much for me..."

"… That's what friends do."

"Yet I'm doing nothing for you all."

"… You are doing more than you know. We can have this talk after Gym class." She said, opening the second set of doors, pulling Issei fully into the locker room.

There were naked women everywhere, walking around like it was no big deal before they all froze up and stared at Issei. Screams began to echo throughout the locker room and they began to hide themselves from Issei but two girls came around the corner and saw that it was Issei and Koneko.

"Oh. It's you Issei." Spoke Katase. She was the pink haired girl from his first class. She was standing their completely naked and without any sort of shame. She had large double D breasts and a mostly shaved pussy, with only a thin strip of hair that lead to the untainted treat that she had.

"So, he's joining us Koneko?" Asked Murayama. She was the brown haired female. She had roughly the same size breasts as Katase and she was shaved as well with two thin strips, like air plane run ways.

Koneko nodded. "… We thought it would be best if he would be here. Is that ok?"

"I don't see why not." Katase replied.

Murayama nodded. "I understand the reasoning behind it. Plus anyone can see he's not staring at us except our eyes."

The lockerroom had calmed down very quickly as the whispers got around it was only Issei. Everything got back to normal and all the nudity was just flaunted around like Issei was just one of the girls.

Koneko nodded and went to her locker, undoing the lock before undoing Issei's lock. He noticed his gym clothes were already inside so he began to undress, taking his shirt off first which revealed his muscular chest, back and arms. The immediate response was not awe but shock and pity. His back was marked. Lined with scars that some stretched across his back and down it. There was no pattern to the scars, just whipped.

Katase gently touched his back, which got him to move forward, pulling away from her touch.

"Sorry Issei… It's just… your back… What did they do to you?"

"Anything they wanted." He spoke, his voice emotionless. He removed his pants and put on the gym shorts and the shirt. The shirt was a bit tight on him though it was comfortable. It just outlined his body extremely well. He shut the locker door and locked it before moving out of the aisle and standing awkwardly in the corner, looking down at his feet. He felt it was rude for him to be there, despite the girls not having a fit. He knew it wasn't right for a man to be here, yet everyone accepted him here. They even wanted him here… This wasn't right, but he wasn't going to argue with Koneko. She took care of him so he had to trust her.

"Alright Ladies… and Gentleman." Spoke the female gym coach, who awkwardly spotted Issei and spoke about him. "Today is testing as we know. So hopefully you girls have improved. Due to the male in our class, he will have a separate testing page but will be graded just as harshly as the rest of you. Now move it!" She said, blowing her whistle.

Koneko led Issei to the gym which was covered with so many different gym equipment. There was a place for pull up's, sit ups, push ups, workout equipment. That was on one side. In the middle and was the biggest area, was the basketball court which you could play hockey on and other games.

"Alright. Issei. You wanna go first for us?" The coach asked. Issei just walked forward to the pull up bars. He took off his shirt and tossed it to his right before jumping up and grabbing the bar. Without even curling his legs slightly, he began to do his pull ups rapidly pulling them out. The girls and the couch were all slack jawed at the physical strength of Issei. Even Koneko was very surprised. At the school, all the devils had their physical strength toned down heavily to that of human limits, and Issei was at the peak of physical performance.

The coach quickly got the betterment of herself. "Ok Issei. That is more than enough. That was… 19 pull ups. Holy shit..." She cursed, which she immediately covered her mouth for. "Sorry about that… but Issei… that's amazing! Can you do push ups for us please?"

Issei responded by dropping and getting to push up position before blasting them out as well. He got about forty push ups done when moved to his right hand and began doing one handed push ups though he was slwoer about them. Ten push ups in, he switched and right after ten he went back to normal ones but the coach blew her whistle.

"Ok… thats sixty in forty seconds… yea it took you about a minute and ten seconds since you switched to one hands, but forty is about what you were able to do. Almost two push ups a second… amazing. I need you sit ups please."

Issei responded by doing some flexibility showing and climbed to the top of the pull up bar and began doing sit ups while hanging upside down, making it more difficult thanks to gravity. He pulled out about forty in one minute in which the teacher blew her whistle.

"Ok… wow…. That… is amazing. Thank you very much Issei."

The girls were all awed and some even had red faces, watching his muscular form do such work. Issei quickly wiped himself off and put his shirt on, looking away from everyone. He didn't want to be stared at but he did kind of show off… and it felt good to do it… but now he was the center of attention… and it wasn't good.

* * *

Issei took a seat far away on the bleachers, hugging his knees as the testing scores were all done for everyone. One by one, everyone finished up. Koneko had done her testing as the twentyeth person so she was now sitting with Issei.

"… You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine… This is all just different… I haven't experienced any of this before… To say I am overwhelmed is an understatement."

"… You can make it. You are strong willed. Otherwise you wouldn't be here would you?"

"I suppose not. Thank you Koneko for helping me."

"… Of course." She replied looking around the gym before looking at him. "… When you said you weren't doing things for us, you are wrong. You are helping me get stronger with my powers and making sure I don't lose control. You are also going to teach me to fight. With Rias, you helped her out of a life of slavery. You may not have helped Kiba or Akeno yet, but you will one day. Don't worry so much about what we have done or are doing. You need this and it's not a burden at all. So just focus on getting better."

Issei was quite overwhelmed by the speech from the small female, but he smiled at her. "Alright. I will."

"… How are you exactly?"

"Like how I am doing since I was free?" Koneko nodded. Issei sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm doing fine."

Koneko sighed. "… How do you feel about women? Are you terrified?"

Issei kept himself quiet and it was several minutes before he responded. "No. I don't think so. I'm afraid of their touch a bit, but it's just a natural response. I dont think if Rias or Akeno touched me, I would be terrified nor would I pull away. I… trust all of you with all of my being. If I get to know other girls better than I am sure I'll be fine and will be able to do such things."

Koneko nodded. "… Are you ok with having conversations with girls other than us?"

Issei nodded. "I think so." Issei said with a smile.

"… That's great. That's all I wanted to know… you have improved so much. I'm very happy."

"I'm very happy too. I'm happy that I have someone that takes care of me… someone as kind as you deserves a lot more..."

"… I'm happy with what I am doing. You and I both need each other. I need you to keep me safe… only you are capable of doing this..."

"I understand. I will do my best to make sure you dont lose control and if you do, I can bring you back. You will never have to worry Koneko. I will protect you."

Koneko hugged Issei tightly around his waist, burying her head into his chest. "Thanks..." Issei hugged her back gently.

* * *

Issei and Koneko stayed on the bleachers for the rest of the period. The other girls had to run around the track for testing, but the coach let them stay together. She could not break them apart plus she knew that Issei would have just blown the test out of the water. When the bell rang, Koneko and Issei walked together back into the locker room. Koneko undressed herself and went to the showers, which Issei shortly followed her. There were more gasps and pity looks as they saw his back but Issei paid no mine. He stood under the shower for a bit, forehead against the cool tile before he was approached on either side by Katase and Murayama.

"Issei… can we was your back for you?" Katase asked.

"Yes. Can we wash you?" Murayama asked as well.

Issei turned to Koneko, staring at her in which Koneko looked back before nodding, looking away. Issei sighed.

"Go ahead." He relented. Koneko basically told him to let them do it. This was some kind of therapy.

The girls gave him really warm and sweet smiles, before gently rubbing his back with washcloths and a sponge. Issei placed his forehead against the tile, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. The girls saw this and stopped.

"Are you ok with this? We can stop… I know that we aren't exactly in your favor…" Katase asked frowning.

Issei sighed. "Just do it. You asked nicely and… It's for my own good." He opened his eyes as they both looked his hollow brown eyes. "If I allow myself to never take risks, then I will never get better. So please, go ahead even if I clench up or slightly move away. Wash me to your hearts content… please." Issei said, not even looking back. Issei had a hard-on as well, his dick erect. Koneko was the first to spot it, so she gently poked Issei's side before pointing.

Issei sighed before standing up straight. "E-Everyone." He spoke loudly in the shower. "I… I apologize … I… was… I was."

Katase shook her head. "That's enough. We understand that you were a sex slave. Your subconcious is naturally trained to be erect in this situation. We understand and won't take it as an insult. It's more of a compliment anyway. We wont freak out right girls?"

The other girls shook their heads. "No we wont." Was the collective response.

Issei nodded and smiled weakly. "Thank you." He replied before leaning back up against the wall, allowing the two kendo girls to clean him.

* * *

After they were finished with washing his entire body, including his erection, he left and got dressed in his school uniform, tucking his dick into his pants to hide the monster. The bell rang and everyone began to leave the lockerroom, with Issei with Koneko. The school day was over and Koneko was taking Issei back to the ORC clubroom, but Issei led them towards the Gym after getting their things from their lockers.

"… Why are we here?"

"You wanted to learn how to fight right?" Issei asked, removing his shirt as he hated getting sweat on his shirt. It just felt weird to him.

Koneko nodded. "… Yes." The gym began to get people entering. The Kendo Club, The Judo Club and the Karate club. They all began to look over at Koneko and Issei, never seeing them here before.

"Alright. I am trained in multiple martial arts which I have combined into my own personal style. I am a defensive type of fighter, so I prefer to redirect my enemies attacks and also to allow them to have the first strike. You are more of an offensive person, so I will teach you several moves that will greatly enhance your ability to fight." Issei said with pride and strength.

Issei looked around and spoked Katase. "Do you know if there are any martial arts test dummies? I need something very human like."

Katase shook her head. "We have test dummies but they are only a torso and a head. Not even arms or legs."

"Damn..."

"Are you a martial artist Issei?"

"I am skilled in multiple martial arts. Ive made my own style already. You can consider me a master at Muay Tuai, several Chinese Martial Arts, Judo, Karate, Krav Maga. I mainly use my chinese martial arts training and Judo."

"That's really cool." Murayama said with a smile. "We can be one of your test dummies if you wish."

"Um… I guess? I am going to get very physical."

"That's alright." Katase stated, shouldering her Shinai. "We don't mind." They said together before Katase turned to her fellow Kendo mates. "Go practice without us." The other girls nodded and went to practice.

Katase smiled and stood with Murayama near Issei and Koneko. "So, you are teaching Koneko to fight?" Katase asked.

"Yes. She wanted to learn to defend herself and her friends. Since she has seen me in action before, she wanted me to teach her." Issei replied. He sounded like a professional.

"That's cool. Alright, so whats first."

"Well, as I said to Koneko. My style is defensive but Koneko is more defensive. So I am going to show her some moves that can do both. I will show her a very aggressive style that ill use defensively. Koneko. Just watch what I do for each strike. Katase. Attack me. I wont hurt you."

Katase nodded and came at Issei with a downwards strike with her Shinai. Issei quickly closed the gap and closed the distance, using his left hand and gripping the bottom of her upper arm.

"Alright. As You can see here, her sword is useless now and you are in perfect position to strike." Issei replied before pulling up his knee right into Katase's gut, right at the navel. "I can strike here, or a better location is here." He put the knee right against her solar plexus. "The solar plexus is a location where a bunch of nerves are. Basically a strike here if powerful enough can render your opponent useless. They will be crippled here." He gently moved Katase to bend her over. Katase grabbed her stomach in response, which meant she dropped her Shinai. "Your opponent is crippled but you need to end your opponent as well. You can do this a multitude of ways but ill show you one."

Issei pulled down his elbow and rested it on her upper back. "This can be a finishing move. Not lethal in this location but you can break her back and leave her paralyzed. If you want a lethral strike, you can do an elbow strike to the back of her neck or even the lower part of her skull where the spinal cord is. A strike right there can be very lethal. So, Koneko. What did I do?"

"… You closed the distance, rendered her weapon useless and left her wide open, crippled her with a strike to the solar plexus and delivered a final blow which could kill or paralyze."

"Perfect, now try it on Murayama or Katase. Though do what I do. Just practice the moves and you will get the ryythmn."

Murayama stepped up and Koneko began to do the moves that Issei did, repeating and repeating the action over and over. For Koneko though, she had to move Murayama with a foot to her knee, forcing her to her knees before delivering the final blow to her upper back with a backwards elbow strike. She repeated this about ten times before Issei interrupted.

"Alright. That's great. You got the movements. I'll get some real test dummies one day and let you do it in full speed later on. Now, each opponent has a weakspot. Male or Female. A males is their crotch and the females can be crotch or their breasts. Breasts when struck can hurt badly. Now, there are even more locations if you can get to them, but let me show you the spots."

Issei opened up his right hand, before sending his open hand into Katase's throat. He placed his hand on her throat and showed the location. Right in the middle. His thumb was on her right side of the throat and his index finger was on the left. It was like he was trying to choke her.

"This is the proper way to do this without risking further injury to the opponent. If you wish to further injure your opponent, you can also just use a knuckle like so." Issei placed his middle fingers joint bone right against her throat. "This can damage the persons breathing and kill them with a crushed throat. Then you have the eyes." Issei put his hands on either side of Katase's head and placed his thumbs gently above her eyes. "This is the proper way to do this, which would mean you gouge her eyes out. Very powerful but again, you can blind your opponent."

Issei turned to himself and lifted up his right arm and pointed to the right side of his body, where the lower ribs are. "Now, this spot is two locations in one. This is where the liver is, and on either side of the body are floating ribs. They are very easy to break and broken bones can cripple an opponent. If you hit the liver, the fight is over. The person will be in agony for over a minute meaning you can further end the fight, kill or what not."

Issei moved to Murayama and grabbed her arm, letting it be outstretched. He placed his palm underneath her elbow. "If I put enough force into this strike, I can snap her arm in two. That will also end the fight pretty quickly. Very simple. Move to the knee. With a punch to the center you can shatter the knee cap but a much easier way to do that is to hit the side of her knee. Knees only bend one way. If you strike this point and shatter the kneecap, no more walking. The knee is also a great location to even hit the back of the knee. You force them to their knees making it easier to beat your opponent to submission." Issei said, taking a few breathes.

"Any questions?" Issei asked, looking at Koneko.

Koneko shook her head as she was paying attention fully but Katase raised her hand.

"Yes Katase?"

"What kind of punches and kicks would be best for this?"

"Honestly, just any type of punches or kicks that can strike at those locations effectively. You dont really wanna do flashy spin kicks as they give the opponent ample time to strike and attack if your back is turned, but Roundhouse kicks and really any punches are a go. The best thing to do is not be flashy but effective. A simple jab can end a fight with a single strike. Its even easier if you have brass knucles or any sort of fist enhancement."

Katase nodded but Murayama smiled.

"What about sword and knife fighting."

"I'm not very skilled with a sword actually. That was one thing I failed at. With a knife, I am very good at it. Even throwing. Honestly, depending on how you want to use it, A knife can kill or cripple. It all depends on the location you aim for. However, in a fight, you want to end it as soon as possible with minimal if no injury to yourself. Aim for vital spots every time."

Murayama nodded. "That's amazing you know so much."

A male approached clapping. "You actually are amazing. I've watched you fight and I am on my third black belt. You are at least master class. Would you like to join the Karate club? We could use you."

Issei shook his head. "No thank you." The male nodded and left.

"Would you like to join the Kendo club?"

"I'm not very good with a sword and I have practiced a lot." Issei said, bowing his head.

"Hmm. Then could you teach us how to fight with our hands as well. Surely it will come in handy." Katase asked with a smile.

"That can work as long as it doesn't conflict too much with your schedule."

"Maybe you can teach the entire Kendo club one or two times a week?" Murayama asked.

Katase nodded. "We can see if the girls would want to. Would that be ok?"

Issei nodded. "I… think we can fit that in if Koneko is willing."

"… That sounds fine, just dont forget about me."

"Never." Issei said with a smile.

Katase smiled happily. "Awesome! Alright well we are going to get back to the Kendo club and see if they are willing. Talk to you tomorrow Issei!"

Issei nodded and began to walk with Koneko to go back to the ORC clubroom.

* * *

They arrived five minutes later, opening the big doors.

"Ah Issei. Koneko. You are late. Did something happen?" Rias asked worried.

Issei shook his head. "I apologize but Koneko asked me to teach her how to fight. I was teaching her."

"Oh alright. Koneko, how was it?"

"… Amazing. He really taught me a lot more information."

"Thats wonderful." Akeno said with a big smile.

"… He even might be teaching the Kendo Club how to fight with barehands as well."

"Really?" Rias asked. Issei nodded in response. "Well that's good. You should get out more." Rias said with a smile.

Issei nodded and his stomach grumbled. Everyone minus Koneko chuckled at this. Issei excused himself and went to go make something in the Kitchen.

* * *

Issei's day was eventful, but not a bad experience. He only hopes that the days get better and better and he gets better so he can live a normal life.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So confession time. I actually didn't really research Krav Maga or any real martial arts... but I do know Krav Maga pretty much fights to kill. So I kind of made up my own martial arts in my head? Sorry lol.**

 **Anyways, yea... read... review... moo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. I should have another one tonight but I was bored so I wrote one early. It's the beginning of the Excalibur arc, though I'm not finished with him in school. Just going to have to combine them into one and write my own version of the arc :P**

 **Anyways, keep giving me ideas. Including harem members and reasons I should include them. :P Thanks.**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

The days went by slowly and steadily for Issei. He spent every moment with Koneko, Gym, lunch, class and training. He got gotten several training dummies and full body protection for everyone. The Kendo club had agreed to train with Issei for 3 days a week, Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. On Saturdays, they would train for a much longer period as it wasn't a school night, so they learned quite a lot with Issei. Issei was a fantastic teacher, patient, understanding and very thorough. He was quite hands-on as well, so he had shown exactly how it was done to everyone.

It was only Friday, so it's been five days since Issei had arrived at school. It was after school and Issei had stayed behind with Koneko to train her with her fighting skills, who had improved greatly. She had began to challenge Issei in the offensive attitude of hers. She was very swift and her strikes were powerful. She hasn't struck Issei yet, but Issei had to take her seriously as he told her to attempt to beat him in a real fight. They wore body armor so she went all out, without her devil powers of course. They were training extra hard. Issei had not really taught any more concrete lessons in their combat, only reinforcing the basics. Strike the weak points of the body and bring an end to the fight quickly. When Koneko had mastered this, Issei will continue with some more combat techniques. Dealing with multiple opponents and other things. Training the senses, etc.

After a good four hour workout, Issei and Koneko headed off to the ORC, only for both of them to feel the abnormal presence of holy within the building. Koneko and Issei looked at each other and Koneko moved in quickly. It took Issei a bit longer as he walked, but he opened the doors to spot two new people in the room, both with holy swords. Issei stood next to Koneko and Kiba, who was seething with rage and killing intent. His face was not contorted in rage, but his eyes were.

"So now everyone is here. This is not one of my servants, but we are taking care of him since we rescued him. So, what is it you want to speak to us about?"

"The church has sent us on a mission to retrieve the stolen excaliburs. Three of the swords are still with the church but we happen to know that three of them were stolen by Fallen Angels." Irina, the auburn haired female spoke. She had twin tails.

"So what is it you would like us to do then? Surely you have a reason to see us." Rias asked.

"Yes. Stay out of our business and our way. This is between the church and the Fallen Angels. We dont need the devils in this town to intervene."

"Is that an accusation? Are you suggesting that the devils and the fallen angels would work together?"

"Devils are naturally weak against the holy swords. Same interests."

Rias's eyes began to glow with her destructive powers.

"If that is the case, we would have no choice but to annihilate you." Xenovia spoke. She had blue hair with a green fringe. Issei snorted and tried not to laugh. "Something funny devil?"

Issei glanced at her. "You seem to think you are some super powerful being. You rely too much on your holy swords. It's funny."

"Issei… Let me handle this." Rias said sweetly. "Since you seem to have me figured out, let me assure you. There is no way I will ever side with a Fallen Angel."

"It's enough just to hear that. I was only relaying the thoughts of the church. I honestly didn't think the sister of the great devil Lucifer would be so stupid."

"I hope you also know that I will not provide aid to your side either."

"Of course. I trust we will prevail if you leave us to our business."

"You have my word I will not intervene. You may do what you wish."

Xenovia stood up with Irina and began to leave.

"Would you like some tea before you go?" Rias asked.

"No. I rather not make nice with a devil." Xenovia replied. "We will let our selves out." She said before turning to Asia. "Hmm… I was wondering if we would ever run into you… Aren't you Asia Argento?"

"Um… yes." Asia said. She was standing next to Issei and beginning to hide behind him.

"I never thought I would run into a witch so soon." Xenovia said. Issei turned his gaze towards Xenovia and his fists began to clench. Koneko saw that and held his left hand, keeping him at bay.

"Oh it is you! A former saint who became a witch! I heard you have the power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils and that you actually used it once on a Devil! I didn't know you would actually become a devil yourself. You must be pretty strong."

"Let me stop you right there before you continue with your insulting."

"We weren't insulting her, just stating the facts." Xenovia replied.

"Facts can be insulting. So, since you decided to interrupt me, I will continue. Asia's power allows her to heal anything in this world. Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans, Angels, Dragons, Dogs, Cats, birds. Everything and Anything is what she is capable of healing. To banish her for being able to heal Devils and Fallen Angel's is a joke and you people have made a big mistake. You are going to apologize for calling her a witch now, do I make myself clear?" Issei spoke, taking a step forward in front of Asia.

"I won't apologize for stating the Truth." Xenovia said, turning to look at Issei. "Asia, do you still believe in God?"

"Of course. I have always believed in God… I still follow his teachings."

"Falling to become a devil is the worst Sin possible, but if you sacrifice yourself to him, you will be redeemed. Allow me to cleanse your soul."

"You can stop right there. You will not shame my servant." Rias spoke.

"I wasn't shaming her senselessly. As a servant of God, It's one of my duties."

Issei stood up in front of Xenovia, right between her and Asia. Issei's eyes were beginning to turn a nightmarish icy blue. A very dark blue. His entire eye was blue.

"Issei don't do it." Rias spoke.

"… It's not worth it." Koneko said, moving to Issei.

"You have no right to call Asia a witch."

"Believe me. That's one of the nicest things I can ca-"

"I don't wanna hear it. You pricks are the one who decided Asia was a saint, not her! That wasn't her choice! She was happier without any of this."

"A genuine saint can survive on the love of God alone."

"God… love of God?! Do not talk to me about that crap! God picks and chooses who he loves. He wasn't there for me!"

"Obviously, you weren't deserving of his love." Xenovia spoke.

 _'She's dead.'_ Was the collective thought of the devils in that room. Koneko turned and opened up the large bay window, as Issei had grabbed Xenovia and just tossed her out the window. This way, the window was broken. Issei leapt out of the window and slammed on the ground, his eyes filled with rage.

"What the hell is going on. Why are you attacking us?!" Irina spoke, running to the window. Rias placed her hand on Irina's shoulder and looked out as Xenovia pulled out her sword as Issei took off his shirt. Everyone could see the scars, minus Xenovia. Irina gasped. "What… happened?"

Rias began to tell his story as Issei glared at Xenovia.

* * *

"I don't deserve his love?! I WAS THE MOST DESERVING! I suffered since I was 6! I was kidnapped and taken from my home!" Issei roared, charging at Xenovia before grabbing her sword and punching her in the gut. Issei had tears falling from his eyes as he punched Xenovia in the side of the face, using only his human strength, sending her rolling away. She was done for the moment she lost her sword.

"Where was God when I was beaten and abused?!" Punch to the gut.

"Where was God when I was raped over and over?!" Another punch.

"Where was God when I was tortured and starved?!" Punch.

"Where was God when they killed my parents?!" Punch.

"Where was God when I prayed for him to save me?!" Punch.

"Where was God when I asked him to kill me?!" Punch.

"WHERE WAS HE?!" Issei roared, his tears falling down his cheeks as he was on his hands and knees over Xenovia. "WHERE WAS GOD WHEN I NEEDED HIM THE MOST?!" Issei cried before getting off of Xenovia and sitting down. "You know nothing…." Issei said, his voice more calm and collected before he stood up and pointed to Asia.

"Asia is one of the kindest soul you will ever meet! She is gentle, kind and caring. She deserves the love of god just as much as anyone else in this room. If you can't see that than you are an idiot! I am her family! We all are her family!"

Xenovia slowly sat up, holding her gut.

"It seems… I was wrong." Xenovia said, groaning a bit before standing up. "I will be taking my leave." Xenovia replied, walking away, without even apologizing. Issei growled and clenched his fists but Koneko hugged him from behind.

"… Let her go."

* * *

During the fight, Irina had heard the story and heard Issei cry. They had made a terrible mistake in insulting him and Asia. Irina had begun to lose her faith in the church.

Irina bowed to Issei.

"I am so sorry for insulting you and calling you a witch. You did not deserve such treatment. Please forgive me." Irina said.

"It's ok." Asia said, wiping a tear. "I wasn't hurt."

Irina nodded and moved to Issei who was in the garden with Koneko.

"I apologize for insulting you Issei Hyoudou. I don't know what to say to make you feel better but… we understand that you were hurt in your life… and suffered needlessly. If you ever want to talk… I will listen." Irina said before leaving.

Issei snarled at the retreating figures of the two exorcists but headed back inside. Issei took a seat with Koneko on the couch while everyone calmed down. Kiba had disappeared somewhere during the fight.

"Are you ok Issei?" Akeno asked.

"I'm fine. Just… snapped. I'm alright I promise." Issei replied, giving them all a smile.

"That's good." Rias said with a sigh. "So Issei… Would you like to begin doing devil contracts?" Rias asked. This shocked everyone minus Issei.

"Are you sure that is wise Rias?" Akeno asked.

"I'm sure it's fine. I thought he might want to get out of the house and get used to the real devil world…"

"That sounds quite fine Rias." Issei responded. "I will do it."

"Lovely. The only reason I ask is… I got a request for you personally by someone earlier today… I thought it strange but everyone who hurt you is dead now… so it's someone else. It's probably someone from school. Is that ok?"

Issei nodded. "Sure. I can take care of myself as well… I can fight."

"I know. Alright, well go ahead and teleport there when you are ready. You can use the summoning circle provided on the paper."

"Alright." Issei said, immediately disappearing in a flash of black light. Just as Issei disappeared, Ophis walked in from the kitchen.

"What, was all the commotion about?" Ophis asked, munching on a bagel.

"Nothing. Just Issei fighting with some exorcists. He just left to do a devil contract." Rias explained.

"Hmm… Ok." Ophis said before going back into the kitchen. She is quite the bottomless pit in terms of her stomach. She loved to eat, especially sweets.

* * *

Issei arrived shortly in the expensive part of town, arriving at an appartment building, right in the living room. His first sight was a tall man with black hair with a blonde fringe. He had a bad boy look and aura about him.

 **[Fallen Angel Issei. I can't tell how strong he is though but this is an Fallen Angel.. but… he does look familiar…]** Syndragosa warned.

Issei mentally nodded and looked at the man.

"Hello… Syndragosa." The man smirked as he relaxed casually on the couch.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo. Enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter. Ive gotten alot of ideas thanks to a few people. Reviews and what not. This time Jonathan once again, gave me a good idea for this plot to move forward. Now, as you know, Issei is making tremendous improvements, all because he has so many people working to help him get better. With Koneko being the biggest lifeline, its not hard to think that Issei could improve like this.**

 **Thats not to say he's close to having sex or anything, but lemons are goign to happen in this story. Maybe 5-6 chapters from now? Now, love? Hmm... maybe next chapter ;) who knows.**

 **All I know is... I plan on either next chapter being a super long chapter... or spreading out the next chapter with 2-3 chapters. I dunno...**

 **Anyways... enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Hello… Syndragosa." The Fallen Angel spoke.

Issei stood up and backed up, his eyes beginning to glow an icy blue.

"Calm down boy. I just like to sound theatrical and dramatic." The Fallen Angel thought, showing off his six pairs of wings.

 **[Azazel. It's been a while.]**

"Took you a while to remember."

 **[I've been away for a long time… no one has ever gotten to be my host… so I've been wandering this void for a long time.]**

"I didn't know you would be a sacred gear… I didn't think the devils nor God would have put you into a sacred gear."

 **[God didn't do it. The four devil kings were attempting to replicate God's work and succeeded… albeit at different results.]**

"Different results?"

 **[Their sacred gear was unfinished. It was clunky and honestly it was a piss poor job.]**

"I see… in what ways?"

 **[A sacred gear can change according to the users wills, a sub-species, but never before has their been a complete evolution. The sacred gear I am in… is Evolving.]**

"Evolving? That is interesting." Azazel said, grabbing Issei's arm and scanning a golden magic circle above his right hand.

 **[The sacred gear is in his eyes Azazel]**

"Oh. Right. Im still thinking of Ddraig… Oops." He said, shrugged before scanning Issei's eyes who sat there looking at him, scanning him.

 **[Oh. My apologies Issei. Azazel is the Leader of the Fallen Angels. Governor is his official title. He's harmless.]**

"Harmless? That's hurtful. I'm quite strong."

 **[As if. Fallen Angels and Devils have never amounted to God status. The other pantheons would crush you one on one. For a Fallen Angel you are remarkably strong, but you are not strong Azazel. Don't fool yourself.]** Syndragosa teased.

"Wow. Still so hurtful." Azazel feigned heartbreak.

 **[Hah. Still dramatic. Issei, Azazel is harmless in the fact he has no desire to combat. He is a scientist to put it frank.]**

"I prefer connoisseur."

 **[He studies Sacred Gears and collects them. It's his Forte.]**

"That is right my dear boy and don't think I don't know your story. I know everything about you… I've done my homework. What Raynare, Houki and those humans did to you were unforgivable, but luckily everything has been taken care of… Hmm… Your sacred gear is evolving… it seems you have come in contact with the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis."

"I live with her."

"Really? How interesting." Azazel said in surprise. "So… thats why the Khaos Brigade has hit a very big wall in their operations… now I understand..." He said to himself.

"She quit the Khaos Brigade to be with me."

"Well that is a development that is surprising yet welcome. So, she gave you a bit of power did she?"

Issei nodded. "Yes. She trained me with my sacred gear and gave me her power."

"Remarkable. Your sacred gear IS evolving. Her power plus the power of Syndragosa is completely rewriting your sacred gear's DNA… You… You can make this Mid-Tier Longinus into a… into the best one ever… This… This is amazing! You must let me study more."

Issei tilted his head. "How would you do such a thing? I will not leave my home or friends."

"I'll summon you every night as a contract and I promise you, I can help you with your sacred gear." Azazel said, getting quite excited.

 _'Syndragosa… What… what should I do?'_

[Take it. I know who Azazel is. He visited me when I was in the Arctic quite often.]

"Can… you help me get stronger to protect my friends?"

Azazel grinned. "I can help you become the strongest in the world."

"Really?" Issei asked, tilting his head. Issei had only been around Azazel for half an hour, but has already began to trust him immensely. The way that he acts, speaks and just the vibe Azazel gives, makes Issei feel safe.

"With the power Ophis gives you… you have infinite possibility… you can even surpass Ophis one day."

"Then… I accept your terms." Issei said. Azazel laughed happily.

"That is wonderful! I look forward to this!"

 **[Joyous partnership aside… Why are you in this town Azazel? What are your true motives here?]**

Azazel looked at Issei seriosuly. "The one who stole those holy swords is one of my subordinates."

 **[Now it makes sense… and you cannot do anything due to political reasons… Sigh… Dragons are so much easier.]**

"Yes yes, you say that all the time. I've already sent word for one of my subordinates to get here to stop Kokabiel… but he may not reach this town in time."

 **[Then why are you here?]**

"To step in if necessary. If he kills the daughters of the devil king… It's all out war again… and none will survive."

 **[So you are here to protect Rias and Sona if necessary… so you will be nearby and watching the battle that is sure to commence.]**

"Yes..."

 **[You might as well tell Issei the truth Azazel. About Kokabiel. That's why you summoned him isn't it? To get his help against Kokabiel?]**

"You were always the Dragon to use her brain… Alright… Issei… Raynare did not do what she did for personal reasons… and… those people that trained you… were not working on their own either. Houki and Kokabiel were… associates at one point or another." Azazel said. He was struggling to find a way to smoothly talk this out but Issei stood up and glared.

"Associates?" Issei asked with venom.

"Kokabiel and Houki were associates. They were friends and have been for a while. Don't you find it interesting how Raynare FOUND you and the humans so easily?"

"I never thought about it… are you saying… Kokabiel knew?" Issei asked, clenching his fists.

Azazel put his hands up. "Can you please sit down and calm down Issei? You can be mad afterwards, but I rather not get slugged in the face by you." Azazel said with a grin.

[It's ok Issei. Just sit down.] Syndragosa said cooly.

Issei complied and sat down but his glare and clenched fists remained.

"I only found out about this after Kokabiel began to… suspiciously delete data from the Grigori computers. I found what he was deleting and pretty much put it all together. Kokabiel, was the one who trained the humans and pretty much founded the slave ring that took you. Houki, was just one of the customers."

"He what…?"

Azazel nodded. "Kokabiel… was the ring leader. He was the one who started it all. He didn't target you however… that was Houki's doing… but Kokabiel was the one who sent the men and had your parents removed from the picture. After finding out the humans were getting greedy and that I was getting close to the trail, he sent Raynare in and removed all traces of the humans from the picture, so nothing could pin him to the slave ring. However, he did not realize I had already read the data before it vanished."

Issei sat there, his eyes becoming hollow once more as the past began to reemerge. Kokabiel… could start it all over again for him… Issei could be sent back to being a slave again…

 **[Issei! No one is sending you back to the slave world! Snap out of it!]**

"Issei. I am going to give you my permission to do this… Kill Kokabiel."

 **[Issei… Azazel is known for being an advocate of peace. He was the one to remove himself from the war first… this is not something normal for him to tell someone… especially a Fallen Angel.]**

"I want him dead and I have for a while… I… don't know what else to say… but feed on that rage you are feeling."

Issei stayed silent, his eyes focusing on his shoes before he began to growl a bit. "Can I beat him?" Issei asked.

Azazel stayed silent. "If I had more time to help you with your sacred gear I could defintely help you beat him..."

 **[How close is he to Kokabiels level do you think?]**

"He is the weakest of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. Baraqiel and I are both stronger than he is..." Azazel hummed a bit. "Issei is not near my level yet in terms of his sacred gear powers… but he could put up a decent fight for a while."

 **[Issei has a lot of skill in fights… martial arts.]**

"That… could help. Hmm… It's a possibility..."

 **[What do you have in mind Azazel?]**

"I can't guarentee it… as it might be dangerous… but if Ophis can inject more of her power into him… you can force him to evolve..."

 **[That's dangerous… Issei may not be able to handle such a power increase.]**

"I know… but it's the only way I see out of this. The devils in this town have no chance against Kokabiel unless he went easy on them… Issei is the only one close enough to do so."

"I'll do it." Issei said, looking up. "I want him dead. I want him DEAD!"

Azazel smiled a bit. "We all do. Alright… well it's getting late. I know you said you will do it… but I advise discussing it with your friends and Ophis herself."

 **[He's right Issei. This isn't something to take lightly… who knows. Maybe you wont need to. Let's go home.]**

"Alright… Let's go home." Issei said, standing up.

"Ah… before you go… For the contract, take this." Azazel said, placing a painting in Issei's hands.

Issei nodded. "Alright. Thank you Azazel."

"No worries my dear boy. I'll see you soon. I need to do some more research myself. I will keep my promise and make you strong."

Issei nodded and left, walking home quietly instead of teleporting away.

[What do you plan on doing Issei? It's dangerous to get more power from Ophis right now. You need to evolve your sacred gear before its safe to get more power. You are quite close to evolving but its in a dangerous stage.]

"I will talk with Ophis about it… I… I don't want to go back… he has to pay."

[I agree. I agree completely. He has to pay for what he did.]

"What do you think I should do?"

[This is your choice. If you are strong willed enough… I say go for it… but as I said its dangerous… you can get hurt with the power.]

Issei nodded and opened the door to the ORC clubroom, entering the big room where Rias was busy doing paperwork. She looked up and smile.

"You were gone for a while Issei. I'm quite surprised… how did it go?"

"I… need to talk to all of you… Kiba included."

Rias looked concerned and had worry on her features. "Kiba… ran away."

"He did what?"

"It's… a story for another time… It's getting late and I am preparing for bed… can we talk about what you wanna talk about tomorrow?"

"Fine." Issei said, sighing. "Where's Koneko?" Issei asked.

"In the bedroom sleeping…" Rias asked, walking forward and standing before Issei. "I want to sleep with you."

Issei blinked a few times and looked at her. "Why…?" He asked, confused. He wasn't scared or anything, it was just a odd thing to say.

"I just want to. I… can't explain it right now… just can I?" She asked cutely.

Issei shook his head. "No. I don't think I can handle it." Issei said, turning away and opening the door to his bedroom. "However… you can pull a Koneko." Issei offered before entering the bedroom and closing the door. Rias looked confused and wanted to ask what he meant, but she walked away since she didn't want to disturb the occupants of the room.

* * *

[That… is quite brave of you… to offer your bed with Rias…]

 _'I kind of understand what she is saying. It's impossible for me to sleep alone… I can't really blame her for wanting to sleep with someone else. Plus, I think we both know I can use more lifelines.'_

[You really are hard to understand sometimes Issei. Im very proud of you though. Have a good night.] She said before disappearing.

Issei smiled and looked at Koneko who was sleeping soundly, snoring softly. Issei undressed himself to his boxers as this was his preferred sleeping arrangement. He hated being hot, and snuggling with full clothes was just way too hot for him. He climbed into bed and quickly pulled Koneko into his chest, albeit gently, falling asleep quickly as exhaustion overtook him. He did not even notice Ophis who was sleeping on the other side of the bed under the covers. She was completely covered, like she was dead.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Give me more ideas for this story**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

The next morning came and Issei slowly began to awake but as soon as he awoke, his right fist clenched as his left one was being snuggled by Koneko who began to awaken after hearing the heartbeat of Issei get louder and faster.

"Nya… you're up early."

"I have business today… I… I found something out last night when I was busy with my contract."

Koneko sat up and looked down at him seriously. "What happened?"

"I found out the ring leader who caused everything… Who started it all..." Issei said, standing up and getting dressed in a T-shirt and pants. Today was Saturday and he had plans to train Koneko, Katase, Muryama and the rest of the Kendo club, but that wasn't going to happen.

"You found out what?!" Koneko was shocked.

"I want to explain it to everyone at once… Everything." Issei said, opening the bedroom door.

Koneko nodded and went to get dressed as well before coming out of the bedroom. Everyone, minus Kiba was sitting down in their respective places. Ophis and Koneko sat on Issei's lap, Rias and Akeno on the desk.

"Issei… I gathered everyone here this morning… what's the problem from last night?"

Issei removed Koneko and Ophis from his lap and stood up, walking over towards the large bay windows. "The contract from yesterday was from Azazel himself. I met him last night." He said, letting that sink in.

"He did what…? Are you ok?!" Rias asked, really concerned.

"Quite fine. He is a good man… I trust him… but… that's not the problem. He told me something… who stole the swords… It's Kokabiel."

"You got to be kidding me..." Rias said, cursing under her breath. "That warmonger stole the swords… he must be trying to restart the war."

"He was the one who started the slave circle with the humans who kidnapped me."

"He did what?!" Akeno asked, getting up. "How…. How despicable."

"He was also the one who killed my parents… he's the one who sent the men in my house and killed my parents before taking me away..."

"Oh Issei… I'm so sorry..." Rias said, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know this must not be easy."

Issei shook his head. "I'm fine… I can handle this… but there is more… When Azazel got on his trail after finding some suspicious actions coming from Kokabiel, he sent in Raynare to kill me and the other humans, not wanting this to come back to him. Unknown to him, Houki was coming that day to inspect my progress and took me under her 'wing'. Everything was caused by Him and Houki… they were associates..."

Akeno came over as well, hugging him gently. Issei hugged her back, neither saying a word. No one spoke for several minutes until Rias decided to ask.

"What… do you plan on doing about this then?"

"I will kill him. He is the last infection… and I will kill him with my own hands."

"Are you sure you want to do this Issei? You are talking about Murder."

"It's called Justice. There is no reason for him to be alive anymore. He has wasted his last breath on this earth making me suffer!"

Rias put her hands up in surrender. "I understand and I agree… I just wanted you to know what kind of path you are going down."

"I am not going to murder everyone just because… but this bastard deserves it."

"Alright Issei. We understand and we will follow you."

"No… I will fight him alone. None of you can keep up with his power… only I can… If he goes all out… you will be wiped out..." Issei said.

"Surely you aren't strong enough yet either to go against him."

"No… but there is a way around that. Azazel and Syndragosa have found out something. Due to Ophis injecting her power into me, my sacred gear, if you can even call it that, is changing… like it's rewriting it's own DNA. Sacred gears can change like sub-species, but mine is an inferior copy. However, due to Ophis's infinite power… I gained something stronger than a sacred gear… something absolutely monstrous. The ability to make my own Sacred gear essientially."

"Thats… amazing." Rias said completely shocked. Everyone was, minus Ophis who was just eating some cake.

"Yes… problem is… I'm not strong enough yet to invoke the complete change… Azazel is going to train me to invoke the change… but we don't have that time… the only way we found was another injection by Ophis."

"That, could be dangerous." Ophis said, looking up at him. "I injected only enough to make you stronger and only as much as your body could handle. You cannot handle anymore right now. Once you evolve, I can give you more but you aren't strong enough to handle more… your body can break down possibly."

"I know Ophis… but it's the only way..."

"I, can fight him instead." Ophis suggested, looking up at him. "I, would like to."

Issei shook his head. "I don't really want the world to know yet that you exist. The Khaos Brigade can't know right now… if they find you they will somehow find a way to bring you back to them… I would like that to not happen."

Ophis nodded. "I understand and I'll obey your wishes. If you wish for another injection… I will do so."

"I do wish for it..." Issei said.

"Wait Issei… she even she thats dangerous! Have you thought this through?!"

"Rias, I am the only one who should fight him. If I dont face him… Then I wont ever get rid of this… this is my fight and my fight alone."

Rias nodded and sighed. "I know that… I know..."

Issei smiled. "I can't die… I haven't taught Koneko all there was to know about fighting yet. I haven't done all I wanted in this world yet… and after all I've gone through… there is no way I will die from this… Have faith."

Rias shook her head and smiled. "Alright Issei. We will trust you to make the right decisions… but we're coming with you to the fight to cheer you on."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now Ophis… you want to do this?"

Ophis stood up and offered her hand. "Yes… let's go to your room and prepare. It takes a while." Ophis replied, smiling softly before dragging him off.

* * *

Rias turned and accessed a magic circle, calling up Sona who answered on the other line.

"Yes Rias?" Sona asked.

"Kokabiel is the one responsible for everything." Rias blurted out.

"I know that. I just got word from one of my servants. He was spotted flying through the town. There is something going on at the school in the sports grounds. He is about to make his move. What is the plan Rias?"

"Issei is going to fight him. Kokabiel is the counterpart to Houki… they both caused everything with him."

"Understood. I can already see what's to happen… but is he strong enough?"

"He will be. He assures us that the process he is going through will make him strong enough to fight Kokabiel."

"I see. I will have to let your brother know about this before the fight though. Even if Issei can win… on the off chance he loses… we need the assistance."

"That… wont be necessary. Ophis will kill him if Issei will lose."

"Wait… Ophis?!" Sona replied. "What's going on over there?"

"Oh… right… you don't have a clue. Uh… gotta go bye!" Rias said, hanging up.

Rias looked at Akeno and Koneko. "We need to prepare for this. We need to find Kiba..." Rias said. Akeno and Koneko nodded and teleported out quickly, going out to search. Rias put a note on the table before disappearing herself.

* * *

In Issei's bedroom, Issei was sitting in his boxers in a circle that was being drawn by Ophis with her magic. It was a purple magic circle which the lines were in the shape of a long slender purple and black eastern dragon. It was the symbol of the Ouroboros Dragon. The Infinity Dragon God. Ophis. The dragon that was eating it's own tail. There was two circles and then several candles were being placed.

"I've only done this once… with you… and this is different." Ophis said. "What I did to you was very dangerous and it was surprising you survived the transfer of power… this is a safe way to transfer power… but now there is the chance you cant handle the extra power. Are you sure you want this Issei? Think of your body like a battery. If you get too much power put into you… you have to find an outlet for your power… but you don't have one… basically… unless your body can use the extra power in a proper way, like integrate it… you will not explode… Do you understand?"

Issei nodded. "I have gotten this far by being strong willed and just being strong… I now have others who care for me and want me to survive. Yourself included… I cannot die here… I will not die here. I promise you I will not die."

Ophis quickly hugged Issei, being surprisingly different. "Please… don't die and come back after this to me..."

Issei hugged Ophis back and nodded. "I promise… I'll survive and still be here with you." Issei said. Ophis pushed herself away after a few seconds and nodded. "Alright… You must stay in this circle until the process is complete. It will be a steady yet small flow of the power as usual. You should be ready by tonight… as usual… you will be unconscious once the power flows in. Are you ready?"

Issei nodded and in that instant, he was knocked out yet he stayed upright in his Indian stance. Ophis sat in another circle and there was a very small black stream of her power that flowed in wisps into Issei.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard of the sports festival, Kokabiel waited in a large floating throne, looking down at a bald fat man work on a magic circle.

"How much longer Valper?"

"It will be ready by eight P.M tonight. This is delicate work to make this magic circle perfect. You said it yourself… you are incapable of doing such a thing… only I can. Please me patient."

"Very well. I hope to have a grand show tonight."

"You will… Freed is ready to wield the Excaliburs."

"Are you sure you are capable of defeating those pesky exorcists and that knight?"

"Yes boss! Ehehehe. I was able to fight them fairly when it was only two of the exorcists and that was just with Rapidly! Once I have my hands on more, I can obliterate them all! AHAHAHAH!"

"I like your spirit Freed… It's good I didn't kill you when we first met… I guess all we shall do is wait..."

There was a magic field over the sports center as they did their work, so the humans would have no idea what was going on. Murayama and Katase were in the gym, doing their moves that Issei had taught them, training without him. They never came on Saturdays to the gym, as they trained at their home, but this was where all the equipment for martial arts was.

* * *

Kiba had joined forces with Xenovia and Irina after a long argument, Kiba losing in favor of Irina. Kiba wanted to not join forces and destroy all Excaliburs, but Irina talked him out of it. They were currently waiting in the nearby abandoned church, watching the school from afar.

"I think we have some information you might want to hear." Xenovia said, walking over to Kiba who was in the tower watching the school with the magic barrier.

"Oh?" Kiba retorted, still unhappy.

"Yes… it seems that Issei and Kokabiel are going to fight. I don't know why but it will be a one on one match."

"Is that so? How did you get this information?"

"I was hearing Rias's queen and rook talk about it as they were looking for you. I just overheard."

"I see… I guess Kokabiel must have done something to Issei in the past… how interesting."

"I heard that Kokabiel had some business with slave trading and such." Irina piped in. "Rumors though."

"That must be it then..." Kiba said. "Issei was a slave for most of his life… pretty much all of it. That is the only thing that will set him off and will him to fight like that… especially go one on one. He could have sicked the Infinite Dragon God on him… but he isn't… that is the only logical explanation…"

"So… this Issei… was a slave huh…?" Xenovia asked, taking a seat near Kiba.

"Yes. When he was six, these humans invaded his home and killed his parents… then he was taken away by them to a secret location that even we don't know about. There… they trained him to be obedient… broke him down for many years… to be a sex slave. You saw his back… you know what he endured. Raynare, a Fallen Angel, had entered the building and slaughtered the humans… before killing Issei with a stab to his stomach. Issei was picked up by Houki… the devil girl who hired the humans to kidnap Issei… as she wanted a sex slave for her peerage and herself. Houki was finally killed by Issei and Syndragosa a few years after that… before we picked him up."

"The man you fought… was what we had got him to. Issei was terrified of women… absolutely terrified of them. I had to get him to come out of a vent near the bridge that connects to the small Island. From there, Koneko was the pretty much the catalyst. If it wasn't for her… I'm not sure what he could be like today. She got him to talk with everyone in the group… got him to think for himself. To finally be able to be free. While he isn't perfect… he's in really good shape thanks to Koneko. Hopefully… he will finally be free from all the burdens… and the memories… and finally be normal."

Xenovia sighed. "I really screwed up back there..."

"Yes… you did… but you can still apologize and make up for it… maybe come back into his eyes properly."

"I see… I will have to do that then… I was wrong… I spoke without thinking… I never knew I would run into someone like that..."

Kiba nodded. "None of us did…" Kiba said.

The church became quiet and now they just waited for the action to begin.

* * *

 **Ten hours later.**

* * *

It was 6:45 and Issei was jolted awake as the process was complete. Issei was given another large dose of Ophis's powers and he felt the power surging within his body. He held his head as a massive headache came on, but Syndragosa helped out and cooled him off.

 **[The Fallen Angel was right… this power has finally unlocked the ability for you to evolve. Issei. If you can imagine your sacred gear's balance breaker… what would it be? That is what you can do… Actually… ill just show you all the options you have.]** Syndragosa said, pulling Issei into the arctic world again. Before him, things began flashing and he began to skim through everything. As he picked certain 'items' he got a warning. **[You can only have a limited number of these options integrated. You must choose wisely what you truly want. As you just picked, you have the option to create it, or to dump the options back into the list.]**

Issei nodded and began to choose what he wanted… what he truly wanted in his new sacred gear's balance breaker.

* * *

7 p.m came around and Issei exited the room, finally finished with his work. Rias and the other two were taking a small nap, before Issei woke them up with his presence.

"Issei… are you done?"

"Yes… it's time."

Rias nodded. "Yes… I am feeling the power surge of some powerful magic being performed… It's time."

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ophis and Issei began their move.

* * *

"Issei… you will be safe right?" Asia asked.

"Of course." Issei said, giving her a thumbs up. Asia smiled up at him with that innocent smile as they arrived at the sports grounds.

"Ah. Finally someone shows up… So. Both of the devil kings sisters are here… splendid." Kokabiel spoke. Sona and her peerage was here as well.

Issei was glaring daggers at the Fallen Angel, death promised in his eyes. Kokabiel felt this and smiled.

"What's this? A Devil with pure hatred through his veins? How interesting."

Issei walked forward away from the group and began to approach Kokabiel.

"You are an infection upon this world. A plague… and I will exterminate you." Issei seethed. Seeing Kokabiel's face stoked the flame within Issei's belly.

Kokabiel grinned even wider, his throne disappearing as he floated down to the battlefield. This was interesting to him.

"Oh? Do tell why you are so angry my dear boy. I am most interested in hearing this."

"You don't deserve to know who I am… you caused me a lot of pain… like that bitch."

Kokabiel laughed. "Oh? Well, I've caused a lot of people pain. Wait… You couldn't be. You must be the one who killed Raynare. Oh this is too much! You are the slave boy! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kokabiel laughed. "So I have the pleasure of dealing with the little runt who I had his parents murdered and had him trained by the group of humans? How interesting indeed! Hahaha! This will be fun! Use that hatred and give me a fight boy!" Kokabiel said, revealing all of his ten wings, smiling happily. "Allow me to reunite me with your dear parents!"

Issei clenched his fists and snarled in pure fury. He spoke two words… that sent power throughout the battlefield.

"BALANCE BREAK!"

 **[Balance Breaker, Arctic Armor!]**

* * *

 **Hehehehe. Oh look. An evil clifhangar! I rarely do these... but a reviewer and helper told me I should do a cliffhangar. MWAHAHAHA!**

 **So... current harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Murayama, Katase, Ophis.**

 **Possible additions: Gabriel. Jeanne. Rosswiesse.**

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here ya go. Another chapter. This one was pumped out at 4 A.m to 6 a.m. Took me two hours to properly write this. This was also me doing an all-nighter... so im kind of tired. lel.**

 **So hopefully its not terrible.**

 **Alright well... enjoy. This is final chapter of the Kokabiel/Holy Sword arc.**

* * *

 **[Balance Breaker, Arctic Armor!]**

Issei's chest was immediately covered with a layer of ice before it spread over his shoulders and then over his arms, coating his upper body in ice. Then it spread to his waist, covering his stomach in the same ice before completing itself by covering his legs and feet with the Ice. It looked nothing like a dragons armor instead it looked like Ice encased his body. His finger tips ended in sharp spikes while his feet looked like a normal armored shoe. His head was encased in ice that looked like a Knights helmet would. It was a bulbous shape with a small metal mohawk at the tip of his head. His eyes were covered with a layer of ice that looked like the little hatch that moved up and down on a knights helmet. He was completely encased in ice.

Kokabiel raised a brow before laughing. "Well, this is quite interesting! Ive never heard of a sacred gear like this! This was not the Balance breaker reported that defeated the Phoenix… most interesting! You changed your sacred gears balance breaker! Hahaha! Oh this will be fun!" He laughed, charging at Issei with a light spear in hand.

Issei stepped forward and used his left hand to grab his right lower arm that had the light spear before he sent his right elbow right into the sternum of Kokabiel before using his right leg and smashing it into the left knee of Kokabiel, sending him to his knee before he used his right knee and crashed it into Kokabiel's chin which sent Kokabiel back. Issei was relentless though, charging at the Fallen Kokabiel who had used his wings to get himself upright, though only to widen his eyes as Issei sent a fist into his solar plexus, before delivering a right hook into his left floating ribs.

Kokabiel finally got into the groove of the fight. He was taken by surprise by the ferocity and skill of Issei's attacks. When a right hook came from Issei, he blocked it with his left and sent out a right jab which Issei blocked with his own left hand. Issei hooked his left foot around Kokabiel's right, using that leverage to trip Kokabiel who used his wings to keep himself upright. Kokabiel growled and sent a right hook towards Issei, but it was a feint and Issei was struck in the jaw by a left uppercut, which sent him staggering.

Kokabiel moved forward and began to throw punch after punch at Issei, like a boxer. Issei used his super fast hands to block, but was overpowered by the sheer strength that Kokabiel possessed, pushed up against a wall as the punches didn't cease. Some of the punches got thru and began striking the ice armor, seemingly doing nothing but fractures began to appear slowly. Issei quickly got his knees up when he could, placing them between Kokabiel and himself, giving him breathing room. With this strange tactic, Kokabiel grabbed Issei's legs and tossed him across the field, sending him skidding but Kokabiel was very fast and appeared right against Issei, throwing a right hook.

Issei responded with a left kick to his right hook, blocking it before he crashed his elbow into Kokabiels nose before sending a right roundhouse kick into the left floating ribs once again. This gave breathing room to the both of them who sized each other up. Kokabiel wiped his bloody lip and grinned.

"This is fun Issei! I haven't had a good fist fight in a while… but it's time I up a notch." Kokabiel grinned, and his fists were now coated in a golden light. His fists were charged with his light. To the left of the battlefield, Xenovia, Irina and Kiba had finally arrived and were talking with Valper and Freed, doing something. Issei couldn't pay attention to them… he was fighting to the death with a Cadre.

Issei doesn't have a lot of combat experience, so while his skill with his training is large… his inexperience costs him. Issei charging it and ducked under a right hook from Kokabiel, getting up close and personal. He delivered four quick rapid punches to the left floating rib, hearing a yell of pain from Kokabiel. The rips were beginning to fracture and break. Kokabiel grabbed onto Issei who held onto Kokabiel's fists, keeping himself at a distance, but the larger Kokabiel began to swing him around back and forth to shake him off before it worked. He tossed Issei into a soccer net, striking the metal which sent Issei face first into the ground. Kokabiel was right on top of him and backed Issei into the net, throwing punch after punch. Issei was getting better at predicting the punches, so he had redirected as much as he could but blocked the others with his elbow. His elbow struck Kokabiel's hands which were doing damage to the hands.

Issei was overwhelmed from the rapid punches so he quickly pushed forward, placing his elbows against each of Kokabiel's biceps, keeping those fists away but Kokabiel hugged Issei's neck trying to get him off. Issei began to swipe at Kokabiel's feet with his legs, striking at the shins as much as he could. Issei wrapped his left leg around Kokabiel's right and they both went to their knees, which was a mistake. Kokabiel was bigger. Using pure physics and strength, Issei was tossed across the field once again where he rolled and stood up, only for a brutal right hook to crash into his temple and then an uppercut to send him flying onto his back. Issei went down hard.

* * *

"Issei!" Rias, Akeno and Asia cried at the same time. "GET UP! You have to! Get up!" They cried.

Koneko was up against the barrier, smacking against it. "Get up!" She cried. "You are the only one who can stop him! You promised!"

* * *

Issei slowly stood up, on shaky legs as he was knocked unconscious for a few seconds. This was a real fight… Kokabiel grinned and put his fists up. There was a nasty crack under Issei's chin, his armor was holding strong but it would break eventually from the sustained hits. Kokabiel moved in and began to throw his punches, but Issei changed up his tactics and began to dodge more, using his superior agility and reflexes to do such. Using rapid jabs, he punched at the vulnerable inner thighs and even the naval area of Kokabiel. These punches were not as strong as Issei's usual strikes, but they were numerous and would work just the same.

Issei began to kick as well, using the superior extra length legs had to deliver kicks at Kokabiel's lower legs, as it was a boxers weakness. Kokabiel pushed forward suddenly, causing Issei backwards in which Kokabiel stomped forward on the ground. Issei used this and rolled into Kokabiel, hitting the other leg that was supporting Kokabiels weight before kicking out at the leg that Kokabiel used to stun him. With Kokabiel effectively doing the splits, Issei brought his foot up and shot it backwards, smashing Kokabiel in the face which sent him back.

Issei rolled away before attacking the downed Kokabiel, who had woken up at the right moment and decked Issei in the face with a jab. This placed Kokabiel up onto his feet.

"You are very skilled Boy… those feet are mighty dangerous but your fists are no match for my own." He grinned. Kokabiel moved in quickly once again, throwing out his normal punches but using more jabs this time. With the change in punches, Issei was struck in the chest once and began to dodge backwards more, finding himself being pushed back. Issei began to roll to the side, sending punch after punch into the weakened left floating ribs, before a sickening crunch was heard which sent Kokabiel roaring in pain and moving back. His floating ribs were broken. Issei however did not relent and moved in, sending a quick rapid one-two jab into Kokabiel's left temple before kneeing Kokabiel in the solar plexus. Now rapidly punching at Kokabiel's face, The cadre put up his arms to defend against the onslaught but Issei countered with a trick uppercut right in between the cadres bicep, striking the fallen angel in the jaw before sending a roundhouse kick into Kokabiels temple which sent him staggering back.

In anger, the Fallen Angel roared and moved forward again, but Issei moved sideways away from the left hook, moving from the right before coming from behind. He kicked the back of Kokabiel's knee and began to punch at the shoulder blades but Kokabiel grabbed Issei's neck and tossed him over his shoulder before punching Issei in the face. Issei rolled away from the next hit, kicking back and striking Kokabiel in the bicep, which hurt Kokabiel a lot, making him swing the arm to get the feeling back. Kokabiel was not using his light spear as Issei would counter it easily. The speed and reflexes of the devil would not be underestimated. There was a slight fear in Kokabiel's eyes, feeling himself being pushed back. Issei would not go down and was showing no signs of being beaten.

* * *

Murayama and Katase were busy in the gym when they heard the commotion, explosions and yelling. They had rushed outside and began to run around the side of the school before they arrived shortly at the sports area. They were not exactly close, but they weren't far away either. They were pretty much in one corner of a triangle near them, the tip. Issei to their left and the Fallen Angel to their right. Much to their shock and surprise, there were two figures not unlike the ones you see in movies or anime.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Katase asked Murayama.

"Hell if I know!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Rias yelled, yelling at them to leave. Normally, she would use her magic to get them to leave, but in the barrier she was in, she was powerless. Katase and Murayama turned to leave but they were immeditaly surrounded by light spears all around them in multiple directions. Up, down, left, right… everywhere. They were the pincushion and the spears were the needles.

Kokabiel laughed as he turned to Issei who had turned to the girls, putting his guard down. "Now what is this? A couple humans wandering into our fight? They must have been in the school this entire time! Hahaha."

"You let them go you coward!" Akeno roared. "Fallen Angel coward!"

"Ha… the spawn of Baraqiel calling me a coward. You who hides from her heritage!?" Kokabiel roared, throwing a spear at the barrier should did nothing to the shield.

"I am nothing like that creature! FUCK YOU!" Akeno seethed.

Rias yelled. "You bastard! They are only human!"

"Yet, they provide the perfect blackmail, don't they… Issei understands… look at him." Kokabiel sneered, looking at Issei who had stood down, no longer in a fighting stance. The Fallen Angel Cadre charged and punched Issei in the gut before decking im in the face, forcing Issei to stumble back. "HAHAHAHA!" Kokabiel laughed maniacally as he began to rapidly send his powerful punches into Issei's body, striking the chest, stomach and face over and over. "SO WEAK. YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR THESE HUMAN FEMALES AND NOW IT COSTS YOU YOUR LIFE. SO WEAK!" Kokabiel cried out, laughing happily and maniacally.

Katase and Murayama watched in horror as the man with wings, Kokabiel, was brutally beating the man called Issei. Punch after punch sailed into Issei's body, fracturing the ice blue armor.

"That's… Issei?!" Katase cried. "That can't be him! What's going on here?!"

"Hahaha! Come on Rias! Tell them all about what's going on here. Explain to them what you are! HAHAHAHAH!" Kokabiel laughed happily, enjoying his brutality.

Rias growled and looked at Katase before closing her eyes. "Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels…. God… its all real. We are devils… Issei too… and Kokabiel is a Fallen Angel."

Katase and Murayama nodded. "We… we cant believe that." Murayama spoke.

"But what is with Issei!" Katase spoke. "Why is he in that armor!? Why is he just taking the hits! FIGHT BACK ISSEI!"

"Hahah! He can't! With you being in danger of being impaled and killed, he won't fight back! He cares too much about you two to do so! Hahahaha! So weak!" Kokabiel sent a brutal uppercut into Issei, forming a large spiderweb crack in the helmet. Kokabiel laughed and looked at Issei with a grin. "Maybe ill just have to put you back under… knock you unconcious… erase your memories… sell you back as a slave. Wouldn't that be fun boy?!" He punched Issei in the gut, forming a large crack then went up from his groin to his neck. "I think I'll do that. After I had my fill of beating you, I'll take you with me. Earn some money on the side! That sounds great! You can be used again by all the females! Lucky you! Being raped day in and day out. You liked that didn't you?! AHAHAHA!"

Everyone was pissed yet sad, as they knew that Issei was suffering under the armor. They knew that he was terrified, not wanting to return to his previous state. Not wanting to suffer as a slave anymore, but he stayed strong… let Kokabiel wail on him… just for the two Kendo girls. Kokabiel sent a left hook into Issei's face, shattering the helmet.

Underneath the helmet and everyone could see. Issei was bruised badly. He spat up blood, his lips were split open, his nose was bleeding, his right eye was beaten shut, and his cheeks were puffy. He looked beaten. Kokabiel pulled his light covered right fist back to end the fight, only to hear a laugh.

"How weak. You let your guard down Kokabiel." Spoke Xenovia. Kokabiel turned his head and his eyes were wide. The two humans were placed under the shield by Xenovia who grinned. "Now you lose." She said.

Kokabiel turned to Issei only for a jab to be sent out into Kokabiels nose, forcing him back. Issei took up his fighting stance and looked at Kokabiel, looking at the Fallen Angels body. He looked at his muscular biceps and finally found the weakness he needed.

"You got this Issei!" Spoke the girls, looking at him.

"Pathetic." Kokabiel growled out, charging in. Issei deflected the right hook with his left elbow before sending a double knuckled fist into the bicep, striking it hard. Kokabiel continued striking with his hooks, but Issei kept countering with the same tactic, except he would use his elbows and the knuckles strikes over and over. When he struck with his elbow or the knuckles, he would do a chop to the side of the neck right where it meets the shoulder before a punch to the sternum. Issei did this three times before sending a knee up into Kokabiel's solar plexus, sending the Fallen Angel back who wiggled his arms.

"You little shit! I will kill you!" He roared, summoning a light spear into his right hand and charging at him. Issei charged into the raging cadre and grabbed the Light spear's arm, before sending his right fist into Kokabiels right floating ribs, striking the broken ribs for more damage. He then grabbed Kokabiel's hair and pulled him down before sending an elbow right into his right temple. He used a karate move and struck with both fists, striking the solar plexus and the forehead in one move before slamming both of his wrists into Kokabiel's temples.

Issei ducked and spun around the wild right hook before rapidly punching his right temple, striking the same spot over and over. The fight was over. Issei grabbed Kokabiel and spun him around, standing over him from behind where he used his right hand to hold the back of Kokabiel's hair while his left rained down powerful punches over and over into Kokabiel's nose. Kokabiel put up his fists quickly as he could, but his defenses worn down and Issei kept on striking him. When Kokabiel went limp, Issei kept on hitting and hitting. He placed Kokabiel on the ground and raised his fist before sending the armored fist straight down and right into his nose. The Nasal bones were forced into Kokabiels brain while his entire frontal skull shattered and caved in, killing the Cadre.

Issei fell to his knees before falling onto his back, coughing up blood several times before finally falling unconscious. He had won the fight… but no longer had the fight in him.

Everyone, including Ophis who was hanging with a beautiful girl with blonde hair, ran over to him, surrounding Issei.

Ophis pushed her way through and knelt down to Issei, checking his body with her magic.

"He's dying. As I told him… the power in his body was too strong for him. He is overloading with my power." Ophis said. "It was a miracle he was able to fight with how much pain he was in."

"He's dying?!" Katase asked, looking at the small girl. "Is there any way to save him?"

"Luck. Will power. Constant watch and care." Ophis said. "Even then it's a crapshoot."

Koneko picked up Issei and nodded. "Then we don't have time to waste. Let's go." Koneko said. Ophis nodded and set up a large powerful magic circle, teleporting everyone, including the humans, back to the ORC clubroom.

Koneko placed Issei on his bed after Rias had removed the thick comforters back. They took a look at Issei. His armor had disappeared after the fight and they could see the black energy that was in his chest, spreading like a virus. It pulsed like a heartbeat. It was the extra power that Issei couldn't use. Issei… was in serious trouble.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **I need more ideas people. Lets go. :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**A short and sweet chapter to end my writing for the night. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei had stabilized after Akeno had sucked out some of the excess power. Well she didn't really remove it, but when she sucked on his finger, she was able to help Issei's body fight with the power that coursed through him. Gave him more room as a Battery, though it was only a short-term bandage. Issei was the one who had to fight to survive and there was no guarantee no matter how strong he was, that he would survive.

Everyone was in the living room, including Azazel and Sirzechs. They were right outside of Issei's bedroom, ready to go in at any time. Ophis was the only one missing as she was in Issei's room, watching over him. She volunteered to let the Devils and humans have a meeting.

"So, you are telling me Ophis gave Issei more power in order to unlock his balance breaker?" Sirzechs asked. "And he did this because of what Kokabiel caused?"

Rias nodded. "That's right. Issei wanted to fight him one on one, not that we really had a choice. We would have been annihilated in that fight… They went all out… It's only thanks to Ophis that the power surges were kept in line."

"I see. It's luck we have the Dragon God on our side… and we are also lucky that you have such a powerful friend Rias." Sirzechs said with a sigh.

"Was that all you wanted to talk to us about Brother?"

"No. There is another matter. The devils kings, especially Houki's father, has decided that for reparations… we are granting Issei high-ranking devil status." He said, sitting on the chair relaxing.

"You mean… he gets to make his peerage?"

"Exactly. I thought you would like to know."

"That's… wonderful for him." Rias said, though her expression was a bit saddened.

"Hmm. There is also another thing we were talking about. Your father and I were discussing this before I came… but… you could join his peerage and remain an heir to the family."

Rias gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Quite. You would have to lose all your devil king status of course… but you would still be royalty and treated as such. It's just that Issei would be the true King."

Rias nodded. "That's… quite an offer. I will have to consider it." Rias said, with a smile.

Sirzechs nodded. "Alright… I will be back whenever Issei is back to normal. Take care." He said before disappearing in a flash of bright crimson red.

"I just came over to check on him. There isn't anything I can do for him that you guys aren't already doing. Just keep me in the loop." Azazel said, disappearing in a flash of Golden. This left the others to sit awkwardly in silence.

Kiba glanced over to Xenovia and Irina. "Aren't you two supposed to report back to the church?"

"I'm sure the church would understand why we haven't returned." Xenovia said.

"Xenovia's right. Issei needs help." Irina said with a smile.

Kiba smiled and Rias looked over at Murayama and Katase.

"So, how are you two holding up?" Rias asked.

Katase and Murayama blushed embarassed. "Honestly, it's a bit overwhelming. I know we said we were fine back there… but all of this is just… out of a fairy tale." Katase said.

Murayama nodded. "So… you're all… devils?"

Xenovia and Irina shook their heads. "We're human but we work for the church." Xenovia replied.

"Right… but… devils? Like the ones who take our souls and drag us to hell?"

Rias laughed. "That's just what the bible says we are… we don't steal souls but we do fulfill the wants and desires of humans who summon us." Rias said with a smile.

"What else can you tell us?" Katase asked.

Rias smiled. "Let us finish this meeting with Issei and I will explain everything with Kiba." Rias replied. Rias stood up and turned very serious. "Issei is in a very bad state. Akeno has currently stabilized him… but there is a possibility he will not make it. While I am not one to give up hope… we must accept that this is a possibility… so… if there is anything you would like to say to him before… you should do it soon." Rias said, looking downcast.

Katase looked up at Rias. "What can we do for him?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Honestly, just hope for the best and take care of him like he's extremely sick… someone would have to feed him, bathe him, and pretty much take care of him like he's unable to do anything."

The two Kendo girls nodded. "I think that is the least we should do for him. He deserves to survive..." Murayama said. Katase agreed.

"I agree." Rias said. "Alright… Akeno… you can go see him if you wish." Rias said, taking a seat. Rias had figured that Akeno had something she wanted to talk to Issei about… or say to his face even if he was unconscious. Akeno nodded and left the living room, opening the door to Issei's room quietly. Rias began to talk to Katase and Murayama more about the devil world and the supernatural world in general. Rias had let them keep their memories… knowing that Issei would have wanted it.

* * *

Akeno looked down at Issei who was sleeping on his stomach, snoring softly. Normally, a sick person in the movies sleeps on their back when their sick… but this wasn't a movie. Issei was sleeping like he normally would. Akeno sighed and took a seat on a chair next to Issei.

"I guess you are wondering what I am doing here… a disgusting half breed like myself huh…?" Akeno said, berating herself. She truly thought that Issei would hate her… knowing she was half Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angels had done nothing but cause pain for Issei… "Baraqiel is my father… I am the half-breed offspring of a Fallen Angel and a human…" She kept on going, revealing her wings. She knew he couldn't see or hear her, but she did this for herself. To come completely clean and be honest with the man she began to have a crush on. She had one devil wing and one Fallen Angel wing.

"I grew up hating my Angel side… and I jumped at the chance to become a devil when Rias made me the offer… yet… I guess it's fitting… for someone like me to become like this… mismatched and disgusting…" She looked at Issei's face with teary eyes. "I've truly wanted to tell you for a while now… but you hate Fallen Angels. They were the cause of so much pain for you… and poor Asia. They tried to destroy this town… and they even killed you once. It isn't hard to guess what you think of them…" Akeno said, beginning to cry.

Akeno was taken by complete and utter surprise when a hand gripped her right wrist and pulled her forcefully on the bed. Issei pulled her down onto the bed, laying her next to him as he slowly moved, moving to the side.

"Your wrong. I don't hate Fallen Angels. Plus there is more to you than who your dad is" Issei said, looking straight into her teary eyes.

"You never know… my congeniality just might be a facade… to distract you from the fact that I am half Fallen Angel… and devil."

Issei shook his head slightly. He was in a lot of pain to be moving like this but it was worth it to him. "The circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant, it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." Issei replied, smiling at her gently. "As far as I am concerned…" Issei said, reaching a hand out and gently stroking her Fallen Angel wings. "These are very beautiful wings."

"I am a terrible person… I am ugly."

"Stop that Akeno… Stop beating yourself up. In my opinion, you are a terrific woman. As far as I am concerned, you are one of the most awesome women a guy could ever meet. While I may hate what the Fallens Angels did, you are you… and that is all I can ask you to be. You are kind to me. You took care of me when I was only a shell…" Issei said, gently stroking the wing still. "You care for your friends and your family… and you are my family. You are so strong with your magic… I've seen that thunder magic in combat… it was mesmerizing… Then there is the fact you are so smart… you have to be the second best lady in Kuoh. Then you are refined… so prim and proper like a proper lady. You are a terrific woman and an awesome friend… and I will protect you with my life." Issei said, giving her a rare smile before hugging her gently. \

Akeno began to tear up, hugging Issei back. "You say sweet things like that… and what's a girl to do..." She softly cried into his shoulder. Issei did not hear that but she wiped her eyes before sitting up. "Thank you Issei… I'm so happy."

"Of course. Anything for you." Issei said with a small smile.

"Just… please survive… make it. Please." Akeno said, looking at him with a needing expression.

Issei smiled. "I promise you I will make it. I can't just leave you behind can I?"

Akeno nodded happily, giving him a sweet smile. "Good." She said, leaving the room quietly.

* * *

Once the door was closed, Issei let out a scream of pain into the pillow, yelling as loud as he could into the soft cushion. The power that ached through him, forced him to lie still and not move, alas he endure a massive amount of aching pain. Just as he finished screaming and calming down, the door opened and he could see the cat ears which began to move as if they were running.

 _'Oh no…'_

Koneko leapt into the bed, pouncing right on top of Issei. Issei braced for the impact but it was a very soft landing and she quickly cuddled up to him, hugging him tight.

"Issei!" She gasped, holding him tight.

"Yes it's me Koneko." Issei said, stroking her head softly. Koneko was purring and nuzzling into his chest.

"Are you alright?"

"In a lot of pain, but its not something I can't handle."

"I'm sure it has to do with the fact that Akeno had stabilized you and pretty much gave you a massive sedative… it's sure to get worse."

"Oh great. Fun times ahead." Issei said sarcastically. Issei had finally gotten rid of everything that caused him to suffer in the past… and killing Kokabiel had put him further down the path to recovery. Issei was finally able to talk completely freely and not shyly with his friends. He was even able to be a sarcastic assmunch.

Koneko frowned and looked at him. "I… don't want you to die..." She said, sitting up on his waist.

"I won't… I promise."

"You can't promise this! Don't promise me something that you aren't sure of! You know the dangers and risks!" Koneko said angrily. She began to tear up, clenching his boxer waistline in her hands.

Issei looked at and gently stroked her cheek. "I will not die Koneko… I am strong and I will beat this. Plus, I can't leave you behind when I promised you I would protect you… I will not die." Issei said, looking at her with seriousness. He was being serious to her and she nuzzled into his hand happily.

"Good..." She said, before laying down and snuggling into him, nuzzling his chest as he hugged her to him gently. She looked up into his eyes before she slowly sat up again, moving over to his face. She closed her eyes and sealed his lips with her own.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter for this wonderful story that everyone seems to enjoy alot. So, I am going to abandon the Gravewalker story. Just didn't work out in my opinion. I went too far from whta I truly wanted and at this time, I'm not going to attempt ANOTHER rewrite. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei's eyes widened as soon as he saw and felt the lips of the kitten on his own, but he slowly melted into the kiss, his kiss timid and shy. Almost as if he was fearful of the kiss, but he slowly gave way into the kiss and kept it gentle. When Koneko pulled her lips away, she looked away shyly and buried her head into his bare chest.

"… Are you mad at me?" She mumbled, not even apologizing as she really did want to kiss him. She wasn't going to apologize for kissing him when she wanted to do so. Issei however kept himself silent, looking up at the ceiling while she stayed with her head in his chest scared of his answer. After two minutes, he opened his mouth.

"No. I liked it." Issei replied, his hand gently stroking the back of her head and neck. This got the kitten to start purring, enjoying his touch.

"… A-Are you sure? I know I did it without your permission."

Issei nodded. "Yea… yea. I liked it. It made me feel warm and fuzzy. I liked it a lot. Houki never kissed me." He said. "It was only sex and abuse. You… you did it out of kindness and caring. I liked it." Issei said, slowly sitting up but he let out a cry of pain, a much louder cry before he collapsed. Koneko looked up and noticed the pain that was in his face. The sedation caused by Akeno was wearing off and now was the time he would begin to struggle to survive. Koneko quickly got up and dashed out the door, alarming everyone in the living room who began to clamber in, worried about their ice man. Since they could see his breathe, they noticed that it was painful for him to breathe and that he shuddered every few breathes. His eyes were closed and they watched him curl up in pain as his eyes scrunched and his eyebrows squeezed in pain.

"Issei!" Rias yelled out in alarm, rushing ot his side. She placed her hand on his forehead and pulled back away. Her hand was red. "He's burning up! He actually hurts to touch!"

Koneko rushed in and quickly placed an ice cold cloth on his forehead and they watched as the steam just hissed and came from his forehead. Ophis walked over and looked down at Issei.

"This is the moment where he lives or dies. For the next week, he will struggle to survive as my power courses through his veins like a curse, which is essentially was it is." Ophis said, moving the blankets away from him. He was only in his underwear. Everyone, minus Ophis, gasped in shock as they saw his heart. They could see his heart through his chest, like it was transparent. The heart was a very dark red, and his veins coming from his heart were black and they could watch as the corruption slowly moved through his veins. "It is worse than I originally thought. There is a very small chance he will survive on his own." Ophis said, sadness in his voice.

"What can we do to save him?!" Katase asked, the pinkie worried.

"Take care of him. Constant vigiliance. He needs to be bathed, fed, make sure his temperature stays down, and that he knows that he has people watching over him and that he isn't alone. The pain he is going through will be the most pain he has ever felt. Won't be surprised if he relapses from his past."

They all stayed silent, looking at him sadly but Xenovia had an idea. "What bout Fans and Air conditioning? Wouldn't that help in keeping his temperature from getting too high?"

"It should. I say go for it, but don't expect him to survive. If you wish to say good bye to him, this week is your only chance and I say to do it as soon as you can, just in case." Ophis said, walking away from the room. Her eyes had began to glaze over in sadness. Everyone left his room and gathered outside in the living room. Akeno stood up and looked around.

"We need to all watch him. One or two of us at a time. We need someone in there with him now. Since there are ten of us, we can each watch him in 3 hour intervals or something like that. Just… relieve the other person for whatever. I'll take first watch." Akeno said, entering the room with a bucket of ice water. Rias went over and adjusted the dial for the A.C for 60 degrees, the lowest it can go. Everyone else dispersed and went to do whatever they needed to do during this crisis.

* * *

Akeno entered the room to see a sleeping Issei, his face contorted with pain. The corruption in his veins had reached his lower throat, as it was creeping up towards his brain which was where the danger would be. She had a frown on her face as she gently stroked the side of his face, looking down at his pain filled face.

"Why doesn't it ever end for you..." She whispered softly. "You are always suffering… if only I can take the pain from you..." She said with tearful eyes. She replaced the warm damp towel from his forehead with a brand new ice cold one and watched as he slightly shivered from the cold. He was no longer breathing ice as he usually was, as it seemed he was overheating entirely in his system. Akeno laid down next to him, curling up against his side as she stroked the other side of his face while she kissed his cheek. Her left hand palmed his chest.

* * *

Issei was in his dream land, reliving his past with Houki and the humans who trained him. He however was not the slave. In fact, it seemed he was a ghost watching his friends going through everything. He watched as Rias was being whipped while she was naked and on her knees chained up. Akeno was being fucked from behind by a large male, the Russian bruiser who beat him up during his training. She was covered in semen, cuts and bruises and she was currently crying while moaning. Koneko was being fucked from behind as well, but it was in her tiny ass. She was screaming in pain and Issei couldn't watch but he was forced to. Ophis was being triple teamed, one in her mouth, one in her ass and one in her pussy. Katase and Murayama were on their backs on a table while a man went from one to the others pussy over and over, enjoying both of them as they held her legs open for the man. Katase and Murayama were the ones who were there the longest or at least succumbed to the training quicker. Asia was being double teamed with one in her mouth and the other in her pussy, and she wasn't crying. She just took it.

Akeno watched as Issei began to cry in real life and she was immediately alarmed. She quickly began to shake him to wake him up, and when he did, he screamed from the nightmare and looked around before grimacing in pain.

"Issei! Issei are you alright?"

"No." He replied, groaning. "I hurt all over and the nightmare didn't help at all."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Akeno asked. Issei looked over at her and looked into her eyes and face. Her eyes to him were those of one scared of someones elses life. He knew she truly cared and he gave her a small smile before gently stroking her cheek.

"You are too beautiful to have tears..." He said, wiping away her tears.

Akeno laughed and cried at the same time, pressing his hand into her cheek. "You are too sweet… but I'm serious… talk to me… what was the nightmare?"

"All of you girls took my place during training." Issei said, looking away. "You were being pounded from behind while you were crying." Issei said, sadness over taking him.

Akeno gently stroked away from of his tears. "It's alright… nothing is going to happen to either of us… you are going to protect us aren't you?"

Issei looked away. "I want to… but I'm not sure if I wi-" Akeno put a finger to his lips.

"You are going to survive this. You been through worse and its not fair if you die now."

"But I do-"

"There is no buts. The only butts there are are mine and the other girls… and they are also your butts." Akeno said, before she kissed Issei deeply, shoving her tongue into his shocked mouth like she was hungry for him. Issei's eyes were wide but he slowly made out with her back, his hand gently on her cheek. She pulled away about thirty seconds later before she began to cry, immediately worrying the poor boy on the bed.

"What did I do? Please! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No… it's tears of joy… You… you accepted my feelings… and reciprocated them."

"Oh… Well… How could I not? You have done so much for me and you were patient when I was such a mess. I am suffering even now and you are taking care of me making sure I don't die off in my sleep. You worried about my nightmares… and I trust you with all my heart Akeno. I trust all of you with my heart… and I leave my life in your hands..." He said, gently kissing her lips for a few seconds before laying back down.

Akeno buried her face in his chest and cried, though it was of joy. Issei just stroked her long black hair, enjoying the smell of the female. When she stopped crying a few minutes later, She stayed in his arms with her head above his heart, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat, though it wasn't the best experience due to the shuddering from Issei who was in massive amounts of pain. She could feel him tense up and grimace due to the pain.

* * *

A knock appeared on the door and Akeno kissed Issei's lips again. "It's someone else's turn to watch over you. I will send her in." Akeno said, leaving the room. A few seconds later, Rias appeared in the room and she gave Issei a very small smile.

"How you feeling?" Rias asked.

"Like a 747 and a bullet train joined forces and knocked down Godzilla to land on me."

Rias gave a chuckle and took a seat on the bed next to Issei before she gently stroked his chest. "All of this pain… just for us..." She said, sighing.

"It's the least I can do after what you've done for me."

"No… this is not the least you can do. It's way more than what should have happened. You shouldn't have to suffer because we were too weak to protect ourselves."

Issei sighed and gently stroked the hand that was stroking his chest. "I'm sorry… but it's what needed to be done."

Rias nodded at him and her long crimson hair snaked around them both as she leaned over him. "I've found myself falling for you for a long time… and I guess with death around the corner… this was the best time to admit it."

"I'm not going to die Rias… and I've fallen for you as well… all of you. Like I've told Akeno… Rias… I trust you with my heart and my soul…" He said, gently pulling her into his chest where she yelped and fell on him, which got him to grimace but she smiled nonetheless.

"That's great… I promise to not let you down." She said, kissing his chest gently. Issei nodded and looked down.

"What do I do… about the fact I'm feeling for all of you…?"

"Take all of us." Rias said without hesitation. "I have no issue in sharing you with the other girls. Akeno and I have experimented together before so it's not like we are against playing with other women. Plus, we all know you can use all of us in your love life." Rias said. She sat up on his lap and looked down at him with her hair cascading around them like a waterfall.

"Are you sure? I… I don't want any of you to feel uncomfortable."

"It's natural for men to have harems actually since there are more females than men in the devil world. Females are just given birth to more, so harems are natural. Plus, a lot of devils experiment since we live for countless years. Centuries upon centuries upon centuries."

"Alright..." Issei said, biting his lip but he stopped as soon as Rias connected their lips together in a timid yet loving kiss. Issei responded back and when she pulled away, there was a thin strand of saliva between them before she licked his lips.

Issei hummed in happiness, the pain in his chest lessening after each girl that kissed him. Rias looked down and noticed that the corruption had reached up into his cheeks and was very close to his brain. She frowned unhappily and gently stroked his face.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" Issei asked.

Rias nodded. "Yea… It's about to get much worse soon… but you will make it out ok… I hope."

Issei smiled and kissed her cheek. "I will be fine. I've been through worse. I will own this power that Ophis gave me and I will protect all of you."

Rias nodded and watched as Issei's eyelids slowly fluttered as the corruption began to enter his brain. She watched before being flung off by a spasm of Issei who began to have massive pains hit his body. He arched his back so much that some of his ribs began to crack and she could hear him. She screamed for assistance and everyone rushed into the room, watching as Issei's body began to heat up and his rib cage was suffering under the strain of his spasms.

"Hold him down! We need to apply straps to keep him pinned!" Rias exclaimed. Koneko and Akeno quickly held down his chest as Rias applied magical restraints to him, pinning his body to the bed. He continued to spasm but he couldn't move so he was not a danger to himself. Rias replaced the cloth on his forehead and the amount of steam that came from the ice cold water hitting his heated forehead looked like a misty jungle.

Ophis pushed her way into the room and climbed onto the bed next to Issei, her eyes scanning him as her hands gently caressed his muscular chest. "He needs to live through the next 12 hours and if he does, he will make it. If his temperature gets too much higher, he will die. The corruption in his brain is going to force him to relive nightmares after nightmares and increase his temperature… but if he makes it through the next 12 hours, he will come out stronger than ever." Ophis said, taking a seat on the other side of Issei, farthest from the other girls. "I will keep watch over him with you all. Let's hope that Issei will survive this."

The other girls nodded and watched as Issei began to sweat and spasm from the pain and nightmares. The boy once again was suffering more than he ever should have.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **I would love reviews with ideas for this story!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Next chapter here. its slightly shorter, but next chapter I plan to make up for it. I dont know when the update will be as I haven't been up to writing recently, but im trying. It will be a Christmas chapter, despite knowing that it will come late. However, I dont care really I suppose.**

 **Oh well. Enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Ten hours remained for Issei's treatment and the girls were frantic. They had to put him in a western style bathtub filled with ice and they had to constantly refill it with their magic, ever ten minutes because Issei's body heat was severely high. It was around the fatal temperature for humans, but luckily it was not a fatal temperature for the supernatural, minus the magicians who were still human. 104 degrees Fahrenheit, is life threatening and Issei was about 106, which was when Brain death would begin. Issei's temperature ranged between 104 and 110. His death limit would be 112. Lucky for him, the girls were keep constant vigilance over him. They took shifts in handling Issei's treatment, though Ophis was always present within the bathroom. They removed all of his clothing and made sure that they did their best to keep him at the proper temperature of 104 which was the lowest they could do without using some sort of ice magic. Ophis warned them that it wasn't safe to do so and there was a chance he would die from the ice magic. Too much cold at once would be dangerous.

* * *

Within Issei's mind, Issei was under a humongous metal assault as the corruption, which came from the overabundance of the Infinite energy that Ophis provided him, messed with his brain. The corruption targeted the brain as its attack source and the response the brain would do against the corruption was forcing Issei to suffer through his past, where his would would feel everything that was happening even if it was still in his head. The current mental assault was an amalgamation of his past, where he was being held by the humans who trained him. Currently, he was being whipped by Kokabiel, even though Kokabiel was never there. However, his mind was forcing him to face even worse scenarios. The light whip stung him as he was a devil and he continued to scream in pain as it was one of his first days at the training center.

"Pathetic! Just like your mom and dad… They couldn't save you from this fate and now you are stuck because your parents were weak… just… like… you. You aren't even chained and you still take your beating. Haha… this is pathetic." Kokabiel sneered, his light powers whipping against Issei's back which was bloody and bruised.

* * *

Back in the real world, Xenovia and Ophis were the current watchers over Issei. The girl before Xenovia was Akeno who replaced the ice within the tub and gave the reins to Xenovia who sat down on the chair next to Issei.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you… I was ignorant of your past… and I realize now that not everyone could be saved… because the church doesn't actually save people. I… I've lost my faith in them all… and which is why I kind of became a devil." Xenovia said, revealing her devil wings. She was currently just talking to Issei even though he could not hear her, but she had to say everything on her chest. "I am so sorry… there is nothing I can do to make up for what I said and what I've done to you." Xenovia said, tears falling down her pale cheeks. "The least I can do is help you through this… and even if you don't want me around… I just wanted you to know that I am sorry." Xenovia said, beginning to sob. She had her knees to her chest and she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I saw the way you defended the two humans… you are much braver than I would… I would have let them die if it meant killing Kokabiel… I wouldn't have thought twice about letting them die… but you stuck up for them… a devil… someone I was sworn to destroy… saved humans… Everything I know was a lie… but that doesn't matter, because… you are an amazing man… and…. I think I'm beginning to get a crush on you… You are such a good man… one who doesn't deserve everything that happened to you, so please… get better… so I can say this to your face." Xenovia said, sniffling before she left to let the next shift member in.

* * *

Back in the dream world of Issei, Issei's mind had shifted and he was still within the training facility, but currently, he was forced to perform oral on an older lady, as when he would refuse to do so, he would receive a humongous lash on his back from Kokabiel's light whip. Issei just complied and continued to please the middle aged woman, who by her sounds, was quite pleased. It was his first time being raped by someone and this was an especially painful memory.

* * *

"HIS TEMPERATURE IS SPIKING!" Xenovia yelled out. She had got out of the chair only to hear steam rising at a higher rate, so she yelled out for help. Akeno and Rias barged in quickly and doused his entire body with cold water and ice, the ice melting quickly as the water was warming up very quickly.

Ophis looked over at him. "He's suffering from a very painful memory. It's getting worse." Ophis said, her expression saddened.

"He'll make it. He has to." Akeno said. "He promised."

"Just don't get your hopes up." Ophis replied, returning to her stoic state in the corner of the bathroom.

Akeno and Rias had successfully cooled down Issei's body back down to 104 from an 111, barely missing the lethal. It was Rias's turn so she took her seat on the chair and looked down at Issei whose face was scrunched up with pain. Rias turned to Ophis and frowned.

"Why is it that he gets to suffer the most out of everyone? He continues to suffer even though hes no longer a slave."

"I cannot tell you, but sometimes people just aren't lucky… the best thing you can do is make the rest of his life an enjoyable one. Let him live the life he could have had if he didn't get kidnapped."

"His Birthday is tomorrow..."

"Ah… that human festival people do. I experienced it once… wasn't really my thing."  
"Well, I think it would be a wonderful thing for Issei to experience." Rias said with a big smile, replacing the cloth on Issei's forehead with a cold one. Ophis didn't respond and stayed quiet, so Rias just sat there in silence, looking down at Issei as he struggled under his restraints.

* * *

Four hours remain in Issei's suffering, and the final stage was commencing according to Ophis. Shifts were now being done in pairs due to this and Rias and Akeno were grouped up, Katase and Murayama, Xenovia and Irina, and Koneko was paired up with Asia. Murayama and Katase was with Akeno who volunteered to be the magical member within the group for their session. Katase, the pink haired kendo female, was sitting down while Murayama stood next to her. Akeno was in the corner, just there just in case.

"You saved us Issei… both of us… and you took so much pain and suffering just to save us… You really are a special guy…" Katase said with a very small smile and a tear in her right eye.

Murayama nodded. "Very special… and yet… for someone as special as you, you have been through so much hardship that no one should have went through. No one here can ever repay you for your kindness… yet we are all willing to try. So please… make it out of there safely."

Katase nodded and kissed Issei's cheek. "For the both of us… and everyone out here… come out alive and safe."

* * *

In Issei's dream world, the vision shifted and now his mind was being under the biggest assualt ever. He was reliving his past with Houki, but instead of Houki… it was Koneko in her place. Koneko looked down at Issei with such disgust that it was scary. Koneko was brutally beating Issei much harder than any of the humans ever did. This was the first week when Houki had Issei in her grasp, the rebreaking of Issei's mind. The final nail in the coffin that was Issei's will. Rias, Akeno, Katase, Murayama, Xenovia and Irina were all there as well, laughing, spitting, beating him and Rias was actually playing with herself in pleasure as she watched the torture.

* * *

Back in the real world, Rias, Akeno and Koneko were in the room and were pouring cold water and ice constantly. The spasms against the restraints increased and tears began to fall from his closed eyelids, as the worst of his suffering was underway. His temperature was at a going from 109 to 111 rapidly, and the two older girls had to constantly pour cold water and ice into the tub, to keep him from going into overdrive. Koneko was looking in fear, as her best friend and possible lover was under so much mental assault that she began to actually fear that he would not make it out of his mind alive.

Koneko knew she could help and quickly pulled out her cats ears and tail, closing her eyes as a green ball of senjutsu began to form in front of her hands, gathering energy and getting larger. After a few minutes, she sent the ball of Senjutsu directly into Issei's chest right over his heart. Issei's body temperature rapidly plummeted back to 104 and his spasms had slowed down greatly. Her senjutsu calmed him down and helped him in his mind.

* * *

The countdown to Issei's suffering was coming to a close, with a minute remaining. He was back up to a very high temperature and aggressive spasms against the restraints. Senjutsu was no longer working as the corruption was using the last of its strength to kill Issei. Everyone was in the bathroom now, overlooking the bathtub as Akeno and Rias continued to cool him off with their rapidly depleting magic reserves. It was then suddenly… Issei's body fell limp. Ophis moved over and checked his pulse and when her expression drooped, everyone began to tear up.

"He's dead." Ophis stated.

* * *

 **Read. REview. Moo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter for this story. Its a longer one. Enjoy it.**

 **Ok so, I changed the Christmas party to a birthday one. -shrug- Just felt better. Deal with it.**

 **Ok so here you go. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

"N-No..." Akeno wept, Rias holding her while they both cried into each others arms. Xenovia and Irina shared each other's shoulders, their weeping matching the other older ones. Koneko cried on Issei's left arm, while Katase and Murayama wept quietly into their own hands. Ophis just sat quietly nearby, her expression was a very slight sad one. She didn't want Issei to go.

The room dropped in atmosphere into depression but when a power surge suddenly spiked into the room, they all looked up and watched as Issei's lifeless body began to overflow with visible black energy, before his eyes shot open and he sat up like a bullet, screaming in pain as his body went thru visible changes. The first evident change was his brown hair changed to that of the darkest black. Then his body got larger, he grew two inches and his muscles got slightly larger. All of his teeth turned into incisors, though they were larger and sharper than humans. They were like a dragons. His iris's turned gray just like Ophis's. His ears turned pointy just like Ophis's. The final transformation was a large tattoo on his back in the shape of the symbol of Ophis. The image of a purple snake in an infinity symbol that was eating it's own tail.

As soon as the symbol was finished, Issei passed out once more. The girls quickly tried to push into the bathtub, trying to make sure he was ok, but Ophis pushed them back with a gentle power spike, giving her space as she put a magic circle above his body and did some scans.

"He's alive but sleeping… peaceful sleeping." She commented.

"He's going to be alright?" Rias asked.

"Yes. He made it through the ordeal and his body has completely accepted the power I have given him." Ophis replied.

Akeno nodded. "Which is why he looks like a male version of you, though not a loli." Akeno said with a smile, looking at Issei's black hair.

They all laughed a bit and smiled, minus Ophis who just stared at Issei, all happy that Issei made it through safe and sound.

Rias wiped a tear from her right eye. "I'm going to get started on planning his birthday. Anyone care to help me?"

Everyone except Koneko, Xenovia and Ophis left with Rias in which Koneko picked up Issei out of the bathtub, taking him to the bedroom where Xenovia and Ophis followed.

Tucking Issei into bed, Koneko sat on the bed next to him, watching Issei turned onto his back and clutch the pillow next to him like a lifeline as he slept peacefully. It was then she noticed that his breath was visible and it was black. She put a hand nearby and she pulled away shortly.

"… Ice Breath. He still retains his cold body temperatures, so he still has Syndragosa with him." Koneko said.

Ophis laid on his bed with her arms crossed over her chest like a dead person, falling asleep next to Issei. Xenovia smiled softly and left the room shortly after, going to help with the party planning with the other girls. Koneko removed the pillow from Issei and snuggled into his arms, purring softly as she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him as she slept happily. She stayed there and gave him Senjutsu as he slept peacefully.

* * *

In the living room, Rias and Akeno were alone in the main room. Rias had sent the others out to get the supplies needed for the birthday party, including a large chocolate cake. Rias had told them to spare no expense as this was to be the greatest birthday party they would ever have. Rias and Akeno were discussing who would be on the guest list that wasn't the ones in the house or were in the house.

"What about your brother?"

"Alright… That sounds good. Sirzechs has been interested and showed care for him."

"Can't forget Azazel either. Might be a Fallen Angel, but Azazel and Issei got along."

"As much as I hate to agree, you are right. Alright, so Azazel as well."

"I would say Sona." Akeno began. "But she and Issei haven't really had too much contact with each other."

"True, but this party could help them get to know each other as well. I dont see any harm in inviting her and Tsubaki."

"Fair enough… Maybe for fun, we should invite Sona's sister?" Akeno giggled and Rias chuckled.

"That sounds interesting enough. I see no harm to Issei if we invite her."

"Ravel. She had messaged us earlier about Issei."

"Oh she did didn't she… Ok so she included… I think that would be it?"

"I think so to. Thats still quite a bit of people at this party. Just need to have everyone bring a dish for his party."

"Alright. Let's start sending out the invitations and instructions." Rias said, preparing her magic circles for the invitations.

* * *

Eight hours have passed since Issei had fallen asleep and it was seven in the morning. Koneko had fallen asleep two hours after she started snuggling with Issei. She had spent most of her time with her own thoughts, thinking about herself. Not necessarily just with Issei, but her life in general. Her sister, her future, her life with the Gremory clan. Everything that was her life.

* * *

Issei began to wake up as the sunlight gently filtered through the curtains. He let out a yawn as he opened his eyes and stretched his body. Koneko was still against his chest so he put a smile on his face before he climbed out of bed and moved to the bathroom. After using the restroom, he paused in front of the mirror as he looked at himself. He was surprised at the changes that his body went through. Hair, eyes, height, muscle mass, teeth and the tattoo on his back. It was all changed now. He looked like an older male Ophis. Speaking of Ophis, she had wandered in silently behind him before taking a seat on the bathroom counter after closing the door behind herself.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Ophis asked, tilting her head.

"Of course not. You gave me what I asked for and what I needed in order to protect the people I care about."

"Even though you changed at a fundamental level?"

"I don't think I've changed that much. Just some aesthetic changes with my body. My face remains my own face, my body is my body. My brain is my brain."

"You are no longer human. You are a dragon devil."

"So?"

"Since you are dragon, you gain dragon personality traits. That's what I meant at a fundamental level."

"I see."

"Are you upset?"

"No. I can't be upset at you. I asked for the power that you gave me, knowing I could die. This was the best available outcome."

"Yes. You should have died from my power."

"It was tough trying to fight the curse. It hurt so much..." Issei said, letting a lone tear fall from his right eye but then he opened his eyes and stared into the mirror. "But instead I decided in the end to merge with the curse. To become its friend. It's master. I refuse to die." Issei said, clenching his fists. "I have to take care of you after all." Issei said, looking down at Ophis with a smile. Ophis slightly smiled back and opened her arms for a hug, in which Issei happily agreed to, hugging Ophis for all she was worth.

Ophis had changed greatly from meeting Issei. He was her first friend and he was the reason that she was changing. She no longer wanted to leave Earth and return to silence. The dimensional gap may be where she was born, where she spent most of her life but Issei was her home. Being with Issei was where she wanted to live. She had no emotions. She felt no anger, sadness, or happiness until Issei came along. At first, she still felt nothing but after she met him the second time, when Syndragosa took him to see her, she began to feel. She felt anger and sadness for Issei when she went through his memories. She felt despair when he was suffering from her curse and she felt happiness and joy when he was alive. Even now, she felt joy when she got a hug from Issei. The most recent emotion was something she didn't know about. She had no idea what it was. It was love.

They stopped hugging each other after a half minute of an embrace and Issei returned to looking at the mirror, staring at himself as his hands clenched the counter.

"So much has changed..." Issei said softly.

Ophis nodded. "They have. Are you upset?"

"No of course not. If what hadn't happened, I'd either be a slave still or I'd be dead. I'm so happy that my life has turned out like this. I've met really nice people… people that I care about. Including you. I'm so happy to have met you that day at the park. Im so happy to have you here and now."

"As am I."

"Nothing is going to ruin this for me."

"Even the Khaos Brigade?"

"Even the group you founded… If they try to take you back or hurt my family in any way… they will pay. I will kill them all." Issei said, looking at his hand now as a black ball of ice formed in his palm before he clenched his fist around it and shattered it, destroying the ice completely.

"Let's go and get breakfast." Ophis said, hopping from the counter and walking away from Issei, who stared at himself for a few more seconds before he went into the bedroom. Koneko was still asleep and Issei decided it was time to wake her up. He walked over to the sleeping kitten and gently shook her away. As she woke up, she let out a mewling yawn looking very cute. She stretched and open her eyes before she looked up at Issei. Her tail began to sway side to side as she opened up her arms and Issei picked her up and put his right arm under her bottom and carried her out of the bedroom. As he approached the stairs, Koneko leapt from his arms.

"… wait." Koneko said. "… Put this blindfold on please." Koneko said, handing him a red blindfold. Issei looked at her silently for a few seconds before complying and placing the red cloth over his eyes. Koneko took his hand and she gently and slowly led him down the stairs. A few moments later, Issei was on the main floor and Koneko took him somewhere before he felt someone behind him removing his blindfold. As soon as the blindfold was removed, his eyes widened as multiple people yelled out at him.

"Happy Birthday!" Spoke the group of people. There were many people. Azazel, Sirzechs, Ravel Phoenix, Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Katase, Murayama, Asia, Koneko, Ophis, Kiba. Then there were a couple people he did not recognize. A handsome looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a golden robe and a very easy smile. Then there was a girl with long blonde hair tied into Twin Tails. She had violet eyes. She was a very beautiful woman.

Issei looked at everyone with wide eyes, as memories began to come into his head. Flashes of images of his childhood. Birthday's he spent with his parents. A couple tears flew from his eyes and Akeno was the one to approach him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok sweety?" Akeno asked sweetly.

"Yea… just remembered my own birthdays I spent with my parents."

"I'm sorry they can't be here Issei..." Akeno said quietly.

"It's quite alright… They are tears of joy… Thanks Akeno." Issei said, embracing the sadistic battle maiden suddenly. Akeno squealed in surprise but hugged him back tightly smiling as she buried her face in his neck. After a good thirty seconds of the hug, they released and she gently took his hand and moved him over to everyone in the dining room.

"Happy Birthday Issei." She said sweetly before releasing his hand and going into the kitchen. Sirzechs stepped forward and put his hand out for a handshake. Issei accepted it.

"Happy Birthday Issei. It's good to see that you made it through. Thank you for taking care of my sister."

"I will die for her to make sure she is safe and happy." He said without hesitation, looking up at Sirzechs.

"Don't go thinking of dying yet Issei." Rias said with a small blush.

"I have no plans on it, I'm just not afraid to die."

Azazel stepped forward and they both hugged each other, Azazel patting his back. "Good to see you are alive boy."

"Thanks." Issei said. They had a short and sweet conversation, but it means everything to Issei.

One by one, everyone said their piece until it was the two people he didn't recognize. First was the man who offered his hand out.

"Greetings Issei. I am Micheal, leader of the Angels."

"Hello. I am Issei, servant of Rias Gremory."

Micheal smiled. "And the one who tamed Ophis, the infinite dragon god and the one to defeat Kokabiel."

Issei shook his head. "I didn't tame Ophis. Ophis is not one you tame. She is one you befriend. She is a person."

"I meant no insult young devil." Micheal said softly.

"I understand."

"Happy Birthday young man." Micheal said, moving away and now the female bounced over.

"Happy Birthday Issei!" The girl said, instantly hugging Issei who was surprised but hugged her back gently. She released him shortly after and had the biggest smile on her face. She was insanely happy.  
"I can't wait to court you myself!" She said before bounding off.

Issei blinked as the other girls around him were blushing. Issei just scratched his head and turned to Rias and the others in her peerage.

"That was strange." Issei said.

The girls nodded.

"Would you like breakfast Issei?" Rias asked sweetly.

"I would love to eat with everyone." Issei said, smiling at her.

"Food should almost be ready. Akeno is currently making breakfast for everyone." Rias replied.

"I love her cooking." Issei said, taking a seat at the dining room table with everyone. Koneko took his right and Ophis took his left.

Everyone took their own seats and everyone, minus Issei, began to have their own conversations. Issei overheard something about a peace meeting and Issei had to speak up.

"What's this about peace?"

Micheal turned to Issei and smiled. "After the incident with Kokabiel, Azazel here decided to call for a peace meeting between the factions."

"Is that why you are here?" Issei asked.

"No. We are here for your birthday. The meeting is in a few days at your school." Micheal said.

Issei nodded. "Why not have it later today?" Issei asked, tilting his head.

"We would rather not ruin your birthday." Sirzechs replied. Issei turned to him and shook his head.

"It wouldn't ruin it. Infact, I think it's a good idea. You all gathered here for my birthday, without the pretense of the peace. You guys are already being peaceful. Wouldn't be hard to set up a peace agreement here and now would it?"

Azazel rubbed his goatee. "The kid has a point. All it took was one child that suffered his entire life for all of us to get together. I see nothing wrong with having the official meeting today."

Sirzechs nodded. "That sounds fair. Micheal?"

"Sure. Alright young man, we will have our meeting later this evening."

Issei nodded. "This way, no traitors or enemies could spoil the meeting. We could meet in peace." Issei said, before turning to Ophis and Koneko, engaging in a conversation with the two of them. The three big leader turned to each other.

"Khaos Brigade?" Sirzechs asked softly.

Azazel nodded. "So he knows."

"I would expect him to, considering that Ophis is the one next to him." Micheal said quietly.

Azazel chuckled. "Who knew that the Infinite Dragon God, the creator of the Khaos Brigade would actually fall in love." He said quietly.

"This generation truly is a miracle." Sirzechs said, watching as Issei and the two loli's were having a good conversation about something.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed and Koneko came back with a large cart full of plates of food. She began to pass them out before taking her seat next to Rias who was next to Koneko. Katase was next to Ophis and Murayama. Asia and Kiba were next to Murayama, while Xenovia and Irina were right across from each other. Xenovia next to Azazel and Irina next to Micheal. Serafall was next to Sona and Tsubaki. Tsubaki was next to Xenovia. Ravel was sitting next to Xenovia as well.

The breakfast was French Toast with cinnamon and sugar on top with a maple syrup cups on the side. There was also several sausage links with a few bacon strips as well. She then passed out cups of different drink, which was Orange juice for Issei as he had told her at one point that it was his favorite juice.

As everyone ate breakfast, everyone engaged different conversations, except for Issei whose grey eyes turned into a ethereal blue. Rias looked over and nodded before going back into conversation with Akeno.

"What's wrong with Issei?" Sirzechs asked. Rias turned her attention to her brother and smiled.

"He's talking with Syndragosa." Rias said. "Thats what his eyes mean at this moment."

Sirzechs nodded and returned to a conversation with the leaders.

In the artic world, while Issei ate, Issei stood in the artic world with Syndragosa.

"You've changed." She said stating the obvious.

"I know… I seem to not be so scared anymore..." Issei said with a smile. "After going through what I went through with the curse messing with my mind, I decided that I have everyone in my life I care about and they are taking care of me, just like I will with them. I have no reason to be scared anymore, and I can live my life normally… I may not know much about the outside world… anything fun or how to really life… but I at least can follow everyone and live with them. I dont need to be scared anymore… I don't want to be. I'm free." Issei said, turning to give Syndragosa a big smile. "This is a big step but I am taking it. It's time to live free and die hard."

Syndragosa let out a laugh and nodded. "That's good. I am glad that you have made it this far. You have come a long way the past couple of months."

"I only made it through because I had you and everyone else protecting me."

Syndragosa smiled. "Of course Issei. I will always be here."

"Thanks." Issei said as the artic world swirled and he came back to the real world in which he finished up his meal. He stood up with Akeno and collected the dishes, helping the older female with the dishes as they went into the kitchen.

"You don't have to help me do this you know. It is your birthday."

"I want to." Issei said, rinsing off the dishes with magic and placing them in the dishwasher. It was then Issei and Akeno's hands reached the final plate and they touched. Akeno blushed and quickly leaned in taking Issei's lips with a sudden kiss. Issei was surprised but he leaned in himself and kissed her back, the two of them sharing a loving kiss. They were facing the sink but they had twisted their bodies and turned their heads to each other. When they released, Akeno smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." Akeno said, looking away. Issei shook his head.

"Don't be. I liked it… I wouldn't mind more." Issei said, smiling sweetly.

Akeno smiled happily while blushing, before she put the dishes away. "Let's get back to your party." She said, composing herself.

* * *

As they arrived back from the kitchen, it was about ten A.M and everyone was having fun with the party games or having conversations. Azazel, Xenovia and Irina were playing video games, Kiba, Katase and Murayama were discussing Kendo and sword fighting. Sirzechs, Micheal and Serafall were having a discussion about the peace meeting and the Khaos Brigade, Koneko had gotten into his cake as she stole a fingerful of frosting. Ophis took a piece of cake from the back of it and was stuffing her face with it. Asia was watching the video games. Rias was chatting with Sona and Tsubaki about the school. Akeno moved over to join Rias and Issei decided to join Azazel.

* * *

For a few hours, Rias video gamed with Azazel and there were switch ins for Xenovia and Irina every once in a while. They were placing some video game with characters from other genres in a battle arena. It was 2 p.m and Rias had gathered everyone in the living room to start handing out presents to Issei. Since Rias was the mastermind, she went first and gave Issei her single present. The invitations were to give him a single present.

Rias's present was a gift certificate to the local mall. Rias smiled and gave Issei a hug. "You have no clothes of your own and you continue to wear the hand me downs from Kiba and they are a bit too tight on you. This way, you can go and get your own." Rias said. Issei smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Rias."

Akeno stepped forward and offered her own gift wrapped present to him. Inside was a letter and a locket. Issei put them both behind him and smiled at Akeno.

"Thanks Akeno." Issei said.

Akeno smiled and nodded. "Just look at it when you are done here." Akeno replied.

Asia stepped forward and gave Issei something. A holy cross. As soon as he picked it up, everyone who was a devil rushed forward and tried to save him but they noticed that while there was a lot of steam, he wasn't in pain.

Rias turned to Asia. "Asia, Holy crosses are not for devils. They burn us and can kill us."

Asia looked down sadly, her innocent and naive nature wasn't one for her to know this.

Issei laughed a bit. "Don't be so hard on her Rias. She gave me a wonderful present." Issei said as he showed them the cross being sucked into his hand and being integrated with his own body. "I can use this to strengthen myself. My own powers make it so it doesn't hurt me or do any damage to me." He smileda nd looked at Asia. "Thank you for such a wonderful present Asia."

Asia smiled and nodded. "Happy Birthday." She said, before moving away.

Kiba stepped forward and looked at him. "I'm not one to give monetary gifts, but I would like to offer my training assistance in weapons combat."

Issei grinned. "As you may recall, I don't do weapons. However, I do think sparring with you would be a wonderful idea. Training against weapons combat. Thank you Kiba."

Katase and Murayama stepped forward together and together they offered their presents. Katase and Murayama got him two 6000 yen cards to the movie theater. "Happy Birthday." They said, smiling. Issei nodded.

"Thank you you two."

It was now Sona and Tsubaki who stepped forward, looking at him. "You may not know us very well, but we are both also here for you if you need us. We don't have any monetary presents, but you may talk to us at any time as we want to be your friends."

Issei laughed a bit and smiled. "That's a wonderful present. I would be honored to have Rias's friend's as my own." He said sincerely.

Xenovia moved forward and offered him a crudely wrapped present, in which Irina growled at Xenovia for her reckless wrapping of the present. It didn't even hide the shape or size of the thing! She didn't even put it into a box! She just wrapped it! It was a bottle of some sort of beverage from her hometown, where you couldn't get anywhere. "I thought you might want to try some of my local water!" Xenovia said proudly. Issei refrained from laughing from the silly present for the sake of Xenovia's pride. It was a wonderful present as it had a lot of meaning from the airhead.

"Thanks Xenovia." Issei said with a smile.

Up next was Irina who gave him a picture frame. Irina smiled at him. "I made it myself. I thought you might want to put a picture someday into there." Issei hugged Irina tightly.

"Thank you Irina." Issei said.

Ravel stepped forward to him and he opened his present. It was a box of twenty vials of Phoenix tears. She looked at him proudly and he smiled. "You are very sweet Ravel. We will put these to good use." He said and rubbed her head. She blushed and moved away.

Koneko moved forward and gave him a hug quickly before she put her present around his neck. It was a necklace. It was a silver chain with a dragon that was modeled after Syndragosa in the middle. Issei smiled and hugged Koneko again, both of them silent as they knew they cared for each other greatly.

Azazel went next and gave him a humongous present in weight and size. Issei opened it and it was a large box filled with three different video game systems, multiple games and four controllers for each. Azazel smiled at him. "I remembered how much you liked video gaming with me when we had our contracts, so I bought you the gaming systems."

"Thanks Azazel." Issei said, giving him a big manly hug.

Serafall stepped forward and gave Issei a unwrapped box set of her favorite anime, Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven. The other people in the room who knew what it was facepalmed, but Issei laughed a bit. "I'll watch it with you." Issei said and Serafall squealed happily, giving Issei a big hug before she moved away.

Micheal moved forward and gave Issei a letter which said to open after the party. Micheal smiled at him and moved away. Only Sirzechs and Ophis remained, so Sirzechs moved forward and smiled.

"I already gave my sister something for you earlier before the party was even announced, so I also offer you this. I am going to remodel your home… build you a new house. So you will be staying at my castle for a week."

Issei nodded. "Thank you Sirzechs. You are really generous."

"You have been very generous as well Issei… never forget." He said before moving away.

Ophis moved forward and looked up at Issei. She was holding nothing and they looked at each other. After a few seconds, Ophis put a gift bow ontop of her head and Issei began to laugh before he picked up Ophis and gave her a big hug. "You are a wonderful present Ophis." Issei said while tears of laughter was on his cheeks.

* * *

After Rias and Issei put all of his presents away, minus the letters and the locket, the party began to die down as the peace meeting was going to begin soon.

Issei decided to be the one to start it, smiling at everyone.

"Ok, so we are here for peace between the three factions. Since I see no issues here, I say we just call peace and be done with it."

Azazel laughed a bit and the other leaders smiled.

"Issei..." Rias began. "Meetings like this usually discuss terms between each other."

"Oh… ok… so the terms. No more fighting with each other, we help each other in crisis, and we work together for a better world."

Rias facepalmed and sighed but Azazel nodded.

"I like this kid. Anyone here disagree with him?"

The leaders shook their heads. "Peace is very simple I think." Micheal said. "No need for war. We came together for a devils birthday, so I see no issue with this."

Sirzechs nodded. "I agree, but there is something we all need to discuss."

"The Khaos Brigade." Issei said. "Ophis warned me about them and all of their factions inside of the organization." Issei said, looking at Ophis. "She created it to get back into the Dimensional gap, but she decided to stay with me instead of leaving. So, the organization has gotten a new leader and from what Ophis told me, while all of their goals are different, they all end the same. War."

Sirzechs nodded. "So we must make the necessary precautions. We must contact the other pantheons as well and try to make peace with them."

Azazel nodded. "Odin and I have been talking for a while. I'm sure the Norse would join us."

"Which will most likely have their own set of problems to deal with." Micheal said.

Sirzechs nodded. "As always, there are those against peace."

Issei smiled. "And if they decide to get in the way… I will eliminate them to the specifications given to me by the leaders of the pantheons." Issei said, his tone deadly serious.

Sirzechs nodded. "Oh, right… that's another thing we should discuss. You Issei…"

"What about me."

"Well, it's more of you and Ophis. While the people in this room know of Ophis's existence, we shouldn't let it be known in the world that Ophis is under the protections of the three great factions. Would cause problems."

Issei nodded. "I understand that. I will keep her safe and under the radar."

"Wonderful." Azazel said. "Well, I think that's that." He said, getting up. "Peace has been called for."

Sirzechs nodded. "Now is the time to get the word out to our factions and make sure its secure."

Micheal nodded. "I will return to heaven then."

"Happy Birthday Issei." The leaders spoke before they disappeared with their own magic circles.

Rias smiled. "I shall go and take our needed belongings to my house. Anyone coming with?"

Everyone but Issei, Akeno, Koneko and Ophis left with Rias. Issei remained and opened up the locket, looking at the blank locket before understanding and then opened up Akeno's letter. He began to read it. It talked about Akeno's past and explained everything that Issei didn't know. Issei had expressed earlier that he didn't care if she was a Fallen Angel. Akeno was still a sweet girl and it didn't matter to him what her lineage was. The letter also told him that she was going to start using her own powers instead of shunning them. The final part of the letter was her expressing her love for him, admitting it through a letter. Akeno looked away shyly with a blush on her face when Issei looked at her and smiled.

It was Micheal's matter that he opened next and Issei smiled happily. It was a promise that Xenovia, Irina would be able to pray should they become a devil. Asia was also given the ability to pray since she was a devil. After Issei put the letter down, Issei leaned against the chair he was sitting on and began to cry. It was tears of joy and the girls near him surrounded him to make sure he was ok.

"Issei, something the matter?" Akeno asked.

"I'm so happy… you guys… I can't express how much this means to me… all of this. Everything that was done for me since I met you..."

The girls hugged him and he calmed down after a minute. With that, they teleported out of the house to get to the Gremory castle.

* * *

Upon arrival, Rias led them up to the massive bedroom she had which she would share with Issei and some of the other girls. Rias smiled and looked at Issei.

"With everyone now here… I have something to give you Issei." Rias said, before giving him his evil pieces.

"What is this?" Issei asked.

"Your evil pieces. You get to make a peerage."

"I… do?"

"It was one of the sorry presents from Sirzechs. He gave it to me a while back but since you were sick I never gave it to you."

Issei smiled soflty. "I'm… not sure what to say or do."

"Well… take me with you is what you should do." Rias said.

Issei looked up at her. "But you would lose everything."

Rias smiled and hugged him. "I wouldn't lose anything that wasn't important. What's important is that I am with you. So, give us our pieces."

With that, Issei now had his new peerage.

Issei was the King. Akeno was his Queen. Rias was a Bishop. Asia was a Bishop. Koneko was the rook. Murayama, Katase, Ravel, Asia, Irina were all given a single pawn. Xenovia and Kiba were Knights. He had a rook and 3 pawns remaining within his peerage.

* * *

With the birthday coming to a close, it was midnight and Issei was tired. He was fast asleep as soon as he hit the sheets and the bed slowly began to get crowded. Rias and Akeno were both snuggling each other next to Issei with Koneko wrapped in Issei's arms. Ophis was above Issei's head sleeping like a dead person. Xenovia and Irina both had a leg of Issei wrapped in their arms as he slept. Asia slept cuddled with a stuffed animal that Issei got her. Murayama and Katase slept next to each other on the far end of the bed, farthest from Issei. Ravel slept at the foot of the bed curled up under another blanket. It was a mess of pillows, blankets and bodies on the bed, but it was a happy situation.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So as you noticed, there are four spots remaining for his har-, I mean peerage. I take suggestions for peerage, though I already have one of his pawns confirmed... black cat.**


End file.
